


Китобои

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, M/M, Ocean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Кирк имел все шансы стать капитаном нового китобойного судна, но «Энтерпрайз» выходит из порта Нантакета под командованием навязанного компанией мистера Спока, а Джима удостаивают лишь должности старшего помощника. С первых минут отношения между главными людьми на корабле не складываются. Самоуверенный, знающий свое дело Кирк и высокомерный Спок соперничают до тех пор, пока опасность, поджидающая в океане, не заставляет их наконец стать одной командой и объединиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Нантакет

**Author's Note:**

> Арты by N-arsus:  
> http://savepic.su/7304418.jpg  
> http://savepic.su/7323874.jpg  
> Ретеллинг фильма "В сердце моря"

С тех пор как выяснилось, что китовый жир может освещать города лучше всего, спрос на него подскочил по всему миру. Ради него человек ринулся покорять неизведанные морские просторы, черные глубины, о которых ранее никто и не слышал.  
Нантакет. Остров китобоев. Далеко от большой земли, он был еще более одиноким, чем Эддистонский маяк. Моряки, когда-то отчалившие от родных берегов и покорившие едва ли не всю водную часть известного мира, обосновались здесь в поисках лучшей жизни. Эти люди не были пиратами или каперами, грабившими другие суда, нет, они искали источник средств к существованию в бездонных глубинах и кормились морем.  
Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы остров стал одним из центров китобойного промысла, в котором сосредоточились не только огромные деньги, но и не менее внушительные людские ресурсы. Компании-экспортеры, судостроительные предприятия, порты... все они были лишь безликими юридическим лицами, главную же роль по-прежнему играли сами люди — корабельные команды и их отважные капитаны.  
Капитаны... Джим каждый раз произносил это слово с особым трепетом. В свои двадцать с небольшим он выходил в море по более многих. Начав простым матросом, Кирк сумел благодаря своей предприимчивости и бойкости вскарабкаться наверх. Уже дважды его назначали старшим помощником при старых капитанах, на которых Джим смотрел с уважением и восхищением.   
Обычно команда более чем на половину состояла из бродяг, сирот, охотников за деньгами, и люди, действительно влюбленные в море, встречались не так уж часто. Капитаны в этом смысле могли служить примером для подражания. Кирк с юных лет мечтал бороздить океаны на собственном корабле и после месяцев плавания заходить в порт победителем, победителем, несущим свет. В прямом смысле. Несколько сотен бочек, полученных за один рейс, способны были обеспечить освещение всему острову, за них команда могла выручить кругленькую сумму. Нантакет существовал за счет этого.  
На острове жили семьи тех, чьи отцы и деды занимались китовым промыслом. Громкой фамилией Джим Кирк похвастаться, конечно, не мог, но кое-какие привилегии были и у него.   
Кристофер Пайк, старый друг отца, променявший море на кабинетную работу, по мере своих сил поддерживал семью давно погибшего товарища. Они служили вместе еще до того как перебрались едва ли не на край мира. Здесь, в Нантакете, никто не знал Джорджа Кирка, капитана когда-то прославленного «Кельвина», а его семью по-прежнему считали чужаками, фермерами, не более...  
Джим никогда не принимал подачек Пайка, но в обещание сделать его капитаном нового, самого современного из ныне существующих китобойных судов вцепился железной хваткой. Он это заслужил. Заслужил «Энтерпрайз»! Кирк провел месяца на верфи, наблюдая за строительством своего корабля, разговаривая с корабельщиками, изучал суда, прогуливался по пустым палубам и, кажется, уже знал каждый миллиметр «Энтерпрайз».  
Дело оставалось за малым — забрать в китобойной компании необходимые бумаги и можно начинать собирать команду и готовиться к плаванию.  
— Добрый день, сэр, — постучавшись и тут же распахнув дверь, Джим шагнул в кабинет Кристофера Пайка. Он не хотел казаться самодовольным, но торжественную улыбку сдержать было сложно.   
— Здравствуй, Джеймс, — мужчина сухо кивнул в знак приветствия и указал на стул. — Ты вовремя. Присаживайся, — он обошел стол и по-дружески положил руку на плечо Кирка. — Признаюсь, я очень доволен твоей работой.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
— Один из наших кораблей — «Энтерпрайз»... мы вложили кучу денег в его строительство. Он вот-вот выйдет в море. После таких капиталовложений мы хотим быть уверены, что судно будет в надежных руках.  
— Разумеется. Я готов выйти в море хоть сейчас.  
— Полегче. «Энтерпрайз» отправляется только через три недели, и компания предлагает тебе поработать на нем... старшим помощником.   
— Старпомом? — глупо переспросил Кирк. — Мистер Пайк, но... как? Вы обещали сделать меня капитаном. Помните, после последнего плавания, когда я... я привез вам почти две тысячи бочек. Две тысячи! Вы ведь дали мне слово.  
— Успокойся, — Пайк жестко заставил его замолчать. — С этим придется повременить. Как и у всех в последнее время у нас существенно упала прибыль...  
— Ну уж это точно не из-за меня!  
— Джеймс! — Кристофер редко называл его по имени, и уж если дело дошло до этого, то все и правда было всерьез. — Вы должны понять, что сейчас не время для экспериментов. «Энтерпрайз» выйдет в море под началом другого капитана.   
— Кого? Я не знаю ни одного, кто был бы достоит такого корабля.  
— Я занимаю в компании высокую должность, но и надо мной есть начальство. Люди, диктующие свои правила. Ты знаешь, здесь есть семьи, на протяжении полувека занимающиеся лишь китобойным промыслом. Очень богатые и влиятельные семьи. Командование над «Энтерпрайз» примет сын одного из директоров. Вы должны понимать, — Пайк развел руками. — Это вечная история.   
— Но кровные узы не заполнят вам трюмы! — Джим всплеснул руками. — Какой-то выскочка из влиятельной семьи? И это вы говорите мне, что сейчас нельзя рисковать? Да это безумие!  
— И все же твое слово здесь ничего не значит, как, собственно, и мое, — Пайк незаметно перешел на «ты». — Я согласен, что это сомнительный шаг, но руководство настаивает. Говорят, молодой человек отлично подготовлен, но он никогда прежде не плавал на китобойном судне.  
— Никогда? Да команда попросту не будет его слушать!  
— Вот ты и проследишь, чтобы слушали, — хмыкнул Кристофер. — Люди знают тебя, доверяют, поэтому и пойдешь старшим помощником. На тебя рассчитывают.  
— Рассчитывают? Тогда почему капитан не я?! — Джим рывком поднялся со стула.  
— Добудешь более двух тысяч бочек, и я обещаю — в следующий раз корабль будет в твоих руках.   
— О да, я уже слышал эти обещания! — Кирк зло глянул на Пайка. — Хотя знаете... я согласен, но лишь при одном условии, — упрямиться дальше и сидеть вовсе без денег было в высшей степени глупо, к тому же он слишком любил море и... да, слишком привязался к «Энтерпрайз». — Вы уже давали мне слово, мистер Пайк, но в этот раз я буду умнее, возьму с вас расписку. В следующий раз корабль будет мой. Только так.   
— Не зазнавайся, мы найдем, кем тебя заменить, — тут же поставил его на место Кристофер, но за бумагой все-таки потянулся. — Придешь за распиской послезавтра, мне сейчас некогда. В порт только что зашел «Йорктаун» разбитый и полупустой.  
— Да уж, видел, — Джим дернул плечами. — Обещаю, с «Энтерпрайз» такого не случится.  
— Надеюсь, — Пайк поднял на собеседника усталый взгляд. — На этом все. Можете идти, мистер Кирк.   
— Конечно, сэр, — Кирку пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью.  
Старпом. Снова. Черт, он слишком долго представлял себя в роли капитана «Энтерпрайз», чтобы теперь просто радоваться одной пятнадцатой от прибыли, причитающейся старшему помощнику. Сумма немаленькая, но... Его променяли на какого-то мальчишку, заслужившего должность капитана лишь известной фамилией? Джим, росший с клеймом фермера, чужак в здешних краях, таких на дух не переносил.   
Выйдя из кабинета Пайка, он скользнул взглядом по длинному коридору. Кто-то должен был забрать из компании все необходимые бумаги и накладные. Вот только кто? Новоявленный капитан? Ох, нет... Джеймс Кирк никогда не был прилежным христианином, но готов был молиться, лишь бы парень, стоящий у кабинета Пайка, не оказался той самой «надеждой китобойной компании».   
Высокий, с черными аккуратно причесанными волосами юноша (мужчиной при таком телосложении назвать его у Джима язык не поворачивался) был больше похож на бухгалтера или брокера и уж точно не на моряка. Бледное незагорелое лицо выдавало в нем не только аристократическое происхождение, но и полное отсутствие опыта. У сильных, привыкших к передрягам морских волков с обветренными потемневшими лицами такой капитан должен вызвать... опасение, как минимум. Веселенькое, видимо, выдастся плавание...  
Хотя безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, и Джим не терял надежды доказать компании то, что своим назначением они сделали большую ошибку, способную принести урон всему промыслу. Нужно было действовать прямо сейчас. Например, начать с составления списка команды, вряд ли новоявленный капитан может сделать хоть это, он никого на острове не знает...  
Кирк никогда не стремился выслужиться перед начальством, но, возвращаясь домой, он планировал первым делом засесть за работу, полагающуюся обычно капитану, но... Не тут-то было.  
Не успел Джим переступить порога дома, как на встречу ему вышла мать. Вот уж с кем, а с ней он не хотел делиться новостями, особенно связанными с китобойным промыслом.  
Вайнона Кирк, когда-то жена прославленного капитана, возненавидела море, полностью посвятив себя другой стихии. Их столовая теперь всегда была заставлена какими-то корзинами, а урожай благодаря привезенным из-за океана сортам на ферме собирали едва ли не круглый год. Ее ни в коем разе не смущало то, что в Нантакете фермерство не в почете. Как и сын, Вайнона всегда желала достичь вершины, пусть в ее случае это касалось лишь земледелия. Ферма кормила их семью в те года, когда сыновья не выходили в море и сидели без работы. Будь на то ее воля, Вайнона наверняка привязала бы их к ветхому домику на краю острова и акрам распаханной земли.  
— Не хочешь поделиться новостями с матерью? — она окликнула его уже на лестнице. А ведь Джим почти поверил, что в этот раз пронесет.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся он, но все равно спустился вниз и устало упал на стул. Кирка раздражало то, что несмотря на десятки передряг и опыт за плечами под строгим взглядом матери он снова становился мальчишкой. Вайнона привыкла управлять не только фермой, но и своими детьми. Когда-то ее предприимчивость помогла им не обанкротиться, оставшись фактически без кормильца, но сейчас Джиму все чаще хотелось поступить как старший брат. Бросить этот пустующий, десятки раз перестроенный дом и сбежать. Правда, в его случае это была совсем не Большая земля, так манившая Сэма...  
Кирк-младший одновременно понимал решение брата и безумно злился на него. После отъезда Сэма на материк Вайнона буквально вцепилась во второго сына, не желая потерять и его. Каждый выход Джима в море сопровождался семейном скандалом.   
Мать можно было понять. Он рвался в море совсем как отец. Вайнона боялась потерять и его... Да к тому же на чертовой ферме было слишком много забот, справиться с которыми в одиночку женщина не могла.  
— И когда же мне придется в очередной раз проститься со своим сыном? — прозвучало это как обычный, будничный вопрос, хотя Джим прекрасно знал, что за этим кроется. Одно и то же раз за разом. Кирк мог разыграть этот спектакль по нотам.  
— Через пару недель.   
— И на сколько на этот раз? Год, на два? Я могу сразу искать кому передать ферму за неимением наследников?   
— Ну спасибо, — буркнул Джим, усаживаясь за стол. И куда это подевалась прислуга? Хотя... судя по тому, что все вокруг было завалено странными на вид инструментами и еще черт знает чем, очередную домработницу мать уволила. — Я вернусь через полгода, будь уверена.  
— Капитану Харрисону понадобилось три года, и при этом он не набрал и половины бочек, — урезонила его мать.  
— Я не капитан Харрисон, — резко ответил Джим, решив не уточнять, что он вообще не капитан... — Я вернусь максимум через восемь месяцев, и вернусь с полным трюмом. Можешь не волноваться.  
— Я бы не волновалась, если бы ты ходил на торговых судах или вообще завязал с морем. Нам и на берегу забот хватает, — вздохнула Вайнона. — А так... закончишь как отец.  
— Ты повторяешься. Каждый раз одно и тоже, — Кирк ослабил ворот. — Я думал, ты уже привыкла.  
— К тому, что могу потерять и сына? Твой отец погиб за...  
— Хватит! Я пришел домой не за тем, чтобы выслушивать твои нравоучения. Не можешь порадоваться за меня... хорошо, порадуйся хотя бы тому, что у нас будут деньги и, — он провел пальцем по столу, собирая слой пыли, — ты сможешь нанять прислугу, соответствующую твоим запросам.  
— Управляй фермой мужчина, у нас все было бы в порядке! Что я могу сделать? Нанять работников? Скоро начнется сбор урожая, нужны будут руки, что ты мне прикажешь делать?!  
— Что угодно, раньше ты неплохо справлялась! — Джим схватил со стола брошенную кепку и подорвался с места. — После того как «Энтерпрайз» вернется, я обещаю, тебе не придется больше думать об этом.  
— Это последнее плавание? — с недоверием переспросила Вайнона.  
— Что? Нет, конечно, нет! У нас будут деньги и... — Кирк никогда раньше не позволял себе напрямую рассказывать матери о своих планах, но сейчас попросту не сдержался. — Мы сможем не зависеть от урожая, от проливных дождей или засушливой жары, мы сможем продать ферму!  
— Это дом твоего отца!  
— Мой отец мертв, Сэму на нас плевать, у него есть Нью-Йорк, так что это проклятая земля принадлежит мне и мне решать, что с ней делать! — не лучшая фраза, чтобы закончить разговор, но Джим понимал, что его несет, и еще чуть-чуть и он наговорит того, о чем будет жалеть, находясь далеко в океане.   
Они проходили это уже не раз и не два. Лучше уйти сейчас и остыть. Когда-нибудь Вайноне придется смириться с тем, что для него, как и для отца, на первом месте всегда будет море.  
Следующий час Кирк просто кружил по острову, по опыту зная, что прежде чем соваться куда-нибудь нужно сначала унять кипящее раздражение и успокоиться. Заканчивать вечер парой перевернутых столов и разбитыми пивными кружками не хотелось. Впрочем, от стаканчика-другого он бы не отказался... На острове было не так уж много мест, где наливали приличным джентльменам, а без пяти минут капитану не пристало выпивать во всяких вонючих кабаках, извечных пристанищах бродяг и беглых преступников.  
Пришлось топать едва ли не до самой судоходной компании, вокруг которой как грибы разрослись заведения, считавшиеся в округе «приличными».   
В середине дня почти все столики пустовали, но Джим все равно решил устроиться за стойкой и... как оказалось не зря.  
— Кажется, я нашел того, кто оплатит мне сегодня выпивку, — Кирк дернулся, когда на его плечо легла тяжелая рука, но обернувшись, расплылся в улыбке.  
— Боунс? Какими судьбами? — он протянул МакКою руку и кивнул на место рядом с собой. — Черт, я давно тебя не видел, думал, что ты уехал.  
— Уехал? Да я как посмотрю ты все еще оптимист, — старый друг невесело улыбнулся.  
— То есть все по-прежнему? — Кирк вспомнил, что когда приходил к нему в последний раз с перебитым носом, тот собирался закрывать свой врачебный кабинет и покидать остров.  
— То, что у меня пустые карманы и я не могу заплатить за выпивку, еще не показатель. С практикой дела обстоят не очень, но... я только что от мистера Пайка, так что...  
— Пайка? Я к нему тоже захаживал с утра.  
— И? Можно поздравить, капитан Кирк? — ухмыльнулся Боунс, посвященный в планы Джима насчет «Энтерпрайз».  
— Старший помощник Кирк, — поправил он, пожав плечами. — Корабль ушел другому.  
— Черт, — МакКой кивнул бармену, указав на полупустую бутылку бурбона. — А я уж понадеялся...  
— На что? Тебе-то от этого какая выгода?  
— Мистер Пайк прислал мне сегодня преитереснейшую записку, в которой просил явиться в управление китобойной компании в полдень.  
— Тебя вызвали в компанию, к Пайку? С какой стати? Я вообще не думал, что у тебя есть приятели там.  
— Не приятели, пациенты, — поправил Боунс. — Мистер Пайк проходил у меня лечение, у него проблемы с ногами, и... суть не в этом. Мне предложили заключить договор, идти корабельным врачом на китобойном судне. Обещали неплохие деньги.   
— Врачом? На судно? — звучало не очень-то правдоподобно. — С каких пор на промысел берут с собой врача? Сколько я хожу, еще ни разу...  
— Предпочитаю не лезть не в свое дело. У меня дочь и пустые карманы, так что... долго думать не пришлось, — Боунс опрокинул в себя стакан. — Там новый капитан объявился, вот он и запросил врача, вроде как заказ большой, плавание долгое... Я особо не вникал.  
— Подожди-ка, как ты сказал? Новый Капитан? — Кирк подлил себе бурбона. — Капитан «Энтерпрайз»?  
— Вроде да...  
— Отлично, я на этом корабле старпом! Только не говори, что даже не уточнил на чем выйдешь в море.  
— А мне какая разница? Я врач, а не моряк! — МакКой на секунду задумался. — Но знаешь, так даже лучше. Чертов океан — последнее пристанище для любителей приключений! С тобой на борту спокойней будет.  
— Спокойней? — фыркнул Кирк, глотнув еще бурбона. — А вот это вряд ли. Я себе места не нахожу. Только представь, что это за команда, в которой капитан, человек, от которого все зависит, не имеет ни опыта, ни, как я предполагаю, куража. А случись что, кто виноват будет? Естественно я, потому что не уследил. Вот такая западня...  
— Может хватит уже причитать? — одернул его МакКой. — Ведешь себя как девка обманутая... На что угодно спорю, что «Энтерпрайз» отчалит под твоим командованием, — он хлопнул друга по плечу. — Громкое имя и высокопоставленная родня на борту не помогут и... Пайк ведь человек неглупый, он людей насквозь видит...  
— И тем не менее корабль мне мистер Пайк не дал... — вздохнул Кирк.  
— Прекрати, о чем тебе переживать? Не матросом же предложили идти, а старпомом! Ты второй человек на корабле, а в нашей ситуации, считай, что первый. Да этот хлыщ на нижние палубы или в трюм спуститься побрезгует.  
— Думаешь? — Джим поднял глаза на Боунса.  
— Ага, уж я-то в людях вроде как разбираюсь.  
С последним утверждением Кирк спорить не стал. За несколько лет знакомства с Леонардом МакКоем он не раз убеждался в его проницательности и жизненном опыте, что ли. Его-то у доктора хватало. Как и Кирки он прибыл к берегам Нантакета в поисках лучшей жизни и стал здесь чужаком. Точно таким же, каким чувствовал себя всю жизнь и Джим. Собственно, на этой почве у них однажды завязался разговор в похожем баре, а теперь... Кирк был рад, что на корабле они окажутся вместе. С Боунсом будет надежней. Если уж совсем припрет, то можно даже организовать бунт против капитана, заручившись поддержкой друга и...  
Думать об этом заранее не хотелось, и без этого забот перед рейсом хватало.   
Бурбон неплохо справлялся со своей задачей, и уже меньше чем через час Джиму удалось распрощаться со своими безрадостными мыслями, обменяв их на приятное, вязкое чувство расслабленности. Он и сам не заметил, когда они с Боунсом перебрались в кабак повеселее и подешевле. Тут уже можно было не строить из себя джентльмена. Грошовая выпивка и музыка, звоном отдающаяся в голове — вот и все, что сейчас занимало Кирка. Впервые за несколько месяцев, прошедших с предыдущего плавания, он позволил себе по-настоящему забыться.  
Забыться до такой степени, что на следующие утро Джим обнаружил себя в старой пристройке, служившей сараем для хранения всякой утвари. Что ж, по крайне мере, ему хватило ума не заявляться в дом в подобном виде.   
Да, наверное, такое поведение не было достойно мужчины, старпома на китобойном судне, едва ли не хозяина дома, но... он все еще прятался от матери в сарае. Вот кто-кто, а Вайнона точно не упустила бы возможности пристыдить загулявшего сына или, чего хуже, отчитать. Нужно отдать должное, она сумела воспитать в своих детях чувство ответственности, и сейчас Крик стыдился своего положения. Надо же было так «отвлечься»! Позориться перед работниками и тем более перед матерью ему уж точно не хотелось.   
После сна на жесткой лавке тело ломило, да и наслаждаться сельской умиротворенностью было некогда. Выудив из кармана жилета часы, купленные после первого, «пробного» плавания, Кирк присвистнул. Был уже почти полдень! На ферме никто не позволял себе такой роскоши — бездельничать едва ли не до обеда. Тем более на сегодня были намечены дела. Вчерашнее примирение с должностью старпома не отменяло желания доказать компании их ошибку.  
В дом Кирк зашел без каких-либо опасений, не было ни дня, чтобы Вайнона просиживала за вышиванием или еще какой ерундой. Половицы скрипнули, оповещая пустой дом о его прибытии и в очередной раз напоминая своему хозяину, что в море он отправляется не только ради жажды приключений. Что бы там не говорила мать, деньги им требовались, и не малые. Дом ветшал, и китобойная компания была единственным местом, куда на Нантакете мог податься молодой человек, раз от раза чудом избегающий банкротства.   
Поднявшись к себе, Джим первым делом распахнул окно и скинул ненавистные ботинки, в сапогах было куда удобней... А ведь прошли почти сутки с тех пор как он собирался в компанию, раздумывал как бы казаться посолидней. Даже приличный пиджак, поверх жилета пришлось одолжить из гардероба Сэма. Гардероба, который вот уже год покоился на чердаке.  
Вернись брат, он бы, наверное, пришел в ярость от того, во что Джим преврати их некогда детскую. Убрав едва ли не всю мебель за исключением кровати, стола со стулом и небольшого шкафа, он обвесил все стены картами, натаскал кучу подержанных книг, судоходных журналов и чертежей. В отличие от новоявленного капитана Кирк к своему самому продолжительному плаванию готовился основательно.  
Кстати, о плавании... Может, Джим еще не протрезвел, и кровь в его венах разгонял алкоголь, но хотелось что-то делать, хотелось сесть за работу, доказать всем и вся, что он не просто хороший старпом. Он лучший. Выдвинув ящик, Кирк вытащил бумагу и чернила и... удивляясь самому себе, принялся составлять список команды. Почему нет?  
Стоило, конечно, подождать пару дней и взять у Пайка кое-какие бумаги, но основной костяк он был способен набросать и так. Ясное дело, что в итоге на корабле окажется едва ли десяток ребят из списка, но это уже кое-что. Джиму хотелось собрать хорошую команду, взять с собой проверенных людей, на которых действительно можно положиться. Он знал на Нантакете чуть ли не каждого второго островитянина: кто-то работал на компанию и был обязан согласиться на любой рейс, а кто-то нанимался от случая к случаю, но среди тех и других попадались личности, которых Кирк на борту предпочел бы не видеть. Сплоченная команда — первый шаг на пути к успешному промыслу.   
Времени на составление списка ушло немало. Спрятав исписанный листок в карман, Джим уставился на свое заспанное отражение в дверце шкафа. Мда... прежде чем заявляться к Пайку, неплохо было бы привести себя в порядок. Он задумчиво провел рукой по отросшей щетине. Хотя... может достаточно просто переодеться в свежее?

***

В это время в компании всегда было шумно, посыльные бегали из кабинета в кабинет, моряки, даже не удосужившись снять вонючую робу, сиротливо дожидались в коридорах своей доли прибыли, на первом этаже, как всегда выполняющем роль биржи, отслеживали цены на жир и записывали поступление свежих бочек в компанию, а на карте отмечали новые места для промысла, те, где на этот раз были замечены киты.  
Джиму не нравилось работать на компанию, отдавать ей большую часть прибыли и соблюдать кучу формальностей, но оборудовать и подготовить свое китобойное судно ему самому было не по карману.   
— Мистер Пайк, можно? — Кирк, не дожидаясь ответа, заглянул в кабинет... Все-таки о своем приходе следовало предупредить заранее. У Пайка уже был посетитель. Сейчас чего доброго отправит дожидаться своей очереди в коридоре, а ждать Джим не хотел...  
— Джеймс... — взгляд Пайка метнулся от Кирка к фигуре, сидящей за столом. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, сэр. Но я составил списки, — для убедительности он даже выудил лист из кармана жилета и помахал им перед носом мужчины.  
— Списки? — Кристофер нахмурился. — Я, кажется, сказал вам явиться сюда через пару дней, не раньше, — в его голосе слышалось раздражение, но Джим к этому уже привык. Его энергичность и желание постоянно что-то делать не вязались со строгим распорядком компании, которому приходилось подчиняться. — Мистер Кирк, мне сейчас некогда, у меня посетитель.  
— А как же команда? Я потратил на составление списка всю ночь, — Джим позволил себе немного приукрасить действительность. — Хотя я, как старпом, даже не обязан этого делать...  
— Мистер Кирк, не устраивайте балаган в моем кабинете, — шикнул было Пайк, но внимание посетителя им уже удалось привлечь.  
— Старпом? Мистер Кирк? — мужчина, сидящий за столом, медленно повернул голову, скользнув по Джиму оценивающим взглядом. Черт, следовало догадаться сразу! Ну у кого еще могла быть такая идеальная осанка и абсолютно идиотская, слишком аккуратная для моряка стрижка?  
— О, извините, стоит, наверное, вас представить друг другу, — Пайк изменился в лице и кивнул Джиму, приглашая того пройти в кабинет. — Ну же, Джеймс, не стой в дверях.  
Кристофер всем свои видом давал понять, что ждет от Кирка адекватной реакции, но, даже учитывая весь свой профессионализм, тот не мог этого обещать. Застыв посреди кабинета, он дождался пока новоявленный капитан поднимется, одернет свой бушлат, и только потом протянул руку. Что ж, кто-то должен быть первым.  
— Джеймс Т. Кирк назначен вашим старшим помощником, ответственный и опытный молодой человек, я за него ручаюсь, — видимо, Пайк решил, что лучше будет самому представить их друг другу. — А это новый капитан «Энтерпрайз», мистер С`чн....  
— Предпочитаю просто мистер Спок или капитан Спок, в зависимости от ситуации. Так будет проще, — помедлив, он все-таки ответил на рукопожатие.   
Невесомое и осторожное, оно совсем не походило на мужское. Джим едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Узкая ладонь, мягкая, не загрубевшая от соли и труда, кожа без мозолей. Вряд ли ему приходилось в жизни держать что-то тяжелее пера, типичная кабинетная крыса... Ах да, еще манеры, на которые на судне всем плевать, и недовольная высокомерная мина. Две тысячи бочек? Так, кажется, говорил Пайк? Да с таким капитаном чудом будет, если они хоть одного кита забьют!  
Джим плохо умел скрывать свои эмоции, да и капитан видимо тоже не собирался лицемерить. Неприязнь, обоюдно исходившая от них волнами, заполняла кабинет. Кирку хотелось передернуть плечами и съежиться под колючим взглядом, придирчиво рассматривающим его обветренное лицо и порядком поношенную одежду. Джим и сам понимал, что после вчерашнего выглядит помято, но... какое это вообще имело значение? Даже вырядись он в свой самый дорогой костюм, напряжение бы не спало. Одного взгляда друг на друга оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять — взаимопонимания между капитаном и старпомом на «Энтерпрайз» ждать не стоит.   
— Вы говорили о списках, — меньше всего это походило на вопрос.  
— Да, я подготовил списки людей, которых можно зачислить в команду, — отчеканил Джим и без приглашения уселся напротив Пайка.   
— Насколько мне известно, это моя обязанность.  
— То есть у вас тоже есть составленный список? — Кирк с вызовом глянул на собеседника. — Можно взглянуть?  
— Я хочу подобрать экипаж самостоятельно, мне кажется...  
— То есть его у вас нет, — Джим ухмыльнулся, но его веселье быстро пресек Пайк.  
— Давайте взглянем на то, что подготовил мистер Кирк, — добродушно улыбнулся Кристофер, видимо, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию, особого эффекта это правда не возымело. — Джеймс не первый год работает на компанию и неплохо знает здешний контингент. Стоящих людей найти не так уж просто, так что давайте хотя бы выясним от чего отталкиваться, — он забрал бумагу у Джима и протянул ее Споку.   
— Перечислите мне сразу, кто из них владеет английским, выходящим за пределы, кхм... портовой необходимости? Может, кто-то владеет испанским? Так же знание корабля, не только практическая сторона, теория тоже важна, — Спок даже не взглянул на фамилии. — Непьющие, работоспособные люди, желательно выходцы из Ирландии или Англии, вот, кто нужен на борту. Я против побратимства, мистер Кирк, — он поднял на собеседника холодный, ничего не выражающий взгляд, и Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать тому в лицо, что если бы не это самое побратимство, капитаном стал бы он. — Итак, кто из представленных вами людей подходит под все требования?  
— Нууу, допустим никто, — честно ответил Кирк. Он подбирал хороших проверенных ребят, но никто из них не был идеален. Каждый разбирался в чем-то своем, в этом, по мнению Джима, и был смысл команды. Сотня разношерстных людей, действующая как слаженный механизм.  
— Может, все-таки пройдетесь по списку? — попытался спасти ситуацию Пайк.  
— Не вижу в этом необходимости, но... давайте попробуем, — он ткнул в одну из фамилий. — Хикару Сулу. Японец? И вы предлагаете взять его рулевым? Он хоть владеет английским?  
— Он владеет не языком, а кораблем. В прямом смысле. Рифы, узкие проливы и бухты...  
— Я повторю свой вопрос — он владеет английским?  
— Нет, капитан. Сэр, — последнее слово Джим едва ли не выплюнул. Хотя, стоило признать, что в прошлом плавании он сам испытывал с этим не малые проблемы. Но равных Хикару в Нантакете не было, Кирк это точно знал.  
— И как, по-вашему, он будет понимать мои приказы? — недожавшись ответа, Спок выбрал следующую фамилию. — Не уверен, что произношу правильно... Чехов? Мистер Кирк, в вашем списке есть хоть один американец?  
— А у вас с этим какие-то проблемы? — огрызнулся Джим, но тут же исправился. — Он знает язык отлично, и вообще парень всю жизнь в штатах прожил, все пятнадцать...  
— Пятнадцать? Вы серьезно? — черт, Кирк понял, что сболтнул лишнего и... может, перечеркнул этим будущее паренька. — Он слишком юн.  
— Я извиняюсь, а что вы будете делать с мальчишками-сиротами, которые записываются простыми матросами? Без них никуда.  
— Если мне понадобится совет насчет этого, я обязательно спрошу вашего мнения.  
— Естественно спросите, я же старший помощник!  
— Мистер Кирк! — чтобы погасить разгорающийся конфликт, Пайку пришлось повысить голос. — Капитан Спок, так дело не пойдет, я уверен, что в предоставленном списке есть достойные кандидатуры.  
— Вот именно, я отлично знаю этих людей, — встрял Кирк.  
— Мы рассмотрим список, не беспокойтесь, — Пайк выразительно глянул на Джима, явно намекая, что тому пора убираться из кабинета.  
— А знаете что, капитан? — он поднялся со стула. — Если уж на то пошло, то я и сам под ваши критерии не подхожу. Родился в Айове и английским владею, но вот с теорией корабельного дела, увы, не сложилось, — он пожал плечами. — Может, моя кандидатура вас тоже не устраивает?  
— Мистер Кирк, я буду ждать вас у себя через пару дней, — Пайк вышел из-за стола и едва ли не дружески хлопнул его по плечу. Еще бы... Терять такого старпома в сложившейся ситуации было верхом безумия.  
Впрочем, когда началась настоящая выматывающая подготовка к отплытию, Джим понял, что Спок с легкостью справился бы и без него. Кажется, молодому капитану вообще никто не объяснял, для чего в его распоряжении есть старпом, готовый в любой момент подставить плечо. Капитан Арчер, с которым Кирк выходил в море раньше, вешал на помощника всю «грязную» работу и ежедневно требовал приходить с отчетами. И если тогда Джим жалел себя, думая, что ему попался самый невыносимый капитан, то теперь готов был взять свои слова обратно.  
В работе со Споком все обстояло диаметрально противоположно. Тот не терпел советов, прислушивался только к себе и критиковал любое предложение старпома. Кирку даже стало казаться, что тот делает это на зло, хотя... на самом деле, они с МакКоем даже как-то поспорили способен ли вообще их отмороженный капитан испытывать эмоции.  
Апогея это глупое соперничество достигло, когда Джим едва ли не с боем отстаивал собственноручно проложенный маршрут. Спок слушал его, прикрыв глаза, а потом... просто отклонил предложение старпома. Он не хотел рисковать, не доверял команде и, главное, не доверял старшему помощнику. Кирк не представлял, что не так с этим замкнутым парнем, но точно знал — одиночки на корабле долго не задерживаются.

***

В ночь перед отплытием Джим заснуть так и не смог. Такое случилось впервые, так он не волновался даже перед первым рейсом. Хотя тогда Кирк уходил в море максимум на пару месяцев, а сейчас... Две тысячи бочек. Что бы он там не говорил матери, вряд ли команда управится с таким заказом и за год. Уже через пару часов все они: и капитан Спок, и Боунс, юный Чехов и целая толпа матросов, верящих в призрачную романтику, окажутся в открытом океане, и вот тогда начнутся настоящие проблемы.   
Несмотря на то, что встал он еще на рассвете, и времени, чтобы принарядиться, было достаточно, особо готовиться к торжественной части перед посадкой в лодки Кирк не стал. Вряд ли синий кит оценит парадный китель и ленточку на шее.   
Спустившись на первый этаж, Джим, к своему удивлению, застал мечущуюся по всему дому немногочисленную прислугу и мать, командующую всем этим балаганом. Заметив сына, топчущегося на лестнице, Вайнона лишь сухо кивнула. В семейных традициях Кирков не числилось долгих объятий и слезных прощаний, Джим уже давно привык к неловким минутам перед расставанием.  
— В таком виде пойдешь? — мать придирчиво оглядела его скромный наряд — рубаху с жилетом, и штаны из грубой ткани, заправленные в высокие сапоги.  
— Красоту ничем не испортишь, — Кирк улыбнулся. — Придешь проводить?  
— Ты серьезно? — она нахмурилась. — У меня и без этого дел хватает. Сегодня собираем салат и шпинат.  
— Понял, — буркнул Джим, стараясь скрыть обиду. Все-таки отправляться в плавание всегда легче, когда перед посадкой в лодку видишь в толпе знакомое лицо.  
— Джеймс, не нужно, — она легко коснулась плеча сына. — Ты знаешь, что твоей затеи я не одобряю. — Отлично, повторишь это, когда я вернусь сюда со своей долей выручки, — он ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись на каблуках, покинул дом.   
Его вещи еще со вчерашнего дня покоились в каюте старпома, так что налегке Кирк добрался до площади за двадцать минут.  
В этот раз суеты было больше обычного. Начальство компании прибыло проводить уже расхваленный «Энтерпрайз», люди просто пришли поглазеть на отправление. Все куда-то спешили, мешались под ногами, сталкивались друг с другом и снова торопились в порт. Джим во всем этом участия не принимал, держась в стороне. Все обязанности на суше были выполнены, теперь его ждал лишь океан.  
Спока, то есть капитана Спока, Кирк не видел до самого начала официальной церемонии. Только когда его попросили подняться на помост, Джим смог увидеть этого парня. Всё время пока Пайк разглагольствовал о важности их миссии, он тупо пялился на капитана. Черный мундир с блестящими пуговицами, треугольная шляпа и белые перчатки. Зрелище впечатляющее...  
Но вместо того, чтобы разглядывать ненавистного, между прочим, капитана, Кирк решил заняться делом куда более полезным. Нет, не слушать пафосные речи, а выискивать в толпе Боунса. Он очень надеялся, что МакКой в последний момент не надрался в каком-нибудь кабаке и не проспал отплытие.  
Правда вместо друга Джим отыскал в толпе совсем другого человека, того, чей цепкий взгляд заставлял его заливаться краской. Мать все-таки пришла проводить сына и теперь наверняка думала, что на фоне одетого с иголочки капитана тот выглядит едва ли не оборванцем. Ей никогда не угодишь!  
Жалко, что времени подбежать уже не было. Прошло от силы пару минут, прежде чем по площади пронеслось громогласное «ура!», и вся команда ринулась к лодкам, смиренно дожидающимся их у берега. Старшему помощнику было положено оказаться на борту прежде капитана, чтобы подготовить всё к его прибытию.  
В который раз Джим убеждался, что запах моря успокаивает его. Вместе с берегом в тумане растворялись и нерешенные проблемы. Кирк чувствовал себя на своем месте. Он знал, что от него требуется, и знал, что для этого нужно делать.  
Поднявшись на борт «Энтерпрайз» и отдав первые указания команде, Джим восхищенно окинул взглядом мачты и палубы, на воде эта красавица смотрелась еще лучше, чем на верфи. Интересно, капитан Спок ощущает такой же трепет, смотря на свое судно?  
— На месте капитана я бы вызвал тебя на дуэль, — Кирк вздрогнул, когда кто-то ехидно фыркнул у него над ухом.  
— Черт, Боунс! — он развернулся к другу. — Ты меня испугал!  
— А гоблин бы приревновал, хотя... Это бы доказало, что у него есть чувства, — МакКой рассмеялся.  
— Гоблин? Эй, вообще-то это твой капитан.  
— И твой тоже, — парировал Боунс.  
— Я боялся, что ты вообще не явишься, — Кирк уставился на друга. Помятый и не бритый тот представлял жалкое зрелище. — Только не говори, что напился перед рейсом...  
— Трезв как стеклышко, — МакКой положил руку ему на плечо. — А ты как? Все нормально?  
— А что, не похоже? — Джим скривился.   
— Да кто тебя знае... Капитан на палубе, — он кивнул на Спока, поднявшегося на борт. Застыв словно каменное изваяние, тот следил за работой команды. — Ставлю на то, что и двух дней не пройдет, как вы сцепитесь.   
— И с каких пор ты разбрасываешься деньгами? — легко поклонившись, Кирк развернулся и, натянув приветливую улыбку, зашагал к капитану. — Капитан Спок, приветствую вас на борту!  
— Мистер Кирк, — тот поприветствовал старпома кивком головы. — Все в порядке?  
— Будьте в этом уверены, моя работа — контролировать здесь все.   
— Что ж, тогда дайте мне знать, если я что-то буду делать не так, — Спок говорил это без улыбки, и холодные слова прозвучали как насмешка. — Китобойная компания настаивала на вашей кандидатуре, и я хочу понять почему.  
— Поверьте, у них было достаточно оснований, — в тон ему ответил Кирк. — Большие люди хотят быть уверены в том, что их денежные вложения не пойдут ко дну. Что «Энтерпрайз» вернется в Нантакет с под завязку набитыми жиром бочками.  
— Разумеется, — сцепив руки за спиной, капитан развернулся, двинувшись дальше по палубе. Победу в этом словесном поединке Джим приписал себе.   
Прошло еще около часа, прежде чем с приготовлениями к отплытию было покончено. В этот раз судно отправлялось в плавание снаряженное по полной программе, одни только трюмы были полностью заполнены провизией. Джим не знал — дело тут в дотошном капитане, его высокопоставленном отце или в больших надеждах, возлагаемых на «Энтерпрайз». Так или иначе, в этот раз подготовка была выполнена по первому разряду.   
Но легкой жизни, конечно, никто не обещал. Матросы всегда будут пить дешевый ром, а не выдержанное в погребах вино. Хотя Кирку это даже нравилось, по части морских порядков он был консерватором похлеще Боунса. Одна мысль о том, что когда-нибудь машины смогут заменить в море людей, казалась сумасшествием.  
— Поднять якорь!   
Капитан отдал свой первый приказ. Плавание началось.


	2. «Энтерпрайз»

— Парус по ветру, матросы на мачту! Мистер Сулу, нечего стоять без дела, к штурвалу! Мистер Стивенсон, поднять паруса!  
Вся палуба разом пришла в движение. Кирк с радостью отмечал среди команды знакомые лица и приветственно кивал старым приятелям. Видимо, Пайк все-таки пересмотрел списки, и даже пареньки со швабрами были набраны из числа тех, кого Джим подметил еще в порту. Так же как и он, они глазели на «Энтерпрайз и мечтали стать его частью.   
— Почему у брасов никого нет?! — мечты мечтами, но расслабляться было некогда. Желая, чтобы все прошло идеально, желая показать капитану уровень своей подготовки, Кирк буквально метался по палубе, отдавая распоряжения. Выход в открытое море дело непростое, но все шло гладко, до тех пор, пока...  
— Мистер Кирк! Мистер Кирк, узел! — Джим обернулся на крики и выругался про себя. Один из парусов по-прежнему не распустился, кажется, крепящие тросы запутались. А ведь он почти поверил в то, что все пройдет гладко!  
— Дьявол! — Кирк несколько раз посильней дернул за трос, надеясь, что это поможет. — Поднимаем якорь! Здесь не на что смотреть! — рявкнул он, краем глаза заметив застывшего посреди палубы Спока.  
— Капитан, парус запутался! — Джим вскинул голову, пытаясь понять, в чем же все-таки дело. Да, нижний правый угол грот-марселя по-прежнему был зацеплен за мачту, и все усилия команды оказались напрасны. Кирк понимал, что его следующие действия граничат с безумием, но он привык рисковать.   
— Черт, что ты творишь?! — крик Боунса вперемешку с руганью Джим услышал уже с высоты десятка метров. Ему потребовалось не больше пары секунд, чтобы забрать по вантам. Давненько он не геройствовал, но сноровка и опыт давали о себе знать. Выхватив ножик и держась одной рукой за мачту, Кирк размахнулся и что есть силы ударил по узлу, перерубив его. Парус раскрылся, а снизу тут же послышались одобрительные крики:  
— Мистер Кирк, здорово!  
— Так держать!  
— Ты просто сумасшедший... — последняя фраза, конечно же, принадлежала Боунсу. — А если б сорвался?  
— Ну не сорвался же? Даже если так... Тебе должны за что-то платить, доктор МакКой.  
— Придурок.  
Джим бы еще шутя попрепирался с Боунсом, испытывая его терпение, но развлекаться было некогда, на корабле дел хватало. Это капитану позволительно взирать на простых смертных с высоты своего положения, а старпом вынужден вертеться, метаться по судну, контролируя всех и вся.  
К концу первого дня Кирк был выжат как лимон, хотя эта усталость ощущалась приятно. Он вернулся в свою стихию, но требовалась хоть неделя, чтобы привыкнуть к нагрузкам. Почти три месяца жизни на ферме давали о себе знать. Джим мечтал поскорее добраться до своей койки и вытянуть наконец ноги, но... Парнишка-юнга, постучавшийся в каюту, нарушил его планы. Точнее не совсем он, а капитан Спок. И с чего это тому вздумалось пригласить своего старшего помощника на ужин? Что за светские рауты на борту «Энтерпрайз»? Хотя, признаться честно, Джиму было любопытное поболтать с капитаном наедине. Кто знает, может еще не все потеряно. Море, как говорится, сближает.  
Зайдя в новёхонькую, но довольно аскетичную каюту капитана, Кирк понял, что приватного разговора Спок не планировал. На ужин был приглашен еще и МакКой. Приходу друга доктор явно обрадовался, картинно закатив глаза и кивнув на Спока, стоящего к ним спиной и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывающего карту.   
— Капитан Спок, сэр, — Джим решил, что благоразумнее будет обозначить свое присутствие. — Разрешите войти?  
— Мистер Кирк, — хозяин каюты жестом указал на свободный стул. — Честно говоря, я сомневался в том, что вы придете.  
— То есть у меня была возможность отказаться? — Кирк улыбнулся, желая, чтобы это прозвучало шуткой, а не упреком. Хотя у новоявленного капитана явно были большие проблемы с чувством юмора.   
— Это не приказ, а лишь приглашение.  
— В следующий раз обязательно это учту. Итак... по какому поводу собрание?   
— Это просто ужин, дружеский жест, если угодно, — вслед за Джимом капитан занял свое место за столом.  
— Для этого нужно быть друзьями, не так ли? — не удержался и съязвил МакКой.   
— Боунс! Капитан, простите его, доктор бывает не сдержан, — Кирк укоризненно глянул на друга. Только этого им не хватало.  
— Как и вы, — Спок сцепил пальцы замком и внимательно уставился на старпома.  
— Извините, не очень понимаю, о чем вы.  
— О сегодняшнем инциденте при отправлении.  
— Вы о парусе? — не обращая внимания на напряженную атмосферу, он потянулся за своей порцией. Картофель, солонина и даже фрукты... Настоящая роскошь в плавании.   
— Я о вашем безрассудстве.  
— Капитан, вы бы предпочли остаться без паруса?  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы подобное не повторилось.   
— Обещать ничего не могу. Я выполнял свою работу, выполнял так, как умею. И если будет нужно снова поступить, как вы сказали, безрассудно, я даже не задумаюсь, — пожал плечами Джим. — И вообще, разве на, кхм... дружеском ужине обязательно говорить о работе?  
— Вы правы. Хотя, признаю, на светские беседы данное место не располагает, — Спок выдержал паузу. — Если дойдем до Кабо-Верде за две недели, то есть шанс выйти в Тихий океан по расписанию... Вам не нравится ужин? Подобную пищу мы увидим нескоро, — он глянул на полупустую тарелку Кирка. — На мой вкус кукуруза приготовлена... неплохо.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Джиму послышался смешок Боунса. — Но я, пожалуй, откажусь, терпеть ее не могу.   
— Это довольно интересно, учитывая, что вы выросли на ферме...  
— Ничего интересного. Мне просто осточертело давиться ей каждый день, — резко перебил его Кирк. Разговор начинал принимать опасные обороты.  
— ...а ваш отец погиб в плавании, да?  
— Да, — неохотно кивнул Кирк. — Фермой теперь занимается мать.  
— Вы знаете эту историю, мистер МакКой?  
— Капитан, я вас не совсем понимаю, — Боунс нахмурился.  
— Вы знали, что отец мистер Кирка погиб, когда попытался загарпунить огромного кита? Который впоследствии все равно ушел от судна.   
— У всех нас своя дорога к морю, — уклончиво отозвался МакКой.  
— Насколько мне стало известно, ваш род имеет к морю достаточно посредственное отношение, — продолжил Спок.  
— Я родом из Айовы, если это имеет какое-то значение.  
— Я хотел лишь указать на то, что в отличие от коренных жителей Нантакета...  
— Хотели ткнуть меня носом в мое происхождение или не дает покоя, что у фермера смелости и сноровки хватило на то, чтобы спасти положение в то время, как вы столбом стояли? — не выдержав, вспылил Джим. — Я уже не раз такое проходил, и не думайте, что этим задели меня. Да, у нас есть ферма, да, я не принадлежу к фамилии именитых китобоев, но это не имеет ровно никакого значения, пока я приношу деньги компании, — он поднялся из-за стола. — А теперь, если капитан не против, мне нужно распределить вельботы и дозорных.  
Откланявшись, Кирк покинул каюту. Неужели он действительно рассчитывал найти с капитаном общий язык?   
Джим не знал, чего своими расспросами добивался тот. Просто хотел унизить или узнать побольше о своем старпоме, так сказать, проверить на прочность? Так или иначе, несмотря на свое происхождение на борту «Энтерпрайз» Кирк был своим, команда верила и доверяла ему... в отличие от капитана.   
Кстати о команде... неплохо было бы их проверить, первый день наверняка дался ребятам гораздо тяжелей, чем командному составу.  
— Дамочки, поздравляю вас! — задорно выкрикнул Джим, спустившись вниз, туда, где ужинали простые матросы. С начала плавания прошло всего ничего, а тут уже стоял тяжелый запах — смесь похлебки и пота. Честно сказать, от такого Кирк уже успел отвыкнуть. — Знаете, таких сопливых недоумков я в жизни не видел. Узел! Какого черта? — он говорил это без злости, но всё равно все повскакивали со своих мест и потупили взгляд. В конце концов, никто из них и пальцем не пошевелил, пока старпом отвязывал запутавшийся парус.   
— Мда... теперь я даже сомневаюсь, есть ли здесь хоть один юнец, которому я могу доверить хоть сколько-нибудь ответственную работу, — он выдержал паузу. — Так, мистер Чепел.   
— Сэр!  
— Будете капитанским гарпунером. Учтите, до первой же оплошности. Мистер Лоуренс, вы со мной, и вас предупреждение тоже касается.   
— Понял, сэр!  
— Кто у нас еще остался? Мистер Питерсон? — Джим достал свой список и сверился с ним. — Вы будите гарпунером второго помощника.  
— Есть, сэр! — судя по радостному голосу, парень назначения вообще не ожидал. Хотя все знали: испытывать новичков и давать им шанс — одна из отличительных черт Джеймса Кирка. — По шесть человек на вельбот, первая отработка завтра. Ровно в шесть утра. Учтите, кто не справится, до конца плавания будут палубы драить.  
— Но мы даже не прошли Галифакс, сэр! — один из птенцов решительно вышел вперед, и вот это стало для Джима неожиданностью.   
— Ваше имя?  
— Эдди. Эдди Райли.  
— Ну что ж, мистер Райли, как вы думаете, китам известно, где находится Галифакс? — команда дружно разразилась хохотом. — Послушайте и вы, мистер Райли, и все остальные. Я не спрашиваю вас — кто вы и откуда. Вполне вероятно, что некоторые беглые преступники, но мне плевать на это. Плевать до тех пор, пока вы трудитесь на благо компании и прикладываете все силы, чтобы добыть лишнюю бочку китового жира, — он прошелся вдоль рядка притихших матросов и снова остановился напротив парнишки. — Я намерен набрать две тысячи бочек и вернуться домой как можно скорей. И знаете что, мистер Райли? Даже в хорошую погоду и в отсутствие китов мы спустим вельботы и отработаем все маневры, необходимые для китобоев. А кто будет отлынивать, клянусь — отправятся домой вплавь. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
— Да, сэр.  
Джим не любил произносить подобные речи, но на команду они действовали отрезвляюще. Иногда им приходилось напоминать, на кого они работают и кому подчиняются.   
— Эй! Да-да, ты, — уже идя к выходу, Кирк натолкнулся на юного парнишку, отчаянно цепляющегося за лавку. В первые дни качки всем приходится тяжело, но некоторым бывает еще хуже, Джим знал это по себе. — Ну-ка быстро на палубу. И не нужно на меня так смотреть!  
Нет, Кирк не был монстром и не собирался давать мальчишке, которому и так плохо, еще и ночную работу, просто... того нужно было привести в чувство. В какой-то степени Джим несмотря на свою молодость ощущал ответственность за этих детей.   
— Павел Чехов, верно? — обратился он к матросу, выйдя на верхнюю палубу.   
— Да, с-сэр, — видимо стесняясь своего сильного акцента, тихо произнес парень.  
— Я помню тебя по прошлому плаванию, видно, способный парень, — он дружески опустил руку на плечо Павла. — Хочешь совет? По первости всех мутит, потом привыкнешь. Я, конечно, могу тебя за борт свесить, чтобы морскую болезнь отвадить... Со мной так и поступили, — Кирк усмехнулся. — Только я так делать не буду, просто не сиди там в этой вони, выйди, подыши, я серьезно, будет гораздо лучше.   
— Спасибо, сэр, — Чехов смущался, но смотрел на Джима с таким восхищением, что улыбку сдержать было невозможно.   
— Не за что. Теперь здесь твоя семья и... И даже если я буду орать на тебя или что-то в этом роде, не воспринимай на свой счет, — Кирк не знал, зачем это добавил, но почему-то хотелось подбодрить парнишку.  
Хотя уже через пару дней сочувствие к новичкам у него пропало напрочь. Из-за штиля «Энтерпрайз» шел медленно, и Джим целыми днями только и занимался тем, что гонял по палубе с десяток парней, заставляя их выполнять мелкие поручения и пытаясь вбить в их головы хоть какое-то представление о китобойном деле. В чем-то капитан Спок был прав, при встрече с китом потребуется не только сплоченная, но еще и обученная команда.  
— Мистер Кирк! — легок на помине... После инцидента за ужином общение капитана со старпомом ограничивалось лишь обсуждением необходимых рабочих моментов.  
— Сэр?  
— Поставьте лисели, — само появление капитана на верхней палубе было нечастым явлением, да еще и с такой просьбой.  
— Мы подходим к гольфстриму. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Лучше пока что держать пять узлов, — кажется, об этом и просил Пайк — быть верным советчиком.  
— Мистер Кирк, из-за штиля у нас два дня отставания. Нужно ускориться, если хотим поймать восточный ветер, — холодно бросил Спок. — Ставьте лисели. Это приказ.  
Команда с любопытством наблюдала за Джимом, ожидая, что же тот предпримет. Даже простые матросы чувствовали искрящее напряжение между старшим помощником и капитаном. Ни для кого на борту корабля это немое противостояние не было секретом.   
— Поднять лисели, — команда не шелохнулась. — Вы оглохли что ли?! Живо наверх! — пришлось повысить голос, и только после порции брани матросы засуетились. — Следите за брасами! Какого черта вы ползаете по палубе как дохлые мухи?! Добавить ходу!   
— Есть, сэр!  
Эти люди подчинялись Кирку, а он сам... не мог идти против капитана, таков порядок. Хотя сейчас, искоса поглядывая на Спока, Джим гордился своими подопечными. Если сначала в каждом движении капитана сквозило напряжение, то после того, как команда в считанные минуты распустила дополнительный парус, он удивленно вкинул брови и (Кирк был готов поклясться) даже улыбнулся.  
Хотя легче от этого не стало. Джиму до сих пор было неуютно под тяжелым взглядом, а тучи, появившиеся на горизонте, не позволили разрядить ситуацию шуткой вроде «Команда знает, что такое лисели. Проверка пройдена?».  
— Сэр, — Кирк посчитал необходимым предупредить капитана. — Шквальный ветер по правому борту. Нужно менять курс.  
— Рано, мистер Кирк.  
— Мы идем прямо на бурю на восьми узлах! — на кривом английском окликнул старшего помощника Сулу. — А она к там и того быстрее, — уж к чему-чему, а к опасениям опытного рулевого стоило прислушаться.   
— Капитан, если не уберем паруса и не повернем, нас опрокинет, — Джим вплотную приблизился к Споку и, надеясь, что хоть сейчас этот упертый баран не будет стоять на своем, прошипел: — Я серьезно, команда к этому не готова.  
— Как быстро испарилась ваша уверенность в экипаже, — Спок склонил в голову, словно ждал от Кирка какой-то реакции, а не дождавшись ее, добавил: — Мы не повернем.  
В который раз Джим удивлялся тому, какую власть Спок имеет над людьми. Может, капитаном он был никудышным, но какой-то сверхъестественной властью определенно обладал.  
— Мистер Сулу, держите курс.  
— Есть, капитан!  
— Мы потеряем два дня, если свернем, мистер Кирк, я как и вы не намерен затягивать плавание. Пройдем по кромке. И быть может проведение поможет нам справиться с таким штормовым ветром, — Спок плотнее запахнул китель. — Кажется, мистер Пайк говорил мне, что вы не верите в безвыходные ситуации, разве не так?  
Да, это было так, но вместе с тем Кирк верил в безрассудство и сейчас, чувствуя приближение стихии, ее холодное соленое дыхание, пробирающее до дрожи, понимал, что они идут прямиком навстречу своей гибели.  
— Нужно развернуться и идти по ветру! — Джиму оставалось только завидовать выдержке Спока. Их плавание могло закончиться через считанные минуты вместе с жизнями команды, не несущей никакой ответственности за действия своего капитана.   
— Мистер Кирк, я уже отдал приказ.  
Вспыхнувшая совсем рядом с кораблем молния осветила лицо Спока, сделав его неестественно бледным словно у мертвеца. Что ж, вряд ли худая высокая фигура, едва удерживающаяся на ветру, придавала команде уверенности. Нет, капитан скорее был похож на демона, провожающего корабль прямиком к сердцу моря.  
Поворачивать назад или менять курс было уже поздно, они оказались в эпицентре бури, и теперь оставалось лишь идти вперед и надеться на удачу.  
— Идет волна! — Джим не успел опомниться как поток ледяной воды рухнул на палубу, смывая все на своем пути: инструменты, веревки, людей...  
— Убрать паруса, мистер Чейстон! — едва ли не выкрикнул Спок. Он будто опомнился, вышел из ступора, и Джиму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы подхватить инициативу.  
— Давайте на мачты, хватайтесь за ванты, встаньте против ветра и держитесь! Нужно во что бы то ни стало убрать паруса!  
Выполнить приказ оказалось почти невозможно. Волны одна за одной разбивались о палубу. Люди попросту не могли добрать до парусов.  
— Поворачивайте, держите по ветру! — наконец решился поступиться своими принципами капитан.  
— Поздно, нужно рубить...  
— Поворачивайте!  
— Слишком поздно, черт тебя подери! — подчинившись эмоциям, Кирк схватил капитана за отворот кителя, но, опомнившись, почти тут же отпустил. Сейчас было не время для разборок. Ветер стал еще сильней, вода теперь не просто заливалась на палубы, а едва ли не погребала под собой судно. Нужно было что-то срочно делать с парусами. Окликнув, находящихся поблизости, Джим принялся перерубать веревки, показывая остальным, что нужно делать. Общими усилиями они кое-как добились того, что паруса начали с грохотом падать вниз.  
Кирк даже не поверил, когда в одно мгновение гром стих, а волны перестали окатывать его ледяной водой. Корабль мерно покачивался из стороны в сторону, словно отходя от пережитого, а паруса серыми кучами валялись на палубе. Команда пыталась отдышаться. Что ж, испытание было пройдено, вот только вряд ли Спока порадовал такой исход.   
Возможность убедиться в этом представилась Джиму уже на следующий день. Ему доложили о том, что капитан желает видеть старшего помощника у себя. Но на корабле после бури оставалась еще куча работы: требовалось поднять паруса и попытаться взять прежний курс. По мнению Кирка, это было куда важнее, чем, потупив взгляд, стоять навытяжку перед Споком.   
— Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр? — добраться до каюты капитана Джим смог лишь поздним вечером, едва ли не ночью.   
Спок сидел за столом, обложившись какими-то бумагами, и, увидев Кирка, лишь удивленно вздернул бровь.  
— Я думал, сегодня вы так и не явитесь, — он искоса глянул на часы. — Так или иначе, завтра в шесть утра вы соберете команду и сообщите им, что мы возвращаемся в Нантакет на ремонт, а затем, — Спок выдержал паузу, — извинитесь перед ними за то, что ослушались капитанского приказа и едва не погубили жизни всех моряков на этом судне.  
— Что? — Джим сначала подумал, что это какая-то идиотская шутка, потому что он вообще не понимал, о чем говорит этот человек. Вернуться в Нантакет, без единой бочки жира на разбитом корабле было смерти подобно.  
— Я приму вашу отставку по возвращению в порт. На этом всё, — Кирку приходилось выслушивать от капитанов угрозы и похлеще, но это всегда оказывалось лишь блефом. Спок же не был похож на человека, способного пустить в ход такие низкие приемчики.   
— Это вы приказали поставить лисели, капитан! — сделав ударение на последнем слове, возмутился Джим.  
— Выполняй вы мои приказы вовремя, все бы прошло как я и планировал, — глухо отозвался Спок. — Команду следовало испытать, и буря оказалась хорошим шансом.   
— О да, и поэтому вы послали корабль на верную гибель? — огрызнулся Джим. Что ж, если капитан и правда хочет отправить его в отставку, терять нечего.  
— «Энтерпрайз» остался наплаву. Погибших нет, несколько травм не в счет, для этого на борту есть врач. Я готовился к худшему исходу.  
— А можно узнать, я-то тут причем? Хотите вымесить на ком-то злость? Так увольте себя! Как вам там такой расклад, а? — Кирк понимал, что перегибает палку и, заметив как сверкнули глаза капитана, даже испугался, что сейчас тот плюнет на свою выдержку и придушит старпома прямо здесь, на этом чертовом столе. Джим тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли.   
— Вы забыли, с кем разговариваете? — Спок порывисто поднялся. — Я ваш капитан. Человек, которому компания доверила этот корабль! А вы, мистер Кирк, сколько бы китовых булавок не прицепили на свой мундир, навсегда останетесь всего лишь фермерским мальчишкой. Мальчишкой, выбившим себе место старпома нахальством и тупым упрямством, — он был похож на оголенный нерв. Сжав кулаки, капитан сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и, превозмогая себя, опустился обратно в кресло. — Убирайтесь. Встретимся завтра на верхней палубе и... потрудитесь подготовить речь.  
— Нет, подождите, никуда я не пойду, — Джим скрестил руки на груди. — Капитан, сэр, послушайте, вернуться порт без единой бочки жира — это ошибка, — он старался говорить медленней и как можно спокойней. — Как только большие шишки из компании увидят, в каком состоянии «Энтерпрайз», полетят головы. Будьте уверены, громкая фамилия вас не спасет. Совсем наоборот, просто опозорите и себя, и своего отца, — Кирк прошел вглубь кабинета и без разрешения опустился в кресло напротив Спока. — Лучше нам потрудиться обоим на славу. Наполнить корабль жиром, вернуться через год и распрощаться при первой возможности.  
— Поверьте, я хочу того же, — поступившись гордостью, согласился капитан, и Кирк даже улыбнулся, понимая, что только что они оба сделали маленький шаг на пути к примирению.  
Судя по тому, как Спок кивнул сам себе, опустив взгляд и вновь уткнувшись в бумаги, инцидент был исчерпан и никакого возвращения в Нантакет в ближайшее время ожидать не следовало.  
Джим в тайне гордился своей речью и даже похвастался бы ее перед Боунсом, если бы не знал, что некоторые разговоры должны оставаться лишь между капитаном и его правой рукой.   
Тем более, что их рабочие отношения наконец сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Спок стал прислушиваться, признал за Кирком его место, итогом чего стала целая череда взвешенных и грамотных решений, касающихся не только ремонта корабля, но и выслеживания китов.  
Это стало для Джима приятной неожиданностью. Спустя месяц с начала плавания жизнь на корабле наконец упорядочилась. Капитан возился с журналом, картами и хитроумными измерительными приборами в своей каюте, а старпом муштровал команду, отрабатывал стандартные маневры и мечтал заметить на горизонте заветный фонтан.  
Иногда Спок даже появлялся на верхней палубе, и под насмешливым взглядом Джима прогуливался вдоль бортов, задавая казавшиеся опытному моряку глупые вопросы. Он не лез, куда не следовало, но вместе с тем с какой-то необъяснимой педантичностью пытался разобраться в тонкостях, постичь которые можно было только на практике. Такое стремление заслуживало уважения. А это уже немало, особенно учитывая, что помимо своей воли Кирк потихоньку привязывался к молчаливому капитану. Каждую субботу тот приглашал их с Боунсом на ужин и пусть и нехотя, но рассказывал о Большой земле такие истории, от которых у Джима голова шла кругом. Пусть в морском деле мистер Спок и был новичком, но зато сухопутную часть мира, как выяснилось, успел изведать от и до.   
Следующие два месяца Кирк смог бы назвать даже идеальными, если бы не одно «но»... Да, отношения между главными людьми на корабле наладились, члены команды тоже притерлись друг к другу, серьезных конфликтов удавалось избежать, а море оставалось спокойным. Спокойным настолько, что Кирк готов был отдать все, лишь бы поскорее пустить в ход свой гарпун. За все плавание им пока не встретилось ни одного кита, а, значит, даже мечтать о возвращении домой было рано.   
Хотя, как выяснилось, не все на борту стремились поскорее оказаться в Нантакете. Боунс, например, устроился очень даже неплохо. Команда все еще не привыкла к наличию врача на борту и не жаловала постоянно острившего южанина. МакКоя, впрочем, это не задевало, компанию ему неизменно составляла початая бутылка рома. Джим, конечно, пытался с этим бороться, но очень скоро понял, что это имеет абсолютно противоположный эффект, и если с пьяным врачом капитан еще мог мириться, то старпому в таком виде появляться было никак нельзя.  
Хотя иногда Джим подходил к опасной черте, и виной тому — все тоже отсутствие китов и безделье. Занять себя на корабле было отчаянно нечем. Книг они с собой не брали, поэт из Кирка не вышел, дневник полагалось вести капитану, да и курс был уже проложен, проверен и перепроверен собственноручно не один раз.  
Самым доступным для себя развлечением Джим считал написание писем. Оставшимся на острове приятелям, соседским девушкам, но в основном, конечно, матери. В ближайшем порту Кирк намеревался отправить ей целую пачку. И пусть из них Вайнона наугад прочитывала одно или два, Джим продолжал писать много и часто. По прибытию домой ему нравилось переживать всё плавание заново, перечитывая собственные «опусы». В отличие от матери истории совсем не казались ему «однообразными» и «преувеличенными». По прошествии многих месяцев Кирк доставал ветхие листы и мог без труда восстановить в памяти каждый описанный день, будь то его трехсуточное пребывание в трюме в качестве наказания или случай, когда, не разобрав приказ, Сулу едва не наскочил на рифы. Сейчас же он просто жаловался на жару, на ленившихся матросов и на мистера Спока... больше для проформы, конечно.

«...вряд ли тебе интересно в сотый раз читать об укладе жизни на корабле, но я надеюсь, что в этот раз, увидев заветное слово, ты прочтешь мое письмо до конца.   
У нашего капитана, да-да, того самого, что в прошлых письмах фигурировал как „гоблин“ или „сноб“, какая-то нездоровая тяга к кукурузе. Я думаю вы бы на этой почве нашли общий язык. Серьезно, он так часто в попытках подначить меня упоминает нашу ферму, что мне иногда кажется, что его высокопревосходительство просто мечтает часок-другой поработать в полях, не разгибая спину. Ему бы не повредило, он такой бледный! Доктор Леонард МакКой ставит на то, что капитан искусно скрывает морскую болезнь, а я... почти поверил, что он призрак, ведущий нас в самое сердце океана. Знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь такие шутки, но не удержался. Прости.

Встретимся на страницах следующего письма.   
Целую, Джим»

Кирк еще раз перечитал написанное. Шутки шутками, а ведь он, желая развлечь мать, даже ни разу не соврал, ну разве что чуть приукрасил действительность. Ведь правда, Спок, больше походивший на собственную тень, все еще умудрялся сохранять аристократическую бледность, выходя на палубу в своей неизменной треуголке и белых перчатках.   
По сравнению с ним Джим походил на мальчишку-фермера, обгоревшего под палящим солнцем родной Айовы. Лицо, шея, грудь и руки по локоть — теперь они были почти что бронзового цвета, но зато остальное тело... Раздеваясь перед небольшим зеркалом и разглядывая свое отражение, Кирк думал, что мог бы с легкостью посоревноваться со Споком в болезненной бледности. Да уж, забавное состязание могло выйти...  
— Мистер Кирк! Вы не видели мистера Кирка?! — поток абсурдных мыслей прервали сначала голоса, а потом и шаги за дверью каюты. Влетевший в нее через пару секунд парень казался не то возбужденным, не то до смерти перепуганным. В сочетании с криками на палубе... Случилось либо что-то очень плохое, либо...  
— Что стряслось? — Джим тут же отложил письмо и вскочил на ноги. — Господи, да упокойся ты! — он встряхнул парня за плечи.  
— Там это... фонтан, мы их нашли, кажется... Нашли!   
Кирк не сразу поверил словам матроса, а осознав то, что они наконец обнаружили китов, оттолкнул его и вылетел на палубу. Безумно улыбаясь, он уставился на фонтанчики, поднимающиеся из океана. Джим готов был поклясться — на горизонте их было не меньше десятка.   
— Капитан, смотрите! — подскочив к Споку, Кирк радостно хлопнул того по плечу. — Наконец-то!   
— Снаряжайте лодки, — с трудом сдерживая улыбку, скомандовал капитан.  
— Есть! — еще никогда Джим не выполнял его приказ с такой радостью. — Мистер Чепел, Лоуренс и Питерсон, берите людей и спускайте лодки на воду.   
Команда уже давно готовилась к встрече с китами, и не прошло и пары минут как суденышки были готовы. Заняв лодку мистера Чепела, Джим первый же ринулся к заветному фонтанчику, оставив капитана позади.   
— Левее! Налегайте как следует! — вместе со всеми он работал веслами, стараясь увеличить скорость, но волны, разбивающиеся о борта, отбрасывали легкую посудину назад. — Давайте! Мы их упустим. Ну же, гребите усерднее!  
— Быстрее, нам нужно нагнать мистера Кирка! — несмотря на свистящий ветер Джим отлично слышал приказы капитана. Что ж, то, что тот тоже сел в лодку, приятно удивило. Оказывается, не такой он уж и сноб, раз взял в руки весло.  
Кирк бы с удовольствием развил эту тему, если бы не кит, проплывший от силы метрах в пяти от них. Его появление заставило сердце пропустить удар. Он восхищался и боготворил этих животных даже тогда, когда всаживал в них гарпун.   
— Парни, вон он! Осторожней... — Джим сместился на самый нос лодки, напряженно вглядываясь в воду.   
— Держимся по правому порту! — где-то над самым ухом раздался голос Спока, и, вскинув голову, Кирк торжествующе улыбнулся. Команда беспрекословно слушалась своего капитана, и никому бы и в голову сейчас не пришло, что каких-то пару месяцев назад тот впервые вступил на борт корабля.  
— Давайте, парни, я верю в вас! Идем на рекорд! — у них было не больше нескольких минут до того, как кит снова уйдет на глубину. Не исключено, что он мог испугаться слишком шумной команды и большее вовсе не показаться из воды. — Готовьте веревку! — наконец они подошли достаточно близко. — Мистер Чепел, приготовитесь, — Джим отдал первый приказ своему гарпунеру. — Еще поближе. И, черт возьми, не так резко! — он понимал, что срываться на команду нельзя, но адреналин зашкаливал. — Дааа, так, еще чуть-чуть, — кое как они развернули лодку, и, взвесив в руке свой гарпун, Кирк, не задумываясь, метнул его, попав точно в цель. Опыт все-таки давал о себе знать.  
Почувствовав боль, кит попытался избавиться от нее, резко уйдя под воду и тем самым чуть не потопив лодку. Джим знал, куда нужно бить, чтобы зафиксировать гарпун, и именно благодаря этому теперь они не теряли кита из вида. Хотя легче от этого не становилось...  
— Он ныряет! — послышался испуганный вопль, и Кирк рефлекторно метнул взгляд на веревку, примотанную к гарпуну. Кит уходил все глубже и глубже. Животное пыталось избавиться от гарпуна, металось, и даже самым опытным морякам было сложно определить, когда следует рубить веревку, а когда можно рискнуть.  
— Восемьдесят саженей, сэр! Эта тварь тянет нас на дно.  
— Давайте веревку! — рявкнул Джим. Он и так знал, что веревки осталось немного, и нужно было срочно что-то решать. Да хоть забрать точно такую же из другой лодки и связать их.  
— Шестьдесят саженей!  
Кирк понимал, что это глупо и безрассудно, но упускать первого кита не собирался. Как бы он потом смотрел в глаза своим людям, да и капитану Споку тоже?  
— Сколько саженей осталось?  
— Семьдесят, сэр! Нужно рубить.  
— Нет, никто ничего не предпринимает без моей команды! — заорал Кирк, и матрос так и застыл с занесенным топориком. — Еще рано!  
— Но пятьдесят саженей...  
— Рубите, черт подери! — орал второй помощник из другой лодки, но Джим даже не повернул головы. Этот кит — его добыча!  
— Тридцать саженей! Сэр, еще немного, и он угробит нас всех, — счет шёл на секунды... — Десять! — Джим, к удивлению, не слышал голоса Спока и его приказов. Тот давал старпому свободу выбора. А он знал, что нужно ждать до последнего.   
Веревка дернулась в последний раз и... о чудо, осталась прикрепленной к петлям на лодке. Кит замер, а потом, поднимая вокруг себя волны, вскинул собственное тело над водой, извергая фонтан воды, смешанной с кровью.  
Кирк слышал со всех сторон радостные, испуганные и даже восхищенные вздохи. Всаживая в кита один гарпун за другим, он не обращал внимания ни на пристальней взгляд Спока, стоящего на носу своей лодки, ни на кровь, пропитавшую рубашку и заливающую глаза. Вот оно — торжество человека над природой!  
Кит, пусть и небольшой, давал команде надежду на то, что они все-таки смогут отбить деньги, затраченные компанией, и забить трюм под завязку. Что уж говорить, каждый здесь хотел иметь на своем камзоле заветную булавку, отличительный знак китобоев. Джим мог похвастаться тремя такими.   
Хотя сейчас было не время тешить собственное самолюбие. Забить кита — только пол дела, жир еще нужно добыть и заготовить. Спок, считающий, что на борту каждый должен заниматься своим делом, набрал в команду настоящих мастеров, ребят, способных разделать тушу за считанные часы. Что ж, наконец и им посчастливилось продемонстрировать свои таланты.   
— Мистер Девитт, мистер Уикс для вас тут работенка, — ухмыльнулся Кирк, наконец выбравшийся из лодки на палубу. — Помогите ребятам поднять того здоровяка.  
— Здоровяка?  
— Фигурально выражаясь, — Джим рукавом вытер кровь с лица. — Жира в нем, наверное, совсем немного, но надо же с чего-то начинать.   
— Кто внутрь полезет уже решили? — Кирку всегда нравилась собранность простых матросов, не разменивающихся по мелочам и предпочитающих конкретные приказы.   
— Сейчас решим, — старпом мельком оглядел палубу. — Эй, Павел, давай сюда!  
— Сэр? — парнишка потупил взгляд, с трудом скрывая подступивший страх. Хотя его, конечно, можно было понять. Джим по себе знал, что такое лезть внутрь кита. Мало кто из мальчишек избегал подобной участи. Отвратительный запах, повсюду кровь и мерзость под ногами, не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть... Вот что врезалось в память Кирка. Это представлялось единственным способом вычерпать остатки жира, и по иронии судьбы способны делать это были только совсем юные неопытные мальчики, которым рост позволял пролезть в проделанное отверстие.   
— Не смотри на меня так. Полезешь, возражения не принимаются, — Джим кивнул на только что поднятую тушу. — Дадим тебе фонарь, ведро... считай, это своего рода посвящением.   
— Но мистер Кирк... — Чехов побледнел. — Вы уверены?  
— Более чем! Это приказ, — стараясь выглядеть строже, Джим сдвинул брови. Он терпеть не мог выставлять себя тираном, но иногда ситуация требовала именно этого. Команда должна не только уважать его, но и безоговорочно слушаться. — Хватит мяться на месте, ты самый мелкий, посмотри на этих переростков, от них в этом деле никакой пользы.  
— Но я еще ни ра...  
— Мистер Чехов, не заставляйте меня применять силу или вам хочется провести всю ночь внутри кита? — слова возымели свое действие, такая угроза перепугала Павла до смерти. Он неуверенно покосился на тушу и едва заметно кивнул. — Не бойся, ничего страшного в этом нет. Мерзко, противно, но не более, — в качестве поощрения Джим улыбнулся мальчишке и даже хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем покинуть палубу.   
Следовало найти капитана. Его лодка добралась до «Энтерпрайз» первой, но Спока нигде не было видно. Кирк хотел, чтобы тот поднялся наверх и произнес вдохновляющую речь перед командой. Он был несведущ в морских традициях, но Джим точно знал — люди ждут появления своего капитана.  
— Капитан Сп... Ох, прошу прощения, — Кирк застыл в дверях, ругая себя за то, что не удосужился даже постучаться. На корабле, в ограниченном пространстве личные границы стирались, да и у Джима всегда были проблемы с соблюдением этикета. Мог и догадаться, что прежде чем выступать перед командой такой человек как Спок предпочтет переодеться. Кирк продолжал стоять, рассеянно пялясь на капитана, с невозмутимым видом застегивающего рубашку. Без тяжелого кителя и платка-удавки на шее тот выглядел непривычно уязвимо и... трогательно, что ли.  
— Мистер Кирк, так и будете стоять? — Спок удивленно вскинул бровь. — Что-то случилось? Вы в порядке?  
— Я, эээ... да, все отлично, — в насквозь промокшем бушлате и с запекшейся на лице кровью Джим чувствовал себя неуместно в аккуратной, чистенькой каюте рядом с не менее идеальным капитаном. — Хотел вас поздравить, вот только особой радости что-то не вижу...  
— А у нас для нее есть повод? — Спок протянул Кирку белоснежный платок. — Это лишь первый кит, доставшийся, стоит сказать, не так просто. Он чуть не утянул вас на дно. Что дает мне повод сомневаться в расхваленном профессионализме команды. Кто знает, что будет дальше, когда мы встретим особи крупнее и сильнее... Если встретим.

***

Слова Спока в какой-то степени стали пророческими. Первый кит оказался единственным. Спустя почти четыре месяца в их трюме стояло лишь десять жалких бочек, а команда упала духом. Никому уже не хотелось повторять из раза в раз маневры на случай встречи с морским гигантом. И без этого было понятно, что такая удача им не светит.  
Пока суеверные матросы искали дурные знаки в небе или в названии корабля, командный состав пытался анализировать ситуацию. Скрепя сердце, Джим согласился отклониться от проложенного им ранее курса. Капитану это казалось единственным спасением и возможностью натолкнуться на китов, еще оставшихся в этих водах.  
И вот тогда-то началась настоящая работа! Не четко распланированное плавание с отметками необходимых точек на карте, а настоящее приключение! Ради таких моментов Кирк и рвался в море.  
За время плавания их запасы истощились, и пока «Энтерпрайз» окончательно не заплутал, было решено для начала взять курс на Мадагаскар, до которого, судя по расчетам, оставалось не так много. Там команда могла передохнуть, заготовить провизию, отправить почту и с новыми силами броситься навстречу неизвестности. Пусть кого-то на борту смелый план капитана и старпома пугал, но лично Джима это приводило в восторг!  
Теперь они со Споком проводили в капитанской каюте сутки напролет, склонившись над разложенными на столе бумагами. Обсуждая и горячо споря, они совместными усилиями пытались выработать хоть приблизительный план дальнейших действий. Наверное, со стороны казалось, что старпом и капитан наконец нашли точки соприкосновения и что совместная работа сблизила их, но Джим-то знал, что это далеко не так. Просто по прошествии времени стереотипы, засевшие в голове у обоих, постепенно растворялись.   
Да, Спок все еще смотрел на старпома свысока, считая его излишне эмоциональным и нелогичным, а Кирк в свою очередь обвинял его в снобизме, но... это не мешало им эффективно работать в команде. Спок, образованный и стремящийся делать все по книгам, отлично ориентировался по картам, но практики ему все же не хватало, и тут в ход шли уже навыки Джима. Так они и стояли часами перед полотном, водили пальцам по шершавой бумаге, вглядывались в мелкие названия островов в надежде, что где-то в тех водах им и улыбнется удача. Новый маршрут вырисовывался с трудом, и «сражения» проводились едва ли не за каждую проведенную на карте линию. Иногда упертость Спока просто выводила себя, и тогда Кирк обхватывал его запястье и сам двигал ругой капитана, показывая как можно обойти очередной риф и тушуясь после очередного «мистер Кирк, такой маневр не допустим и... может, отпустите мою руку?».  
У Джима никогда не было проблем с тактильностью, но почему-то прикасаться к Споку казалось... странным. Как будто дотронувшись до капитана, можно было понять его настоящего, прочесть его мысли.  
В очередной раз на Кирка нахлынули эти абсурдные мысли, когда они, наконец придя к согласию и выработав конечный вариант маршрута, отмечали его булавками на карте. Джим терпеть не мог мелкую кропотливую работу и тут, пытаясь расправиться с ней поскорее, втыкал их почти не глядя. По закону подлости очередная булавка угодила прямо в руку Спока, терпеливо выполняющего свою часть работы.   
— Ох, черт! Сэр, простите, я не заметил и... у вас кровь...  
— Все в порядке, мистер Кирк, — и все-таки Спок был самым странным человеком, которого знал Джим. Другой несомненно покрыл бы его отборной бранью, а не с интересом пялился на струйку крови, сбегающую к запястью. — Думаю, стоит обратиться к доктору МакКою.   
— Эмм, да, конечно, но... — Кирк замялся. — Стоит ли с такой ерундой идти к доктору? Можно просто остановить кровь, перевязать, чтобы ничего не попало, вот и все...  
— Все необходимое в шкафу, — Спок правильно уловил так и невысказанное предложение о помощи.  
Чувствуя себя дико глупо, Джим копался в ящиках, исподтишка наблюдая за капитаном. Тот всегда действовал по инструкциям, но... на корабле случались травмы и посерьезней, и на такие царапины никто внимания не обращал. Да пойди Спок с этой царапиной к Боунсу, его бы вся команда на смех подняла!   
Возомнив себя спасителем капитанской чести, Кирк отыскал несколько носовых платков и смочил один из них виски, чтобы продезинфицировать. Обрабатывая и перевязывая ранку, он не мог оторвать взгляда от рук Спока. За время плавания те огрубели, на ладонях появились мозоли, а кисти едва тронул загар. И Джиму эти изменения почему-то очень нравились. Настоящие, привыкшие к работе руки, до которых чертовски приятно дотрагиваться...   
Кирк мысленно отругал себя, с каких пор он вообще обращает внимание на такую ерунду? Наверное, усталость давала о себе знать. Шутка ли, по двенадцать часов сидеть взаперти и вглядываться в путаницу линий... Да Кирк с гораздо большим удовольствием метался бы по палубам и ставил паруса.   
Даже собираясь с Боунсом на уже ставший традиционным субботний ужин, он подумывал о том, что еще не поздно отказаться и вместо этого спуститься на нижнюю палубу к ребятам, которые без него, наверное, совсем распустились. С другой стороны, в этот раз у них действительно был повод собраться. Новый маршрут, новые надежды — за это можно и выпить! Хотя, конечно, капитан Спок вряд ли нарушит собственные правила. Джим в первый раз видел на борту человека, не прикасающегося к алкоголю. В море было не так много развлечений, и капитан смотрел сквозь пальцы на некоторые слабости своей команды, пока это не мешало работе, но сам к бутылке никогда не притрагивался. МакКой часто проходился по этой теме, раз за разом строя все более невероятные теории, почему их капитан так сторожит себя. У этих двоих вообще сложились странные взаимоотношения. Кирк искренне поражался тому, почему Спок продолжал приглашать доктора к себе в каюту, ведь тот всегда втягивал бесстрастного капитана в жаркий спор, возникающий едва ли не на пустом месте. Хотя с Боунсом было как-то спокойней. Его присутствие, остроты и поток сарказма разряжали атмосферу, начинавшую искрить, когда старпом и капитан оставались наедине.  
Вот и сейчас МакКой опаздывал к назначенному времени, а Джим сверлил глазами стол, понимая, что даже по прошествии месяцев общения едва ли может придумать для них со Споком тему для разговора, не затрагивающую работу. Тишина становилась практически осязаемой, в любой другой ситуации Джим отвесил бы какую-нибудь идиотскую шутку по этому поводу, но перед капитаном хотелось держать лицо, а не выставлять себя полным придурком.   
К счастью, Боунс объявился минут через пятнадцать, да еще и в компании непочатой бутылки рома. Сам доктор явно был уже навеселе.  
— Капитан, сэр, может в этот раз все же выпьете? — пропустив извинения, он упал на стул.  
— Как и прежде, доктор МакКой, вынужден отказаться.   
— Даже учитывая, что у нас в кои-то веки есть повод? — хмыкнул Боунс, разливая ром по стаканам.  
— Я не считаю, что разработанный маршрут является...  
— Да какой к черту маршрут? Мне на него, честно говоря, плевать, плывем и плывем. У Джо день рождения!  
— Джо? — Спок удивленно вскинул бровь. — Один из членов команды?  
— Издеваетесь? Нет конечно, Джоанна МакКой — моя дочь.  
— Не знал, что у вас есть дочь, — капитан сказал это таким тоном, будто его прямая обязанность — быть осведомленным о семейном положении каждого члена экипажа.  
— Я тоже мог и не знать, — Боунс ухмыльнулся и залпом осушил стакан. — Так что, мистер Спок, для вас это достойный повод?  
— Я не уверен, что необходимо...  
— Ну правда, — Джим позволил себе перебить капитана. Во-первых, сомневаться тому по званию было не положено, а во-вторых, уж очень хотелось увидеть каким же чудесным образом на Спока действует алкоголь, раз он его так избегает. — Для МакКоя это важно, — он подмигнул другу.   
— Немного, — поджав губы, согласился капитан, давая Кирку повод поверить в собственный дар убеждения. — Сколько ей исполнилось? — скорей всего, это лишь правила хорошего тона, но Джиму нравилось думать, что за время плавания Спок стал чуть более человечен и ему действительно интересно как зовут дочку Боунса, сколько ей лет или на кого она похожа.  
— Пять. Уже... Все никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, такая большая... — судя по голосу, для МакКоя, начавшего отмечать уже с утра, этот стакан был лишним. — Если мы чертовых китов не найдем, я же вернусь домой, когда ее замуж пора будет выдавать. И когда я говорю «дом», я не имею в виду ваш проклятый Нантакет. Джорджия — вот где люди могут жить счастливо.  
— Почему вы тогда не в Джорджии? — сухо спросил Спок, а Джиму только и оставалось, что закатить глаза. Ну, сейчас начнется...  
— Легко говорить, когда ваша семья одна из самых влиятельных на острове, — МакКой подлил себе рома. — Я не в Джорджии, потому что мы с матерью моего ребенка не может жить под одной крышей и потому что я должен достойно содержать двух южных леди. Вы хоть представляете, как это накладно?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Джим.  
— То есть вы не общаетесь с дочерью, чей день рождения так бурно отмечаете? — мда... невысокого мнения о Боунсе был капитан.   
— Конечно общаюсь, — доктор нахмурился. — И с Джослин тоже. Семейная жизнь — штука сложная, от нее не край света не сбежишь.  
— Но вы же сбежали, — капитан все-таки пригубил стакан, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией МакКоя.   
— Я не сбежал, меня выгнали, — тот пожал плечами. — И не нужно так смотреть на меня. Да, бывает и такое. Мы с Джослин сходимся, расходимся и так постоянно... Мистер Спок, вам, живущему по правилам, не понять, но она... моя женщина, — Боунса понесло, и Джим по опыту знал, что теперь, пока друг не расскажет, как «бывшая» жена раз за разом обирает его до костей, а он все равно к ней возвращается, его не заткнуть. — Никому из вас такой супруги бы не желал. Ведьма... но моя. Иногда кажется, что вот все... придушу ее, а потом приезжаю и наглядеться не могу, — МакКой помолчал с минуту, улыбаясь самому себе. — Нам под одной крышей жить нельзя. Да черт возьми, я в Нантакет перебрался только ей на зло. Джослин терпеть не может сырость, запах рыбы и то, что мне приходится каждый день возиться с портовым сбродом, вытаскивая застрявшие в горле косточки или зацепившиеся за кожу рыболовные крючки.   
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что подобные отношения подходят под определение «семейные», — Спок слушал его рассказ, будто это не жизнь доктора, а просто байка.   
— Не знаю, какие у вас там определения, капитан, но она без мужика не может, и от того я и возвращаюсь. Еще дочь, конечно, но это само собой. Я бы мог ее с собой на остров забрать, да только кто мне позволит? — МакКой заметил плохо скрываемую улыбку Джима и нахмурился. — Вот тебе смешно, вы с мистером Споком еще молодые, но, поверьте, и на вас может снизойти проклятие в виде женщины, подчинившей вашу волю себе. Это не какая-то портовая шлюха, не девка из соседнего дома, которой ты цветы таскал, и уже тем более не кроткое существо, проводящее дни напролет с вышивкой. Это, черт, — Боунс сплюнул, — женщина, и все тут! — сомнительно, что на трезвую голову он повторил бы эту тираду. Раньше Джим слышал из его уст в адрес жены лишь проклятия. Если это и есть любовь, то... боже упаси. — Все отдам, лишь бы она сейчас вот тут, в этой самой каюте оказалась, — ухмыльнулся МакКой. — Женщина на корабле к беде... кто эту чушь вообще придумал? Тут и без того тоска беспросветная, а так еще хуже. С ума сойти можно...  
— Боунс, полегче, у нас потому женщин и нет, что иначе вся команда бы выла и слюнями исходила, — Джим подмигнул. — А нам вообще-то работать нужно.  
— Да какая там работа, когда перед глазами ничего кроме...  
— Мы поняли, — Кирк перебил друга, пока тот не зашел в своих мечтах слишком далеко. В конце концов, субординацию еще никто не отменял, и капитану лучше бы не знать, о чем думает его команда, драя палубы, дежуря на корме или подготавливая гарпуны.   
— Да что вы там поняли... — МакКой тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок. — Тут дело... такое... Эх, Джимми, вот еще вспомнишь... вспомнишь...  
Что он должен вспомнить, Кирк так и не узнал, видимо, алкоголь и мерное покачивание корабля сделали свое дело, окончательно сморив доктора. На вопросительный взгляд капитана, Джим лишь пожал плечами, жестом пригласив его пересесть на низкую софу, чтобы не беспокоить друга. Тому следовало отдохнуть.  
— Поразительно, доктор МакКой заснул, — Спок смотрел на Боунса как на любопытный экспонат на выставке. «Пропойца обыкновенный».  
— Это все ром, — отмахнулся было Джим, но потом серьезно глянул на капитана. — Только вы не подумайте... С ним такое нечасто бывает, то есть, я имею в виду, подумаешь, перебрал человек, не гнать же его теперь с корабля, ведь так?  
— Мистер Кирк, я вовсе не собираюсь списывать доктора на берег. Найти хорошего специалиста, готового отправиться в долгое плавание, не так просто, к тому же, как выяснилось, на содержании у мистера МакКоя жена и дочь.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Джим. — Он ни за что бы вам не признался, но Боунс... то есть мистер МакКой сейчас на мели и очень нуждается в деньгах. У него ж кроме съемного кабинета в Нантакете ничего нет...  
— В отличие от многих на борту «Энтерпрайз» у доктора есть супруга, которая должна следовать за ним. Знай я, что на докторе такая ответственность, я бы не пригласил его в команду.  
— Почему? — Кирк не совсем понимал, что Спок имеет в виду. Какая связь между семейным положением и работой на китобойном судне?  
— Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои люди были не обременены тоской по дому. На долгое плавание обычно подписываются люди одинокие, либо «еще» либо, к сожалению, «уже».   
— В случае МакКоя на расстоянии быть куда легче, чем рядом... да и безопасней, — хмыкнул Джим, понимая, что в данном вопросе абсолютно не компетентен. — А что касается остальных... Да, вы правы, большинству здесь даже возвращаться не к кому. Считай, все матросы у нас сироты, сбежавшие из приютов и врущие о своем возрасте.  
— А что насчет опытных моряков? — кажется, Спок впервые заинтересовался собственной командой. Ну или виной всему был лишь подступивший хмель.   
— Ну... среди них многие толком уже и не помнят, что такое семья, да и зачем она им, если они постоянно в рейсах? Не так уж просто найти женщину, готовую с этим мириться.  
— Мириться с чем? — Спок вопросительно вскинул бровь.   
— Да хоть с разлукой, мы же не на пару месяцев уплываем, бывает, что и на год, и на два, — Джим пожал плечами. Легко было рассуждать о том, о чем знаешь лишь на словах. — А еще с изменами, без них тоже никуда.  
— Изменами? Что вы под этим имеете в виду? Мы в океане, до ближайшего порта...  
— Капитан, — Джим вздохнул, не понимая зачем вообще продолжает этот разговор, обсуждать такое было не принято... С другой стороны, Споку-то об этих негласных правилах откуда знать? — Я имею в виду обычные человеческие потребности, для удовлетворения которых... кхм, — Кирк замялся, подбирая слова, — совсем не обязательно ждать захода в порт, ну или что-то вроде этого...  
— Я понял, мистер Кирк, спасибо, — капитан чопорно кивнул, будто они обсуждали не то, как матросы, скрипя зубами, «спускают пар» друг с другом в трюме, а цены на бирже, например. — Но в моем понимании изменой такие действия считать нельзя, вряд ли в их основе лежат чувства, скорее низменные желания, что по сути своей... — Спок задумался, — не так уж плохо.  
— Не так уж плохо? — Джим удивился.  
— По моим наблюдениям, подобные единичные связи благоприятно влияют на работоспособность экипажа. Я придерживаюсь прогрессивных взглядов и не считаю, что подобные действия можно рассматривать как измену...  
Далее Спок принялся цитировать каких-то незнакомых Кирку мыслителей, но старпом слушал уже в пол уха. Его голову занимали более насущные вещи. К чему капитан предпочел не замять неловкий разговор, начатый Боунсом, а, напротив, развить его? Просто не хотел подыскивать другую тему для беседы или считал ее актуальной... или не мог ни с кем обсудить подобные вещи? Кирк склонялся к последнему, в конце концов, старший помощник для капитана лицо доверенное. И он уже имел какой-никакой опыт в подобных делах.  
Да, говорить об этом было не принято, но каждый моряк знал, что, подписываясь на дальнее плавание, он добровольно соглашается на месяцы воздержания, и в какой-то момент самоудовлетворение перестанет приносить желаемый... результат. В условиях замкнутого пространства, кратковременные связи как способ удовлетворения половой потребности существовали всегда. Это не афишировали, но с этим мирились. Пусть Спок и считал свои взгляды современными и прогрессивными, но те немногие члены команды, имеющие на земле семьи, были в абсолютном большинстве людьми богобоязненными, подавшимися в море из-за крайне нужды, и подобные контакты они считали чем-то грязным, постыдным, и оскорбительным по отношению к женам.   
Джиму подобные терзания были неизвестны, он уже давно понял, что к некоторым вещам просто нужно относиться проще, а вот у Спока с этим явно были проблемы.  
— ...хотя это лишь теория, на практике взаимоотношения на корабле наверняка строятся несколько иначе.  
Кирка сначала повеселило то, с каким трудом Спок подбирал слова. «Взаимоотношения», ну как же. И только потом до него дошло, что логичный капитан ничего не делает просто так. Кто знает, может это были не просто пространные философские рассуждения, а... нуу, например, намек? Может, Спок, ввиду своего воспитания, стеснялся спросить напрямую или попросить помощи? Наверняка бессонными ночами он не раз натыкался на скрывающиеся по темным углам парочки, и каким бы каменным изваянием не казался, все равно оставался человеком. Человеком со своими желаниями и потребностями.  
Думая, что правильно истолковал намерения капитана и не видя в этом ничего предосудительного, Кирк покосился на похрапывающего в кресле Боунса и подался вперед. Пусть Спок считает это жестом доброй воли, Джиму не сложно. После месяцев посреди океана на такие мелочи не обращаешь внимания.  
— Мистер... Мистер Кирк, что вы себе позволяете?! — Спок резко дернулся, стоило Джиму потянуться за поцелуем.   
— Эм... я... Черт, я... не так вас понял... — залившись краской, Крик вскочил с софы, растерянно уставившись на ничего не понимающего капитана. Нужно же было так облажаться! — Я пойду, еще раз извините, глупо вышло... — Джим хотел разбудить МакКоя, но потом передумал и попятился к выходу. Проснись Боунс, ему бы пришлось все объяснять, а к этому Кирк точно не был готов. Надо же так перебрать с выпивкой, чтобы полезть к капитану! Ладно бы еще он в виде пресловутой «помощи» к нему в штаны полез, так нет же... Попытался поцеловать. Поцеловать, черт возьми!  
Клятвенно зарекаясь больше не пить, по крайней мере, в сомнительной компании, Кирк поплелся в свою каюту в надежде, что с утра этот идиотский инцидент окажется просто дурным сном.  
Этого, естественно, не случилось. Кроме ужасной головной боли на утро Джима мучило еще и чувство стыда. Следующую пару дней он старался избегать капитана, надеясь, что уже скоро тот забудет о неловком инциденте. К счастью, сейчас контактировать между собой им приходилось не так уж часто. Маршрут был проложен, а, значит, вся работа Кирка теперь сосредоточилась на палубе, а капитан, как и прежде, просиживал сутки напролет в своей каюте.   
Злясь сам на себя, Джим отыгрывался на команде, постоянно подгоняя матросов, срываясь на отклоняющегося от курса Сулу и сверяясь с картой. Несмотря на то, что у них еще оставалась часть припасов, на Мадагаскар «Энтерпрайз» должен был прибыть точно по расписанию. И Кирк приложил все силы, чтобы так и случилось!  
Когда на горизонте замаячил остров, а команда взорвалась радостными криками, он тихо отступил в сторону, дав капитану подняться на палубу и произнести наверняка заранее заготовленную, пафосную и мотивирующую речь. Джим слушал ее с полуулыбкой, не обижаясь на то, что его заслуги не оценены Споком по достоинству. Главное, капитан выглядел спокойным, счастливым, как и вся команда, и, кажется, даже не злился на старпома. По крайне мере, он одарил Кирка благосклонной полуулыбкой. 

***

На Мадагаскаре «Энтерпрайз» планировал задержаться на пару дней, команде нужно было передохнуть, а трюм снова заполнить провизией... раз уж китовым жиром пока не получилось.  
Джим добросовестно проследил за выгрузкой пустых бочек и ящиков на берег и покинул корабль едва ли не последним. Он слышал много баек об этом острове и ему не терпелось проверить все ли они правдивы. Обычно курс китобойных суденышек пролегал вдалеке от этих таинственных земель, и Кирка поразила непохожесть их порта ни на один из тех, где ему удалось побывать. Да по сути это даже портом считать было нельзя... Так, деревянный причал, на многие метры вокруг окруженный белым-белым, будто выжженным на солнце песком.   
Джиму не терпелось поскорее скрыться от этого самого солнца в единственном портовом кабаке. Устроиться в темном углу в тишине, пропустить стаканчик-другой или же угостить какого-нибудь аборигена, говорящего на ломанном английском, и послушать его истории, но... нет.  
Оказалось, бар был переполнен моряками, говорящими со всевозможными акцентами. Большинство из них толкалось, размахивая и споря у одного из столов. Наверняка американцы и англичане, не успев сойти на берег, уселись за карты, и теперь оставалось только надеяться, что до мордобоя дело не дойдет.  
Не сдержав любопытства, Кирк подошел поближе и, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил на столе ни карт, ни игральных костей. Более того, все собрались здесь лишь ради одного человека, сидящего во главе стола и прижимающего к себе стакан.   
За много миль от Нантакета, на далеком полудиком острове такая встреча казалась чем-то фантастическим, но... черт возьми, это и правда был Гэри Митчелл! Видимо, удивленный Джим пялился на старого друга слишком настойчиво, потому что тот это почувствовал и, вскинув голову, сначала замер в замешательстве, а потом расплылся в глупой улыбке.  
— Джимми! То есть, мистер Кирк!  
Из уст Гэри такое обращение звучало более чем странно. Они знали друг друга... всегда. То есть Митчелл, мальчик, живший по соседству, стал для Джима первым, с кем он познакомился на острове. Они вместе сбегали в город, прятались на чердаке от Вайноны после того как случайно потоптали ее урожай, шатались в порту, мешались под ногами у матросов и глазели на прибывшие корабли... Да они даже в первый рейс пошли вместе.  
Вот уж кого-кого, а Гэри, здесь, на Мадагаскаре, Джим встретить точно не ожидал. Тот всегда был шустрым и цепким парнем, ставившим Кирка в условия конкуренции. Митчелл быстро оказался в любимчиках у капитана, и уже скоро их пути разошлись. Гэри назначили старпомом, а Джим... не собирался ходить под началом друга. С тех пор они виделись мало, один корабль приходил в Нантакет в то время, когда другой уже отчаливал. Новость о том, что «Фаррагут» скорее всего потерпел крушение и что его судьба неизвестна, застала Джима на суше. Кирк не верил, что весь экипаж вместе с Гэри пошел ко дну и, как оказалось, был прав.   
— Здорово! Ты здесь какими судьбами?! — Митчелл наконец-то опомнился и сгреб Джима в крепкие объятья. — Какого черта?  
— Я хотел спросить это у тебя, — Кирк еще раз смерил небритого и потрепанного друга взглядом. — Почему капитан Митчелл просиживает штаны в этом убогом баре и где «Фаррагут»?  
— Бравый капитан, — Гэри невесело усмехнулся, а потом зыркнул на людей, по-прежнему столпившихся вокруг стола. — Ну, чего смотрите?! Не видите, я друга встретил, достойного человека... в отличие от вас, — разогнав зевак, он кивнул на пустующий стул. — Нет больше «Фаррагута», я капитан без корабля. Долгая история...  
— Ты, кажется, этой историей здесь и кормишься, — Джим покосился на отошедших людей. — Байки травить и зубы заговаривать у тебя всегда получалось превосходно.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Митчелл рассмеялся и хлопнул друга по спине. — Нет, ты прав, наливают мне за счет заведения, — он жестом попросил какого-то паренька принести им еще стакан и бутылку бренди. — Не знаю, что о нас говорят в Нантакете...  
— Что «Фаррагут» потерпел крушение. Команда погибла вместе со всеми добытыми бочками.   
— Я похож на мертвеца? — Гэри выразительно глянул на Кирка. — Вот и я думаю, что нет, и мои парни тоже.   
— Так что случилось на самом деле? — компания могла выдать любую версию крушения за официальную, вот только другу Джим верил куда больше. — Шторм? Рифы? Если хочешь, могу договориться и взять тебя и пару парней на борт...  
— Не нужно, — Митчелл жестом перебил его. — То был кит.  
— Кит? Разумеется... кит. Наша работа охотиться на китов, разве...  
— Может перестанешь меня перебивать? — Гэри изменился в лице. — «Фаррагут» зашел туда, куда прежде не заходил ни один корабль компании. И да, там мы наши то, что искали, и даже больше. Говорю же, это был кит. Белый, огромный кит. Морской дьявол.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать... — Кирк тряхнул головой. — Да нет... не мог же кит утянуть за собой целый корабль. Лодку — да, но судно?   
— Так оно и было. Только он не утянул «Фаррагут», он его потопил, в прямом смысле этого слова. Нам ничего не оставалось кроме как взять оставшиеся припасы, уцелевшие лодки и плыть подальше оттуда. Гиблые места. Какая-то команда подобрала нас через несколько дней и оставила здесь.  
— И все это время ты торчишь на проклятом Мадагаскаре?! — Джим прекрасно помнил, как известие о крушении восприняли люди. Команду оплакивали едва ли не всем островом.   
— Если кто-то с вами захочет уплыть, я не против, — Митчелл пожал плечами. — Но я пас.  
— Почему? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь кроме как пьешь в баре? Посмотри на себя... Гэри, ты отличный капитан, тебе не место среди... среди туземцев.  
— Я капитан, которого победил кит. Забавно, да... — он опрокинул в себя стакан. — Мне на Большой земле делать нечего. Там мою историю примут за байку, придуманную, чтобы не отвечать за гибель корабля, а здесь, на краю света, мне верят. Верят в то, что бывают киты, способные потопить корабль, верят в чудовищ. У туземцев я что-то вроде пророка или героя.   
Кирк с трудом узнавал в этом человеке своего друга. Митчелл предпочитает отсиживаться на Мадагаскаре вместо того, чтобы выходить в океан? Да тот был еще большим охотником, чем сам Джим! Хотя они не виделись столько времени, кто знает, может гибель корабля действительно серьезно ударила по парню... Так или иначе, лезть в душу Гэри Кирк не собирался. Если тот что-то и не договаривал, то это лишь его дело. Да и, честно говоря, куда больше Джима интересовало кое-что другое.   
— Тот кит, о которым ты говоришь, нууу... дьявол, он действительно такой большой? Его можно поймать?  
— На это решится только сумасшедший ну или самоубийца, — фыркнул Митчелл. — Он разрушил чертов «Фаррагут», превратил его в груду щепок!  
— И все же, — настаивал Джим, делая скидку на то, что Гэри пьян и вполне возможно не совсем объективен.  
— Там и кроме него есть на кого охотиться. Только нужно быть осторожным... сам понимаешь.   
Митчелл этого мог и не добавлять, Кирк уже загорелся идеей. Неужели есть шанс за пару недель заполнить бочки жиром, пусть для этого и придется последовать на край земли? Может им и правда наконец улыбнулась удача и встреча с Митчеллом хороший знак!   
На расспросы тот правда отвечал с явной неохотой и все твердил про огромного кита, но Джим чувствовал, что хоть здесь сможет обставить друга. Пусть он не стал пока капитаном, зато ему хватит смелости (и безрассудства) ввязаться в такую авантюру. Да к тому же такой скептик как Спок ни за что не поверит в легенды о морском дьяволе и скорей всего будет на стороне своего старпома. Кирк готов был поспорить, что капитана не то что не испугают сказки о таинственном, огромном ките... Да он отдаст приказ снарядить корабль на следующий же день!  
Попросив Гэри никуда не уходить, Джим, не теряя времени, бросился на поиски Спока. Кто знает, может Митчелл скоро протрезвеет и уже не захочет делиться местом, где можно наживиться?  
К счастью, капитана не заманили в какой-нибудь кабак и не соблазнили прелести местных женщин. Порасспросив ребят, Кирк нашел того в некотором подобии гостиницы — ветхом здании с деревянными кушетками вместо кроватей. Да даже на корабле условия были лучше, чем здесь, но выбирать не приходилось. Тем более что капитану было не до сна, Джим застал его как обычно склонившимся над бумагами.  
Отложив их в сторону, Спок внимательно выслушал сбивчивый рассказ старпома, пару минут помолчал, а затем, сделав какие-то пометки в своем дневнике, накинул китель и попросил отвести его к Митчеллу. Кирка такая нерасторопность раздражала и вызывала недоумение. Когда весь трюм заставлен пустыми бочками, выбирать не приходится!   
Подходя к кабаку, Джим уже и не надеялся, что Гэри дождался их, но, как оказалось, тот сидел все за тем же столиком, сжимая в трясущихся руках черт знает какой по счету стакан. Кирка в один момент накрыла волна жалости к этому человеку, он знал Митчелла другим. Крушение «Фаррагута» оставило свой отпечаток, хотя... даже в таком состоянии он все еще оставался капитаном.   
Завидев Спока в кителе с блестящими пуговицами, Гэри приосанился и наспех пригладил волосы. Все-таки они были равными по званию, и это обязывало держать лицо.  
Кирк выдохнул только тогда, когда понял, что Митчеллу удалось совладать со своими эмоциями, по крайней мере, его рассказ не звучал как байка для суеверных туземцев.   
Первым делом Спок, конечно же, убедился, что перед ним именно капитан Митчелл, а уже потом принялся деловито расспрашивать того обо всех подробностях встречи с огромным китом, задавая точно такие же вопросы как часом ранее и сам Джим. Чем дальше заходила беседа, тем отчетливее Кирк понимал, что Спок ничего не делает просто так, и раз уж он распорядился подать для Гэри обед и послал матроса за своими бумагами, одной болтовней тут дело не ограничится.   
Только через полчаса Спок удовлетворил свой интерес. Откланявшись, Митчелл поблагодарил капитана за ужин и странно глянул на Джима, предложившего встретиться еще раз до отбытия. Наверняка он догадывался, что друг будет уговаривать его подняться на борт «Энтерпрайз» и старательно обходил эту тему.   
— Ну что, мистер Спок, впечатлены? — Кирку не терпелось обсудить открывшиеся перспективы с капитаном.  
— А? Не могли бы вы повторить вопрос? — Спок растерянно уставился на старпома. — Прошу прощения.  
— Я говорю, это знак, то, что мы встретили Гэри, и то, что он поделился этой историей, — Джим не мог сдержать торжественной улыбки. — Вы ведь ему поверили?   
— С чего вы взяли? — в один момент Спок будто стряхнул с себя шелуху неуверенности, снова натянув безэмоциональную маску. — Я выслушал мистера Митчелла, только и всего.   
— Да, но... мне казалось... вы заинтересованы, — Кирк растерянно уставился на капитана. — Здесь китов нет, мы бороздим океан уже полгода и ни-че-го. Как вы любите говорить, логично отправиться туда, где они еще остались!  
— Думаю, вы не совсем знакомы с термином «логика».   
— Так может объясните? — вскинулся Джим, уже отвыкший от подобных насмешек.  
— Может быть. Но не сейчас, — Спок сцепил пальцы замком и снова пробежался взглядом по записям, сделанным в ходе разговора. — Вы как опытный мореплаватель должны понимать, что отправляться в те воды на корабле, пострадавшем в шторме, рискованно.  
— Охотиться на китов тоже и что? Почему тогда мы не собираем урожай в полях, а отправляемся в море, испытывать судьбу?  
— Я, кажется, спрашивал это у вас еще в начале плавания? — Спок позволил себе полуулыбку.   
— Ну да, мальчик с фермы, очень смешно, — скривился Кирк. — Может уже хватит?  
— Прошу прощения. Я не хотел вас задеть.   
— И не задели, — Джим вальяжно откинулся на стуле.  
— Вы знаете, что «Энтерпрайз» не может идти на прежней скорости, кроме того у нас нет навигационных карт, нет людей, которые бывали в тех водах. Мистер Кирк, время, когда люди ориентировались по звездам, прошло.  
— Причем тут это? Мы и так частенько идем наугад, потому что карты черт знает кто составлял. Разве вам не хочется вернуться поскорее домой, вернуться с добычей?  
— Не такой ценой, — Спок покачал головой. — Я переправлю полученную от капитана Митчелла информацию на Нантакет. Возможно, компания сочтет ее полезной и отправит на восток экспедицию, которая и проложит маршруты. Это не наше с вами дело. «Энтерпрайз» лишь китобойное судно.   
— Это ведь не из-за огромного кита, чудовища, от которого Гэри дрожь пробирает? — Джим прищурился и подался вперед. — Вы же не испугались? Даже если он существует, этот морской дьявол, его гарпунить мы не будем. Возьмем на вооружение опыт «Фаррагута» и...   
— Мистер Кирк...  
— Просто подумайте об этом. И не делайте вид, будто знаете больше меня. У нас нет других вариантов.   
— Я хотел бы не согласиться с вами, но это и правда так. Но кроме нас с вами, готовых плыть наугад, есть еще целая команда, команда, с которой приходиться считаться, — на памяти Джима это было самой человечной речью Спока, которую ему довелось услышать. — Так или иначе, у меня есть еще время обдумать информацию, полученную от капитана Митчелла.   
Восприняв фразу буквально, Кирк следующую пару дней считал своим долгом напоминать капитану о всех преимуществах рассказанного Митчеллом маршрута. Спок, казалось, не обращал на его уговоры внимания, каждый раз отсылая старпома к причалу. Кто-то должен был следить за погрузкой провизии, в то время как капитан проводил часы составляя длинные письма для компании и о чем-то беседуя с туземцами, которые по-английски знали-то от силы пару слов.   
Джима мучило любопытство. Что бы там не рассказали Споку местные, не прошло и недели прежде чем тот собрал команду и скупо объяснил матросам, что «Энтерпрайз» не вернется в Атлантический океан, а вместо этого отправится покорять южные воды.  
Вслух своего недовольства никто не высказал, но Кирк прекрасно видел, что решение капитана не нашло одобрения. Спок был с ними честен и открыто рассказал и про то, что те воды не исследованы, и о про то, что «Фаррагут потерпел крушение именно там, и о байках местных тоже зачем-то упомянул... Лишь легкая нажива и надежда на скорое возвращение вернули команде уверенность.   
Плавание обещало быть непростым, и капитан отдал приказ не только забить трюмы припасами под завязку, но и подлатать сам корабль. Тут, к счастью, участие старпома практически не требовалось. Джим, конечно, по мере возможности приглядывал за выполнением работы, но все-таки большую часть времени проводил с Гэри. Он все еще верил, что друга удастся заманить на борт «Энтерпрайз», и не собирался опускать руки. Все попытки разбивались о камни выстроенной Митчеллом стены, которой тот огородился от внешнего мира. Чем больше Кирк разговаривал с ним, тем яснее становилось то, что прежнего Митчелла уже нет, есть только его тень, выжженная солнцем Мадагаскара.   
Пусть Джим уже и не мог слушать россказни о морском дьяволе, в ночь накануне отплытия он снова отправился в хижину друга, прихватив с собой бутылку лучшего алкоголя, который только можно найти на этом чертовом острове.  
— Не думал, что еще раз тебя увижу, — Гэри натянуто улыбнулся, пропустив Кирка внутрь.   
— Я же говорил, что загляну перед отплытием. Должен с тобой попрощаться.  
— С каких пор Джим Кирк превратился в любителя слезных прощаний? — Митчелл скривился. — У тебя и без меня дел полно.  
— Полно, но... я и правда стал несколько сентиментален, — Джим пожал плечами. — Эти постоянные прощания, когда весь город выходит тебя проводить, радостные возгласы вперемешку с горестными стонами... Хотя кому я рассказываю? Ты и сам все это прекрасно знаешь.  
— Это все осталось в прошлом, — помрачнел Гэри. — Давай не будем об этом.   
— Ладно. Можем говорить о чем угодно, вся ночь впереди! — вслух это прозвучало не так оптимистично, как Кирк себе представлял.   
— Странно это.  
— Что именно? — он настороженно глянул на друга.   
— Да все... и в особенности ваш капитан. Мистер С-спок, да? Я его не понимаю.  
— Его многие не понимают.  
— Странно, что он так легко отпускает тебя от ноги.  
— Я не его пес, — Кирк натянуто рассмеялся. — Ты же знаешь, волочиться за капитаном и заглядывать ему в глаза — это не мое...  
— Иначе ты бы и сам уже стал капитаном, — урезонил его Гэри. — Он странный тип, эти манеры, китель с иголочки и взгляд... Мне от него не по себе.   
— Ты преувеличиваешь...   
— А ты его оправдываешь, Джимми, ну-ну, — друг залился лающим смехом, вот только Кирк не очень понимал, что его так развеселило. — Не уж-то сдружились?  
— Хватит, ты же его видел. Мы стали неплохо ладить, вот и все.   
— Вот и все? Когда твои истории стали такими пресными? — в словах Гэри не слышалось упрека. В конце концов, главным выдумщиком всегда был именно он.   
— Тебя мне теперь все равно не перещеголять. Морское чудовище, говоришь?  
— Я бы сказал, что над такими вещами не смеются, но тогда ты точно запишешь меня в сумасшедшие. Так что, Джим, просто помни, что там гиблое место, и никто не может гарантировать, что «Энтерпрайз» не постигнет та же участь как...  
— Мы об этом и мечтали, Гэри! Доплыть до края земли, открывать новые земли. Кто же виноват, что их открыли еще до нас? Это будет настоящее приключение, я должен быть счастлив, что оно выпало именно мне! Если тебе суждено остаться на Мадагаскаре, то, кто знает, может я погибну, встретившись с огромным китом, — Джим опустил глаза, понимая, что его слова звучат не очень убедительно. — Это всяко лучше, чем годами разгружать корабли на Нантакете.   
— Так выпьем за это! — Митчелл отсалютовал стаканом.  
Дальше они в основном пили и смеялись, вспоминая совместные плавания, то, как изводили своими шутками капитана, как радовались, впервые увидев сушу в подзорную трубу, как делились остатками припасов и придумывали сентиментальные записки и запечатывая их в бутылки.   
Впервые за много месяцев Джим действительно расслабился и позволил себе на время забыть о нуждах «Энтерпрайз» и по-настоящему напиться. Никто не может работать без отдыха, даже если без памяти влюблен в свою работу. В какой-то момент ему даже начало казаться, что они на корабле, и тошнит его от обыкновенной качки, а не от того, что он на ногах стоит с трудом и голова идет кругом. Гэри, который за время, проведенное на острове, уже успел привыкнуть к местному алкоголю, чувствовал себя на порядок лучше и, наверное, именно поэтому первым и услышал настойчивый стук в дверь. Неужели у него каждую ночь столько посетителей?  
— Мистер... капитан? — Митчелл с удивлением уставился на застывшего на пороге Спока. — Мы тут... — он беспомощно оглянулся на Кирка. — Джим, зачем ты его пригласил?  
— Я не... — начал было оправдываться Кирк, но капитан жестом перебил его.  
— Не стоит волноваться. Я хотел бы переговорить с мистером Кирком. Мы может выйти на минуту?  
— Что-то случилось, капитан? — кивнув Гэри, Джим вместе со Споком вышел на улицу.  
— Мне требовалась помощь старпома, но я не смог вас нигде найти.  
— Вам потребовалась моя помощь в четвертом часу ночи? — он с сомнением глянул на капитана. — А даже если так, все уже улажено? Я могу идти?   
— Я бы предпочел знать, где мой старпом, особенно накануне отплытия. Я не должен искать вас по всему острову.  
— А я бы предпочел проводить увольнительную как мне пожелается, — Джим осознавал, что причина резких слов — алкоголь, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит слушать россказни мистера Митчелла. В его психическом здоровье можно усомниться. Мне потребовалось больше суток, чтобы отделить выдумки от реального положения дел, — Спока видимо совершенно не смущало, что сам Гэри находится за хлипкой дверью и наверняка все слышит. — Не хватало только, чтобы второй человек на борту верил в то, что мы плывем прямиком к... морскому дьяволу.  
— Вот это уже не ваше дело, — Кирк взмахнул руками, понимая, что начинает распаляться. — Гэри мой друг, и он пережил кораблекрушение, его корабль затонул и... вы не можете судить о его состоянии. И уже тем более не можете указывать мне кого слушать, а кого нет.  
— Разумеется, — капитан будто пропустил его слова мимо ушей. — Мы отходим на рассвете, постарайтесь протрезветь за эту пару часов.   
Джим наверное с минуту смотрел на удаляющийся силуэт, пытаясь сообразить, что это только что произошло? Капитан действительно заявился в хижину к Гэри только для того, чтобы отчитать своего старпома и... сказать, что не хочет, чтобы тот общался с Митчеллом? На Спока это было не похоже. Он всегда аккуратно подбирал выражения, избегая резких суждений, а тут... в голосе слышалась не только жалость, но и плохо скрываемая враждебность. Не знай Джим капитана, то решил бы, что тот просто ревнует.  
Кирк тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, и, натянув улыбку, вернулся в хижину. Им с Гэри еще предстояло проститься, и, вероятно, на этот раз навсегда.  
В ту ночь спать они так и не легли. Гэри снова и снова рассказывал о крушении «Фаррагута», а Джим вливал в себя дрянной кофе. В чем-то Спок был прав — он не мог позволить себе подняться на борт пьяным.   
К сожалению, Митчелл отказался провожать друга до причала, наверное, боясь, что тот предпримет еще одну отчаянную попытку заманить его на «Энтерпрайз». На самом деле Кирк уже выкинул из головы эту идею. Гэри нашел свое место на Мадагаскаре, это был выбор и мнение Джима не могло уже ничего изменить.  
В этот раз капитан предпочел подняться на борт одним из первых. Стоя на палубе, он встречал каждую лодку и отмечал прибывших людей. Кирка он не удостоил даже приветствием, лишь окинул придирчивым взглядом и, слава Богу, не нашел к чему придраться! Джим просто физически не вытерпел бы сейчас очередную словесную дуэль.   
Хватило и того, что следующие несколько часов он как обычно разрывался между палубами, контролируя выход в открытый океан. В этот раз все прошло без заминок, команда за прошедшие месяцы успела почувствовать корабль и набраться опыта. Никаких запутавшихся канатов или сорванных парусов. Этим людям уже можно было со спокойным сердцем доверить «Энтерпрайз», что Джим без зазрения совести и сделал. Отдав необходимые распоряжения, он спустился в каюту и позволил себе невиданную роскошь — пару часов сна посреди дня.

***

На этот раз «Энтерпрайз» двигался практически наугад — никаких маршрутов или карт. Если бы не кратковременный отдых и трюмы, заполненные провизией, то команда на это ни за что бы не согласилась. Но пока их вела надежда и течение, легко подхватывающее судно. Моряки часами вглядывались в водную гладь, мечтая увидеть заветные фонтаны воды. Но чем дальше они углублялись в сердце океана, тем безрадостней становились разговоры на борту и отчетливее слышалось предложение повернуть назад и лечь на прежний курс. Теперь люди все больше времени проводили на палубе, сидеть внизу в замкнутом пространстве, в темноте намного страшнее. Честно говоря, Джиму и самому было уже не по себе. Мало того, что за недели странствий они не встретили обещанных Гэри китов, так теперь с горизонта пропали и птицы. Каждый моряк знает примету — там, где их нет, нет и суши. Но сдаваться Кирк не собирался! Старательно поддерживая боевой дух, он сутки напролет трепался с матросами, отпускал идиотские шутки и убеждал их, что нутром чувствует — добыча где-то рядом.   
Команда ему верила и, как оказалось, не зря.  
Сначала Джим подумал, что ему просто померещилось. Из темной и пугающей глубины океана доносились легкие вибрации, не узнать которые было невозможно. Он боялся отдать приказ раньше времени. Ошибка могла стоить старпому доверия команды. Некоторые матросы как и Кирк удивленно оглядывались по сторонам и хватались за подзорные трубы. Шли минуты и утробное урчание становилось все более отчетливым, напряжение росло до тех пор, пока с левого борта не раздалось долгожданное «капитан, я вижу пену!».  
Когда над водой взмыло с десяток фонтанов, а кое-где показались темные спины китов, Джим не поверил своим глазам. Нужно было отдавать первые приказы, спускать лодки, хватать гарпуны, но вместо этого он медлил... отыскивая взглядом морского дьявола, огромного белого кита.  
— Мистер Кирк! — Джим вздрогнул, услышав голос капитана. — Лодки на воду?  
— Да, но... — он запнулся, растерянно уставившись на Спока.  
— Но? — капитан удивленно вскинул брови. — Мистер Кирк, что-то не так?  
— Я... я не знаю. Если мы встретим того самого кита... ну, о котором говорил Гэри, но там...  
— Отставить! — Спок оборвал Джима на полуслове и, схватив его за плечо, с силой развернул к себе. — Вы с ума сошли? Команда и так напугана и думает, что мы заблудились, а тут еще и вы со своими байками. «Энтерпрайз» в разы больше «Фаррагута» и ни один, даже самый большой кит не в состоянии потопить его!   
— Мы будем гарпунить его? — Джим выпрямился, совладав с первой волной необъяснимого испуга. — Вы капитан, вам отдавать приказ.  
— Лодки на воду, по четыре человека в каждую!  
Ребята среагировали мгновенно, будто и не было этих бесконечных недель безделья. Каждый из них видел в этих китах шанс скорее ступить на сушу. Даже совсем юные мальчишки расторопно рубили канаты и таскали веревки, мечтая правда не о доме, а о булавках китобоя. Но винить их в этом было нельзя. Стимул у всех разный. Заполучить свой корабль и обставить компанию, придя в Нантакет раньше срока — вот, что значили вздымающиеся фонтаны для самого Кирка.   
Матросы в лодках гребли в полную силу без понуканий и окриков старпома. Киты то и дело показывались из воды и обдавали их солеными брызгами, и это заставляло работать веслами еще быстрее.  
— Мистер Чепел, бросайте гарпун! Ну, что вы смотрите? — послышался сбоку недовольный голос Спока. — Вы же гарпунер, давайте! — орудие ударилось о воду, и, судя по всему, в цель не попало.  
— Мистер Питерсон! — гаркнул второй помощник из соседней лодки. — Гарпун! — и снова мимо.   
Подбираясь ближе, Джим хотел уже сам загарпунить чудом увернувшегося от орудий кита, но замер, уже занеся руку над головой... Кит, самый обычный кит, изменил свою траекторию и буквально протаранил лодку, опрокинув ее. Легкая посудина на миг взлетела в воздух и, перевернувшись, рухнула в воду.  
Захлебываясь и стараясь не выпустить гарпун из рук, Кирк попытался выплыть на поверхность. Получилось это далеко не сразу, а когда он все-таки ухватился за борт лодки и, откашлявшись, огляделся по сторонам, то оказалось, что кита они упустили. Опрокинув лодку, тот попросту уплыл. Зато вместо него всего в паре метрах от Джима под водой скользила огромная тень. Прежде чем он успел отдать команду остальным возвращаться на «Энтерпрайз», над водой появилась белая, пугающая спина, а затем их накрыла очередная волна.  
Отгоняя подступивший к горлу ужин, Кирк крепче вцепился в лодку. Сейчас было не время поддаваться панике и вспоминать все то, что успел понарассказывать Гэри. Кит, плевать какой, перевернул суденышко, а им во что бы то ни стало нужно было как можно скорее вернуться на корабль.   
— Залезайте! — крикнул Джим, когда ему вместе с еще одним матросом наконец удалось вернуть лодку в прежнее положение. Закатав рукава, экипаж принялся вычерпывать воду и затыкать тряпками пробоины. Можно считать, что им еще повезло — от такого удара лодку могло и вовсе разнести на щепки.  
— Мистер Уикс! — выбившиеся из сил, они все-таки добрались до судна. — Опустите канаты!  
Для того, чтобы поднять лодку наверх, пришлось изрядно повозиться. Причем от Джима в этот момент было толку мало, он не мог оторвать взгляд от фигурки капитана и его лодки, все еще не повернувшей назад.   
— Мистер Сулу, ведите нас прямо на косяк, — если огромный кит и правда существовал (а Джим видел его своими глазами!), то требовалось срочно возвратить капитана на борт.   
— Есть, с-сэр!  
— Горячая смола, мистер Кирк! — Чехов, мокрый, трясущийся от холода, но с безумной улыбкой на губах окликнул старпома. В какой-то мере Джим завидовал ему. Мальчишку захлестывал адреналин, он был счастлив, это ведь его первая серьезная охота! Тот малыш, которого они загарпунили пару месяцев назад, не в счет.   
— Отлично. Давайте, нечего стоять, за работу!   
Матросы перевернули лодку кверху дном, чтобы залатать дыры. Заплатки из смолы были экстренной мерой: не слишком надежно, но зато быстро. Следовало как можно скорее снова спустить посудину на воду.   
Не выдержав, Джим сам схватился за инструменты, желая помочь хоть чем-то. Выливая раскаленную смолу на сырое дерево, он не слышал ничего вокруг. Где-то вдалеке раздавались крики команды, но Кирк не слушал их, стараясь сосредоточиться на монотонной работе. Но не тут-то было. «Энтерпрайз» тряхнуло от сильного удара, и по палубе покатились гвозди и инструменты.  
— Мистер Кирк, вы нужны внизу, — обернувшись, Джим увидел до смерти перепуганного матроса и, чертыхнувшись, бросился в трюм. То, что он там увидел, могло означать только одно — Гэри ничего не выдумал, и кит, способный протаранить и потопить судно, действительно существовал. Сквозь трещины и пробоины в трюм прибывала вода. Ее уровень поднимался слишком быстро, чтобы успевать вычерпать или латать дыры.   
Корабль качнуло еще раз, и парнишка, с которым Кирк спустился, полетел вниз, а сам он изо всех сил вцепился в перила лесенки, ведущей в трюм. Это был еще не конец. Кит таранил их снова и снова, будто решив во что бы то ни стало потопить ненавистное судно.  
«Энтерпрайз» шел на дно. Оставаться в трюме дальше было попросту опасно, как и в целом на судне.   
— Где он? — выбравшись на палубу, Джим бросился к Сулу, оставившего штурвал и напряженно всматривающегося в воду.  
— По правому борту, сэр. Сейчас сами увидите.  
Следующие несколько секунд Кирк как завороженный вместе со всей командой тонущего корабля наблюдал за тем, как всего в нескольких сотнях метров от «Энтерпрайз» огромный белый кит, выбрасывает свое тело из воды и с фонтанами брызг снова погружается на глубину.  
— Найдите мне самый большой гарпун! — Джим не собирался сдаваться так просто. Судно и так было уже обречено, так почему не рискнуть? Морской дьявол покусился на самое дорогое, на корабль, о котором Кирк мечтал, который любил, и так просто чудовище не отделается. Пусть ранение, пусть царапина, без разницы!   
Не дожидаясь выполнения приказа, он сам подлетел к закрепленным гарпунам и вытянул из-под низа тот, который практически никогда не использовался, огромный и безумно тяжелый. Даже замахнуться им было непросто, не то что метнуть.  
— Мистер Сулу, вернитесь уже к штурвалу! Мы еще не окончательно ушли на дно. Чехов, закрепи веревку на фок-мачте, — он привязал один ее конец к гарпуну, а второй бросил мальчишке.   
Крен стал еще сильнее, и Джим с трудом удерживал равновесие, балансируя с гарпуном наперевес. Внизу матросы безуспешно пытались залатать пробоины, а старпом напряженно вглядывался в морскую гладь, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Хоть кто-то на этом чертовом корабле должен был сохранять спокойствие!  
— Он приближается, сэр.  
— Да-да, я вижу, — Кирк тряхнул головой, взвешивая в руке гарпун. А может все еще обойдется? Он попадет в цель, пробоину залатают и «Энтерпрайз останется на плаву? Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, так, кажется? Джим всегда воображал себе героическую смерть и не собирался подыхать от голода в шлюпке, пытаясь спастись после атаки кита!  
Он не раз видел как мечутся ослепленные болью киты. Следовало поразить эту тварь, пока она находилась на достаточном расстоянии от корабля, иначе другого шанса могло уже не представиться. Движение заняло не более пары секунд. Размахнувшись, Кирк изо всех сил метнул гарпун. Таким тяжелым орудием он пользоваться не привык, так что рассчитать силу броска было не просто, но... Гарпун угодил точно в цель, кит тут же заметался, пытаясь освободиться от него застрявшего в плоти, но махина вошла так глубоко, что сделать это было уже невозможно.  
Стоя на палубе, Джим наблюдал за китом, за тем, как тот вспенивает воду вокруг себя, и ждал, когда же тот признает поражение и уйдет на глубину. Но он просчитал не все — одна сторона веревки, привязанной к застрявшему гарпуну, все еще была примотана к фок-мачте.   
Ударив хвостом о воду, кит наконец устремился на дно и, нет, не потащил за собой огромное судно, но... Фок-мачта, из какого крепкого дерева она не была бы сделана, такого натиска выдержать не могла.  
— Рубите веревку! Быстрее! — что есть мочи заорал Джим, сам ринувшийся к мачте, но было уже поздно. Треск ломящегося дерева, рвущиеся паруса... Казалось, этого зрелища он никогда не забудет. Смертельный приговор «Энтерпрайз» пописал его же старпом.  
Мачта переломилась, и древко, к которому была привязана веревка, через все судно полетело вслед за гарпуном. Почувствовав, что его уже не удерживает огромный вес судна, кит снова показался над водой, а затем скрылся из вида.   
Кирк стоял посреди палубы, чувствуя себя абсолютно потерянным и беспомощным. Опоры парусов с грохотом падали вниз, разбиваясь о палубу и придавливая членов команды, а он, старпом, не мог сделать ровным счетом ничего.   
Прошло несколько мучительных минут, прежде чем ему удалось взять себя в руки. Даже если кораблю суждено пойти ко дну, спасти команду шанс еще оставался.  
Лодка капитана по-прежнему оставалась на плаву, да и вторую посудину тоже каким-то чудом не разнесло в щепки. Учитывая потери, этого должно было хватить. Вряд ли в команде найдется хоть с десяток человек, способных продолжить борьбу за выживание. МакКой метался по палубе, пытаясь помочь матросам, правда толку от него было мало. Тем, кого подавило обрушившейся мачтой, помощь уже не требовалась, а остальные отделались переломами и ушибами. И все эти жертвы и травмы были на совести Джима. Он не знал, как посмотрит Споку в глаза, как объяснит, что это ему вздумалось мстить. Не схватись он за гарпун, сражение могло бы обойтись малой кровью.   
— Мистер Кирк? — подплывая к кораблю, капитан храбрился и сохранял внешние спокойствие. Хотя Джима не обмануть, ему тоже было чертовски страшно.   
Не хотелось, чтобы Спок поднимался на борт и видел всю эту разруху вблизи, но тот уже шагнул на палубу. Для этого даже не пришлось спускать канаты, один борт и так накренился настолько, что висел в считанных дюймах от воды.  
— Это кит. Он пробил нам трюм, — Джим не знал, что от него ждет капитан — доклада по форме, плана дальнейших действий или нелепых извинений.  
— Капитан, какие будут распоряжения? — вокруг них начали собираться матросы, но Спок по-прежнему молчал. Это было его первое плавание, и никто явно не рассчитывал, что оно закончится именно так.   
— Готовьтесь покинуть судно, — наконец капитан принял решение, и Джим прекрасно знал, как нелегко оно далось. Перехватив взгляд старпома, Спок вопросительно выгнул бровь и сцепил руки за спиной. Он храбрился, и это было похвально, но от Кирка не скрылось то, что руки капитана все же дрожали.   
— Нужно взять паруса, состряпать из них что-нибудь, черт подери, это...  
— Мистер МакКой, капитан здесь все еще я. Отставить панику, идите в свою каюту и соберите все необходимое. Мистер Кирк, проследите за тем, чтобы лодки были готовы к отплытию, а остальные... Возьмите еду, пресную воду и все, что необходимо для выживания. Ценности, деньги, алкоголь не брать.  
Получив четкий приказ, команда воспряла духом. Капитан вселил в них веру в то, что еще не все потеряно. Забыв о царапинах и усталости, моряки таскали то, что удалось спасти из трюма, стягивали паруса и переносили их на лодки, о спасении добычи, жира можно было уже забыть.   
Слаженность действий и отсутствие паники в какой-то момент дали Джиму ложную уверенность в том, что вот сейчас они погрузятся в лодки, и все будет хорошо, команда спасется, еды хватит для того, чтобы спокойно отыскать сушу.  
Но не тут-то было. Кирк вздрогнул, услышав истошный крик, а следом за этим увидел и его причину. Он понятия не имел, откуда могла взяться искра, но языки пламени уже лизали лестницу, ведущую в трюм. Вытекший из разбившихся бочек китовый жир был отличным топливом, и судно, буквально пропитавшееся им, вспыхнуло как спичка.  
— Мистер Кирк! — один лишь Спок не испытывал какого-то сверхъестественного трепета перед пламенем. — Спускайтесь и помогите остальным!  
— Есть, сэр, — прогнав морок, Джим бросился к левому борту. Спрыгнув в лодку, он помог спуститься Чехову и уже сквозь треск горящего дерева слышал, как капитан отдал приказ отплывать.  
Матросы гребли, что есть мочи, стараясь увести суденышки как можно дальше, в то время как Кирк со Споком замерли на носу одного из них, в траурном молчании провожая свой корабль на дно.  
Джим проклинал себя за подобные мысли, но ничего более пугающего и прекрасного, чем изломанные линии, охваченные пламенем, и снопы разлетающихся искр, он не видел.   
Команда отплыла еще на некоторое расстояние, а потом сложила весла. Грести и тратить силы не было смысла. Никто не знал, где они находятся и в какую сторону нужно плыть. Навигационные приборы и даже компас остались на затонувшем «Энтерпрайз». Ни у капитана, ни у Джима уже не было возможности спуститься за ними в заполненные водой каюты. Кирк пытался хоть как-то сориентироваться по звездам, но они еле проглядывали сквозь толщу туч.   
Почувствовав себя в относительной безопасности, экипаж притих. Усталость давала о себе знать, кто-то уже погрузился в беспокойный сон, но большинство бесцельно вглядывалось в даль, думая о своей дальнейшей участи или ища виноватых в том, что они попали в западню. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, никто не паниковал и не произносил безрадостные предсказания вслух. Кирк был благодарен им уже за это.  
На рассвете он перебрался во вторую лодку, создавая хоть видимость какой-то деятельности. Нужно было вселить в людей веру, что вот командный состав-то знает, что делать. На самом деле, Джим ничего не знал, ему лишь показалось разумным разделить командование между старпомом и капитаном. Вот только от последнего сейчас было мало толку. С тех пор как Спок приказал Кирку спуститься в лодку, он не проронил ни слова.  
Джим тщетно надеялся, что за ночь капитан придёт в себя и возьмет бразды правления, но тот закрылся в себе еще больше, и вытянуть его из собственных мыслей не представлялось возможным. Куда легче было просто взвалить все обязанности на себя. Кто-то должен нести ответ перед командой и решать насущные вопросы. Первым делом связанные с провизией, естественно.   
Кирк слышал не один рассказ о том, как моряки месяцами дрейфовали на своих жалких суденышках и примерно представлял, что их ждет впереди. Оценив спасенные припасы, он разделили их на девять человек так, чтобы никто не голодал, но вместе с тем, чтобы этих крох хватило на максимально долгое время.   
После скудного завтрака люди немного успокоились и пошли разговоры. По началу Джим был этому даже рад, правда ровно до того момента пока не услышал МакКоя. Он ждал от друга если не помощи, то хотя бы поддержки, но тот, нарушив приказ капитана, видимо, захватил свою неизменную спутницу — серебряную фляжку. Алкоголь вкупе с извечным пессимизмом доктора породил целую череду безрадостных прогнозов — от солнечного удара и голодной смерти до белого кита, преследующего их на глубине.   
Наслушавшись этих предсказаний, Джим мог поклясться, что видел огромную тень, мелькнувшую под водой. Хотя скорей всего это был просто мираж или первые признаки солнечного удара. Стянув с себя рубашку, он намочил ее и завязал на голове. Некоторые матросы последовали его примеру. Кто знает, может их тоже преследовали странные галлюцинации?   
В таких условиях мрачные прогнозы Боунса только усугубляли ситуацию, и, в конце концов, Кирк решил с ним поговорить. В достаточно жестких выражениях он объяснил другу, что лучше замолчать и заняться своими прямыми обязанностями. Кроме матросов с ожогами и жаром в лодке находился еще и раненый Чехов, которому в плечо на два пальца вошел упавший гарпун. В таких условиях врачу было чем заняться вместо того, чтобы вливать в себя виски.   
Хотя через пару дней Джим сам бы не отказался обнаружить где-нибудь завалявшуюся бутылку. Напиться и забыться на пару часов казалось идеальным вариантом. Кирк уже думать не мог о том, что с наступлением рассвета ему нечего будет выдать команде в качестве завтрака. Разве что по глотку воды, да и то ее вряд ли хватит на всех.   
Дни тянулись один за другим, а две лодочки по-прежнему дрейфовали посреди океана уже без надежды наткнуться на сушу. Боевой настрой окончательно покинул людей, и в большинстве своем они уподоблялись капитану, сутками просиживающему в почти что священном молчании. Он что-то постоянно чиркал в спасенном блокноте, и Джиму хотелось верить, что это что-то важное, например, какой-нибудь чудесный план спасения. Только на чудо им сейчас и оставалось надеяться.   
Кирк храбрился как мог, убеждая команду в том, что они могут ловить рыбу или что скоро обязательно прольется дождь и можно будет напиться, но, кажется, впервые люди не верили старпому. Они начинали злиться на то, что молодой, крепкий старший помощник лучше чем многие переносит и голод, и жару, за то, что оставшиеся крохи хранятся именно у него. Джим старался не обращать внимания на косые взгляды.   
Напряжение достигло своего пика, когда одним утром Райли не проснулся. Кирк не мог отделаться от мысли, что это именно его вина. Матросы, полушепотом обсуждавшие произошедшее, только усугубляли ситуацию. Да, МакКоя можно было попросить замолчать, но заткнуть рты всем он был не в состоянии. Конечно, легче всего обвинять в произошедшем капитана и старпома, которые, видите ли, ничего не предпринимают для спасения! На словах каждый герой.  
Джим чувствовал злость и обиду, обиду даже не за себя, а за Спока. Мало то, что тот тоже слышал все эти обвинения, так тут еще и смерть Райли...   
Видимо, капитан и впрямь вообразил себя виноватым в крушении и отказался от своей доли провизии в пользу команды. Кирк поначалу думал, что это разовая акция, своеобразное искупление, но голодовка затянулась. Он начал всерьез беспокоиться за Спока. Да, тут всем приходилось туго, но жизнь капитана, как бы это не звучало, дороже.   
— Мистер Спок, можно вас... отвлечь? — перебравшись в другую лодку, Джим осторожно положил руку на плечо капитана.  
— Конечно, — тот устало кивнул, убрав потрепанный блокнот, и поднял на старпома запавшие глаза. — Я вас слушаю.  
— Отлично, — Кирк присел перед ним на корточки и заговорил как можно тише. — Хватит геройствовать, никому это здесь не нужно. А знаете, что нужно? Капитан, живой капитан, — он вымученно улыбнулся, и вытащил совсем крошечный сверток. — Я вам тут кое-что принес, нужно поесть, иначе...  
— Благодарю, — Спок едва заметно качнул головой. — Но я не нуждаюсь в этом. Заботьтесь лучше о себе, мистер Кирк.  
— Ну уж нет, если вы не забыли, я по-прежнему старпом, а, значит, помогать вам — моя прямая обязанность, — не то чтобы Джим был таким уж самоотверженным, но зато верил в то, что пока каждый знает свое место, выполняет свои обязанности, не все потеряно.  
— Спасибо вам.   
— За что? — Кирк глупо уставился на капитана. Вот уж чего-чего, а похвалы от него старпом прежде удостоен не был. С чего вдруг сейчас такая честь?  
— За все, — уголки его губ дрогнули и больше всего это походило на прощание. В таких условиях надежда быстро покидает человека.  
Прошло еще несколько дней, запасы закончились, а поймать рыбу все-таки не удалось. Желудок уже привычно скручивало от голода, лицо и плечи давно облезли от палящего солнца, и Джим бездумно вглядывался в небо, лежа на дне лодки... Видимо, в какой-то момент он отключился, потому что крик, разбудивший его, поначалу показался очередным наваждением, вызванным продолжительной голодовкой.  
— Птицы... Птицы!  
— Что ты несешь? — сквозь приоткрытые веки Кирк видел лишь голубое небо, без единого облачка, и уж точно в нем не было никаких птиц. — Павел, тебе просто показа...  
— Я их видел, сэр, клянусь! — Чехов повысил голос.  
— Черт меня подери, я или брежу, или тоже вижу этих тварей, — забормотал Боунс.  
Джим нехотя поднялся и задрал голову вверх. Ей Богу, он никогда не думал, что будет так рад увидеть чаек.  
— Капитан, сэр, кажется, впереди земля!


	3. Остров

Маячивший вдали остров словно подарил команде второе дыхание. Матросы вцепились в весла, а те, кому их не досталось, пытался помогать руками, мешая остальным. В маленьком клочке земли каждый видел свое спасение. Помогая и считая вслух, задавая ритм, Джим тоже едва справлялся с эмоциями, разрешив себе просто радоваться cо всеми и не думать, а что потом?  
Тем более что подобные мысли сейчас наверняка занимали голову капитана. Несмотря на то, что Спок наконец сдвинулся со своего места на носу лодки и помогал грести, оставалось впечатление будто он все еще находится в каком-то трансе. И хотя на этот раз душевное состояние капитана не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, Кирк боялся, что люди, заметив его уныние, потеряют только-только загоревшуюся надежду.   
Стоило только лодке черкануть по илистому дну как обессилившая команда дружно побросала весла, и ринулась в воду, желая скорее ощутить твердую землю под ногами. Никому и в голову не пришло, что в любой момент может начаться прилив, который утащит их суденышки снова в открытый океан.   
Выцепив двух матросов, Джим с их помощью втащил сначала свою, а потом и капитанскую лодку на берег и только потом позволил себе упасть на колени. Черт, он никогда не думал, что будет так рад колючему, раскаленному песку, возможности просто лежать, вытянув наконец ноги и наслаждаясь его теплом.   
Как и полагается капитану, Спок покинул лодку последним, вот только было ли это соблюдением устава или простым страхом перед неизвестностью, Кирк не знал. Зато он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что долго так продолжаться не может, кто-то должен взять на себя обустройство лагеря, добыть еду, разжечь костер... помочь Споку, в конце концов! В одиночку он с этим справиться не мог.   
— Капитан, нам нужно что-то делать, — Джим кое-как поднялся на ноги. — Хотя бы еду найти, люди голодные.  
— Разумеется, — даже не глядя на старпома, кивнул Спок.   
— И? Какие будут приказы? Капитан тут вы.  
— Если вам так не терпится покомандовать, мистер Крик, то прошу. Можете считать себя исполняющим обязанности или, — он задумался, — капитаном. Почему бы нет?  
— Но... — Джим растерялся, непонимающе уставившись на Спока.  
— Думаю, вам есть чем заняться вместо того, чтобы подтверждать свой статус. Приступайте к своим обязанностям, мистер Кирк, — с этими словами он развернулся и чинно уселся на один из валяющихся валунов, будто бренные проблемы Джима и команды конкретно его не касались.  
Кирк естественно понимал, что Спок все еще не пришел в себя, что ему нужно разложить все по полочкам, проанализировать, прежде чем предпринимать какие-то действия, но ей Богу, лучше бы ему вернуться в этот мир поскорее! От такого сомнамбулического капитана никакого толка, а Кирку сейчас как никогда требовалась помощь.  
Оставив Спока сидеть у кромки воды и пялиться на океан, от которого уже тошнило, он собрал вокруг себя людей. Джим разбил их на две группы, кто-то должен был попытаться обустроить лагерь, развести костер, а остальным предстояло отправиться вглубь острова, в джунгли, чтобы раздобыть какой-нибудь еды, фруктов и воду. Понимая опасность предприятия, он решил возглавить маленькую экспедицию сам. Сидеть на месте сложа руки, ждать смерти или спасения было не его вариантом.  
В джунглях их могло поджидать что угодно, а номинальный капитан явно не стремился брать ситуацию под свой контроль, так что, привязав большой охотничий нож к ремню и повязав на голову платок, Джим подошел к Боунсу, все еще трудившемуся над раной Чехова.  
— Как он? — Кирк кивнул на Павла, дремавшего в тени под пальмой.  
— Дал парнишке глотнуть виски, чтобы успокоился, — МакКой махнул рукой. — Через пару дней оклемается.   
— Отлично, нам сейчас как никогда нужны рабочие руки... Кстати об этом, можно тебя кое о чем попросить?  
— Ты же здесь вроде как главный, так что... приказывайте, сэр!  
— Эй, не торопись списывать Спока со счетов, капитан он.  
— Ну да, ну да... — Маккой цокнул языком и покосился в сторону на застывшую у воды фигуру. — И о чем ты хотел попросить?  
— Заняться лагерем. Я отдал необходимые распоряжения, но мне будет спокойней, если ты все проконтролируешь, а заодно и приглядишь за теми, кто останется, и за Споком тоже, — Кирк выразительно глянул на друга. — Я серьезно, перекинься с ним парой слов, растормоши, а то капитан что-то совсем... не знаю, как это называется, в себя ушел, что ли? Не нравится он мне в общем.   
— Не нравится, конечно, я так и знал, — фыркнул Леонард наградив Джима странным, нечитаемым взглядом. — Иди навстречу приключениям, все тут будет нормально. Костер, навес, кресло-качалка, если пожелаешь, все как в лучших пабах Джорджии.  
— Буду надеяться.   
Добыть еду и вернуться обратно на пляж следовало до наступления темноты. Медлить было некогда и, взяв с собой четверых самых крепких и более-менее твердо стоящих на ногах ребят, Джим двинулся вглубь острова.   
Они шли цепочкой друг за другом, опасливо озираясь по сторонам и без конца спотыкаясь о лианы и спутанные корни деревьев. Никто не знал, что может ждать впереди: огромный водопад с пресной водой или неведомый хищник готовый их сожрать?  
Кирк потерял счет времени, и вскоре ему показалось, что они ходят кругами. Матросы то и дело тыкали пальцами в какие-то фрукты, висящие на деревьях, но, увы, даже Джим, выросший на ферме и получивший неплохое образование, не мог ответить им, можно ли это есть.  
Делая зарубки на деревьях, они все-таки вышли к небольшому источнику, с пусть кисловатой, но зато пресной водой. Кирк не отдал приказа наполнить фляги пока, затаившись, не подобрался к берегу, заметив, что этот ручей нашли не только они. У самой кромки воды собралась небольшая стайка не то местных крыс, не то тушканчиков. Раз животные ходят сюда как на водопой, значит, вода здесь действительно пригодна для питья.  
Кстати о животных... Джим видел с каким голодом матросы смотрят на зверьков. Он и сам не помнил, когда в последний раз пробовал мясо. Правда маленькая, спонтанная охота не увенчалась успехом, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, им удалось поймать пару-тройку крыс, но остальные разбежались.   
Перспектива вернуться сюда завтра и соорудить какие-нибудь ловушки взбодрила людей. Набрав воды во взятые с собой фляги, они двинулись назад. Обратно все шли уже куда увереннее, не оглядываясь на каждый шорох и не принимая лианы за жутких ядовитых змей, ориентируясь на собственные зарубки.  
Будь у них с собой одна из тех веревок, которые они привязали к гарпунам, можно было бы даже проложить с помощью нее дорогу к ручью, а скорлупки кокосов использовать как плошки для воды. Замыкая в этот раз их небольшой отряд, Джим лихорадочно соображал, что он в силах сделать, чтобы облегчить выживание себе и своим людям.  
Собрав в довесок к крысам какие-то плоды, похожие на зеленые лимоны, но с розовой мякотью, они вернулись на пляж, уже когда на остров, приютивший команду, спустились сумерки.   
За те несколько часов, что их не было, берег преобразился, и это не могло не радовать. Оставшиеся матросы, предприимчивые люди, привыкшие к трудностям, успели не только натаскать листьев, но и соорудили какое-то подобие навеса, обустроив ночлег.   
Парни словно муравьи копошились на пляже, а центром всей этой деятельности естественно был МакКой, кажется, вошедший во вкус. По крайней мере, именно сейчас он отчитывал Лоуренса, стоявшего перед ним на вытяжку будто перед капитаном.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — бросив флягу, Джим подошел к другу, и при его появлении Лоуренс явно выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Никак нет, с-сэр?  
— Да неужели? — МакКой скривился. — Этот идиот, — он ткнул пальцем в беднягу-матроса, — не может справиться с элементарными вещами, мы третий раз разводим костер, и третий раз по глупости мистера Лоуренса он гаснет.   
— Боунс, — Джим мягко осадил друга. — Все в порядке, сейчас кто-нибудь из ребят поможет, — он аккуратно взял МакКоя за локоть и отвел в сторону от кострища. — Кто-то почувствовал вкус власти?  
— Кто-то острит, — парировал МакКой.  
— Как капитан? Не пытался... отобрать у тебя полномочия?  
— Как же... Мы, считай, лагерь вокруг него строили, наш капитан не удосужился даже с места двинуться.  
— И что будем делать? — Джим уже всерьез начал волноваться о Споке. Среди моряков, да и в принципе работяг было не принято заботится о своем душевном состоянии, но... молодой капитан совсем другое дело. — Ты с ним поговорил?  
— Пытался, вот только как будто ты Спока не знаешь. Это не шок, тот бы уже прошел, да и он парень крепкий, тут другое... Я не мозгоправ, — Боунс развел руками.  
— Черт... — Кирк машинально взъерошил волосы. Со Споком требовалось поговорить, вот только никаких гарантий, что тот будет слушать, не было.   
— Я присяду? — натянув неправдоподобно оптимистичную улыбку, Джим подошел к капитану.  
— Что? — Спок заторможено оглянулся, словно решая стоит ли удостаивать нарушителя спокойствия хоть взглядом.  
— Я вам новости принес, — Кирк плюхнулся на песок. — К первой ночи здесь все готово. Мы, насколько это возможно, исследовали территорию, нашли фрукты и пресную воду и даже добыли немного мяса. Боунс сейчас должен зажарить этих несчастных крыс, зажарить, заметьте, на разведенном костре. Он пока еще не такой большой, на сигнальный не потянет, но чтобы ужин сообразить...  
— Вы не обязаны приходить ко мне и докладывать.  
— Вообще-то обязан, — ухмыльнулся Джим, надеясь, что хоть частичка его оптимизма передастся Споку. Да, они потеряли корабль, те несчастные бочки с жиром, кто-то из команды погиб, но... все могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже. — Вы сами назначали меня исполняющим обязанности, хотя... я вообще-то и так старпом, ваша правая рука, так что по сути это не имело никакого смысла.  
— Логично, — Джим был не уверен, но на секунду ему показалось, что Спок улыбнулся.   
— А знаете какая разница между старшим помощником и исполняющим обязанности?  
— Просветите меня, мистер Кирк, — кажется, заинтересовать капитана все-таки удалось.  
— Исполняющий обязанности не должен заботиться о капитане, — подался вперед Джим. — Я серьезно, мистер Спок, я не ничего не смыслю в разговорах по душам, так что скажу прямо — вы ни в чем не виноваты. Хватит винить себя, от этого ни вам, ни, что главное, вашей команде пользы не будет. Если уж на то пошло, то грызть себя должен я. Это же я не сдержался, метнул тот гарпун, из-за которого рухнула мачта, из-за которого затонул «Энтерпрайз». И да я, конечно, ненавижу себя за это, но... — он взглянул в глаза капитана, — не сижу, уставившись на воду, не жалею себя, потому что сейчас это неважно. Сейчас мы должны бороться за выживание, должны спасти оставшуюся команду, понимаете?  
— Такая проникновенная речь должна меня воодушевить? Если вам кажется, что я лишился рассудка или потерял чувство реальности, то нет, это не так. Я все равно капитан и понимаю это, что бы вы не сделали, ответственность за это на мне. Это мне нужно смотреть в глаза людям, надежды которых пошли на дно вместе с кораблем. Не думаю, что матросы сейчас хотят видеть капитана, из-за которого погибли их товарищи, а сами они вынуждены умирать от голода на богом забытом острове.  
— Они хотят! — Кирк и подумать не мог, что кому-то из экипажа взбредет в голову винить во всем Спока. — Я не знаю откуда вы родом и чему вас учили, но ребята... они люди простые, привыкшие к законам жизни в море и капитан для них всё. Каждый из них, да даже юный Чехов, понимает, что подписавшись на плавание на китобойном судне, ты автоматически соглашаешься с сопутствующими рисками. В открытом океане чего только не случается!   
— Мне бы ваше жизнелюбие, — Спок невесело усмехнулся.  
— А знаете что? — Джим поднялся на ноги. — Пошлите со мной, — нарушая субординацию, он потянул капитана за руку. — Пошлите, пошлите к костру, там тепло и сухо, нечего тут сидеть. Скоро будет готово мясо, поедите, отогреетесь и, глядишь, тоже поймете, что все не так плохо.  
— Я здесь посижу, спасибо, — холодно отозвался Спок, аккуратно убрав руку Кирка.  
— Ладно, — тот понимал, что давить на капитана сейчас не следует, но и бросать его в одиночестве, да еще и голодным не хотелось.   
Вернувшись к костру, он взял фруктов и вновь подошел в Споку.  
— Вот, еда для капитана, — Кирк протянул пальмовый лист, на котором поместился их скромный ужин. — Можно присесть?  
— В прошлый раз вы не спрашивали так что, пожалуйста, — тот равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Пока трапеза скромная, но, будьте уверены, уже завтра наберем больше. На этом острове полно фруктов, вот только половину из них ни я, ни матросы раньше не видели. Страшновато тащить в рот не пойми что. Может, завтра с нами сходите? Вы все-таки человек образованный, знаете как папайя выглядит, как... не знаю, даже маракуя... — предложение Спок явно принимать не собирался, но это было и неважно, Джим просто трепался, желая заполнить тишину дурацкой болтовней. — Я-то разбираюсь разве что в сортах лука: латук там, порей. Экзотические фрукты и не помню, когда последний раз пробовал, в предыдущем плавании, наверное. У нас-то они бешенных денег стоят...  
Он все болтал и болтал, краем глаза наблюдая за Споком, которые все-таки сдался и откусил маленький кусочек банана. И, нужно сказать, после стольких дней голодовки это возымело свой эффект. Взгляд капитана стал более осмысленным, и Кирку даже показалось, что тот начал прислушиваться к глупой болтовне своего старпома. Это вселяло оптимизм.   
Когда окончательно стемнело, а у Джима закончился запас «веселых» историй, он уговорил капитана перебраться ближе к костру. Там по крайней мере было теплее.  
К приятному удивлению, команда решила позаботится о своем начальстве и оставила им немного мяса. На вкус оно правда больше походило на подошву, но зато в отличие от найденных фруктов хотя бы принесло ощущение сытости.  
После скромной трапезы всех начало клонить в сон, после нескольких дней, проведенных в маленькой лодке в открытом океане, быстро остывающий песок и парусина казались царским ложем. Вместе с командой Джим устроился на ночлег у костра, предварительно назначив очередность, с которой людям следовало выходить на своеобразное дежурство. Костер был их единственной надеждой на спасение и огонь требовалось поддерживать во что бы то ни стало.   
Кирку казалось, что после всех приключений он уснет как убитый, но... добрую половину ночи пришлось гнать от себя безрадостные мысли и молить хоть о паре часов сна. Он крепко зажмуривался, слушал шелест океана и дыхание спящих рядом ребят, и в конце концов что-то из этого сработало. Джим и сам не знал в какой именно момент провалился в сон, но когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, солнце уже поднималось над горизонтом.   
День обещал быть долгим. Часть команды уже стояла на ногах и слонялась без дела по пляжу, видимо дожидаясь распоряжений, а остальные все еще мирно спали, что в их ситуации казалось непозволительной роскошью. Становилось все жарче, и следовало приступить к работе уже в скором времени, пока не началось настоящее пекло.   
Поднявшись, Кирк сделал несколько глотков воды и кое-как ополоснул лицо. За водой, как, впрочем, и за будущим ужином им нужно было отправиться побыстрей. От съеденного мяса не осталось и следа, так что желудок уже привычно сводило от голода.   
Собрав все фляги, Джим решил первым делом пополнить запасы и взял с собой тех матросов, которые еще не знали, где находится источник, а остальным поручил продолжать строительство лагеря. Им требовалось какое-никакое убежище, спасающее хотя бы от дождя или палящего солнца.  
В джунглях маленький отряд ждало первое разочарование. Даже ориентируясь на собственные зарубки, они заплутали и вышли к ручью только спустя пару часов. Мокрые и вымотанные матросы первым делом напились, а потом... предпочли остаться у источника, отсидеться в тени деревьев или поохотится. Правда с последним тоже вышла заминка. Вся живность, как на зло, попряталась, и в лагерь они смогли принести только приличный запас воды, пару связок бананов и немного других фруктов.   
Судьба как будто отыгрывалась за свою вчерашнюю щедрость. В добавок ко всем неприятностям, когда они все-таки вернулись на берег, Джим, к своему удивлению, обнаружил все тот же небольшой сигнальный костер и брошенные вокруг него вещи. Никакой примитивной хижины, навеса или еще чего-нибудь! Какого черта?  
Желая выяснить чем же таким важным матросы занимались целый день, Кирк направился к маленькой группке людей, столпившихся вокруг... капитана? Спок вернулся к жизни? Может он и отменил приказ старпома?  
— ... они лежат там... скелеты, понимаете? — судорожно втолковывал Питерсон, и, кажется, Джим подоспел к окончанию рассказа настолько взволновавшего матроса. Вот только паники им не хватало!  
— Питерсон, что за вой вы подняли? — он одернул парня, обращая на себя внимание. — Доложите еще раз!  
— О, мистер Кирк, наконец-то... Вы вернулись! — на лице матроса читалось облегчение. — Нам нужны были ветки, а рубить ножами их практически невозможно, пришлось ломать. Да вот только деревья-то тут такие высокие... Мы обошли все окрестности и, — он замялся, — я случайно наткнулся на пещеру, не очень глубокую, в скале. Минут пятнадцать хода отсюда.   
— И в этой пещере вы обнаружили скелеты? — закончил за Питерсона Джим. Глупо было надеяться, что этот остров рай на земле без хищников и призраков мертвецов. Но, с другой стороны, скелеты, это лишь скелеты, каждый здесь видел вещи и похуже, а пещера... она могла стать настоящим убежищем. — Как вы оцените ее... не считая «находки»?  
— Ну, там прохладно, пещера защищена от ветра и дождя. Крыша над головой — это хорошо, — неуверенно начал парень. — Там вроде даже сухо...  
— Так чего мы ждем? — влез Боунс, до этого маячивший за спиной капитана. — У Чехова, например, поднялась температура, ему от жары только хуже...  
— Доктор МакКой! — Спок жестом перебил мужчину. — Если вы не забыли, капитан здесь все еще я, и решать это тоже мне.  
Он говорил это жёстко и сухо, так, как и должен говорить капитан, желающий держать свою команду в узде. Джим был рад возращению прежнего Спока настолько, что на мгновение растерял все свои аргументы.   
— Капитан, можно мне высказаться? — он намеренно придерживался официального тона, во-первых, чтобы вселить уверенность в команду, а во-вторых, чтобы Спок почувствовал... одобрение, что ли.  
— Разумеется, — благосклонно кивнул капитан.  
— Мы не можем покинуть берег, нам нужно поддерживать огонь, это единственный способ, чтобы нас заметили, — крыша над головой это, конечно, хорошо, но Джима совершенно не прельщала перспектива перебраться в пещеру.  
— Мистер Питерсон, — Спок перевел взгляд со старпома на матроса. — Идите и сообщите остальным, что мы перебираемся, и сделать это нужно до темноты.  
— Но мистер С...  
— Я учел ваше мнение, — капитан выразительно глянул на Кирка, — и лично позабочусь о том, чтобы костер не потух, а вы осмотрите пещеру и проконтролируете процесс... обустройства.   
Джим не мог с ним спорить. Это был, считай, первый настоящий приказ капитана с момента крушения «Энтерпрайз». С другой стороны, Спок явно так легко согласился перебраться в пещеру, чтобы снова оказаться на берегу в одиночестве, и Кирку это откровенно не нравилось.   
Решив переговорить с капитаном позже в более конфиденциальной обстановке, он поплелся за Питерсоном, на ходу раздумывая над тем, что делать с обнаружившимися скелетами. Это было первоочередной задачей. Прежде чем переселяться, следовало сначала убрать их оттуда и... захоронить?  
Добравшись до пещеры, Джим, следуя приказу, осмотрел сначала ее, а потом лежащие у дальней стены скелеты. Судя по истлевшей одежде, на остров эти бедняги попали задолго до экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Они лежали в естественных позах, Кирк не заметил ни сломанных костей, ни дыр в черепе. Вероятней всего эти люди умерли собственной смертью, так и не дождавшись спасения. Это не вселяло оптимизма, и, желая побыстрее избавиться от дурного знака, Джим распорядился захоронить их где-нибудь недалеко от пещеры.  
За суматохой, связанной с маленьким переселением, он и не заметил, как на остров опустились сумерки. До самой темноты матросы шныряли туда-сюда, перетаскивая вещи, обустраивали места для ночлега, разводили еще один костер. За все это время Кирк ни разу не наткнулся на Спока и даже стал подозревать, что триумфальное возвращение капитанского духа было просто секундным помрачением. Верить в это не хотелось. Джиму не хватало капитана, к которому он успел привыкнуть на борту корабля. Да, пусть холодному и малоэмоциональному, но зато увлеченному и... Спок мог отрицать это сколько угодно — мечтательному.  
Казалось, что в других условиях, в другой жизни они могли бы сблизиться и стать одной из тех парочек друзей, в которых не ясно, кто за кого держится, в которой двое являются противоположностью друг друга и одновременно составляют единое целое.  
Но, увы, они познакомились не при тех обстоятельствах, и если с прежним капитаном еще можно было найти общий язык, то сейчас Спок настолько закрылся, что не то что общаться, слово из него вытянуть составляло проблему.  
Но Кирк так просто сдаваться не собирался, не собирался потакать капитану и оставлять его единственным стражником сигнального костра на пустынном пляже. Ночное дежурство должен был принять кто-то из матросов, и, обустроив спальное место, Джим отправился к Споку с твердым намерением накормить того и увести в пещеру. Старпом он, в конце концов, или кто?!  
— Мистер Чейстон? — Кирк окликнул парнишку, стоящего к нему ближе всего.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Как только я вернусь с берега, ты сменишь капитана у сигнального костра. Возьми с собой воды и немного... хотя кому я объясняю, сам сообразишь.  
— Конечно, сэр, — с готовностью кивнул моряк. — Я могу заступить прямо сейчас.  
— Сейчас не нужно, — мягко осадил его Джим. — Только после того как мы с мистером Споком вернемся с пляжа. Все понял?  
Тот снова энергично закивал, и Кирк в который раз порадовался простоте и недалекости матросов. Будь на месте Чейстона Боунс, он бы обязательно полез с расспросами или, чего доброго, заподозрил бы, что у старпома и капитана свои секреты.  
Идти к берегу пришлось едва ли не в полной темноте. Джим по своей глупости не взял факел и ступал осторожно, стараясь не слишком шуметь и не ругаться, спотыкаясь о спутанные корни. То, что они не встретили на этом острове хищников или чего похуже, еще не значило, что опасность не поджидает за каждым поворотом.  
— Ваша награда за дежурство, — капитан вздрогнул, когда Кирк, уже не спрашивая разрешения, плюхнулся рядом. — Это манго.  
— Спасибо, мистер Кирк, я понял, — сарказм можно считать признаком отступившего уныния?  
— Все эти «мистер» и «сэр» звучат в нашем положении забавно, вам не кажется?  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Спок откусил небольшой кусочек манго и поспешно достал платок, чтобы вытереть сок, потекший по заросшему черной щетиной подбородку.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, — с улыбкой исправил его Джим. — Мы едим из одной тарелки, то есть мы едим вообще без тарелки, у нас нет столовых приборов, мы не бреемся и, извиняюсь... даже не моемся, но все равно соблюдаем идиотские формальности. Вы, конечно, по-прежнему мой капитан, но... может будете звать меня Джимом?  
— Что ж, это вполне логично, — на удивление легко согласился Спок.  
— Это вполне логично, Джим.  
— Джим... — эхом повторил капитан, будто пробуя имя на вкус.  
— Ты же не собираешься всю ночь сидеть у костра, пойдем обратно? — Кирку было непривычно обращаться к нему так, но он легко переборол себя.  
— Я вынужден остаться, — естественно Спок отклонил предложение.   
— Ну уж нет, это даже не обсуждается, — Джим махнул рукой. — За сигнальным костром будем приглядывать по очереди, а лагерь разобьем вокруг пещеры. Сегодня мы ее саму облагораживали, а завтра уже остальным займемся.  
— И как команда восприняла перемещение?  
— Я думал, будет хуже, — честно признался Кирк. Он был рад тому, что Спок «ожил» и тоже хотел поговорить об этом. — Уйти с пляжа, считай, признать, что быстро нас не спасут. А тут еще и эти скелеты...   
— Я много размышлял об этом, — было видно, что Споку не так просто переступить через официоз, но он старался. — Как думае... шь, как они здесь оказались? Тоже кораблекрушение?   
— А что еще? — других вариантов у Джима не было. — Меня волнует другое... Они умерли естественной смертью, ну или заболели, в любом случае их никто не спешил спасать...  
— И нас тоже, — капитан озвучил то, о чем уже не раз думал сам Кирк.  
— Только, пожалуйста, не говори об этом команде, со мной можешь делиться любыми мыслями, но ребята, они не должны падать духом, — он был рад тому, что при Споке не нужно играть оптимистичного идиота. — Даже если нам придется здесь задержаться, то ничего страшного. Есть еда, вода и хищников пока тоже не встретили. Если разобраться, тут даже неплохо.  
— На что ты намекаешь? — было видно, как капитан напрягся.  
— Ни на что, на самом деле, — коротко бросил Джим, поднимаясь на ноги. — Нам пора, возвращаться, а то Чейстон панику поднимет. Куда пропали капитан и старпом? Ты же их знаешь, еще, глядишь, слухи пойдут.  
— Слухи? — Спок удивленно приподнял бровь. — Слухи ходят всегда.  
— Не хочу об этом ничего знать, — рассмеялся Джим, кивнув в сторону джунглей. Им и правда пора было возвращаться.   
Всю дорогу до пещеры у Кирка в голове крутилась эта дурацкая фраза Спока.   
«Слухи ходят всегда», это правда. Вот только его больше волновало не то, что их с капитаном заподозрят в каких-нибудь внеуставных отношениях, а то, что по лагерю уже начали расползаться слухи о том, что тот опустил руки. Его возвращение в реальность пришлось вовремя, еще немного и матросы вообще бы стали игнорировать капитанские приказы, а так... Даже оказавшись на необитаемом острове, экипаж «Энтерпрайз» каким-то чудом соблюдал субординацию и порядок.  
К тому времени как они добрались до пещеры, почти все уже успели поужинать и теперь устраивались на ночлег. Кто-то стелил листья, кому-то достался кусок парусины, не перина, но всяко лучше, чем спать на голом камне.   
Первым делом Джим отвел капитана к костру, где они перекусили жаренными бананами. Ни бог весть какая еда, но на большее рассчитывать было бесполезно. Джим пообещал себе, что завтра же возьмет парней и во что бы то ни стало отправится на охоту. Без мяса он свою жизнь не представлял... в отличие от Спока. Тот либо действительно был удовлетворен очередным ассорти из фруктов, либо просто делал вид, что наелся. Сам Кирк лишь обманул желудок и теперь планировал заснуть как можно скорее, пока голод не проснулся снова.   
К счастью, за время его отсутствия никто из матросов не позарился на спальное место старпома, и теперь Джима ждало относительно уютное «ложе», состоящее из паруса, сухой травы и плаща, в котором он последний раз выходил с китом один на один.   
— Спок? — при команде неловко было тыкать капитану, но нарушать собственную договоренность не хотелось. — Ты же не собираешься сидеть у костра всю ночь?  
— Нет, но... — капитан обвел взглядом пещеру. — Я опрометчиво не позаботился о ночлеге.  
— Точно, — Кирк хлопну себе по лбу. Конечно. Капитан же последние сутки безвылазно сидел у сигнального костра. — Может тогда... ко мне? Места хватит, — такое предложение не показалось странным, даже наоборот. Экстремальные условия сближали. — Ну а завтра помогу тебе свить собственное гнездышко.   
— Не думаю, что это допустимо, — капитан мягко отклонил предложение.  
— Да брось! — Джим наклонился и зашептал ему на ухо. — Посмотри по сторонам, никто не чурается спать в обнимку, чтобы согреться. Если подхватишь простуду, Боунс с ума сойдет, я как старпом не могу рисковать.   
— Только из уважения к твоему профессиональному рвению, — чинно заявил Спок, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.   
— О, благодарю, — Кирк шутливо откланялся. — Обещаю, приставать не буду.  
— Надеюсь, — капитан поднялся на ноги и направился к единственному пустующему месту. В кои-то веки Джиму удалось переубедить такого упрямца, и это можно было считать маленькой победой!  
Устраиваясь со Споком на импровизированной лежанке, он, к своему удивлению, не чувствовал неловкости, наоборот, когда тот укрылся и развернулся к нему спиной, Кирк впервые за долгое время разрешил себе расслабиться. Он слишком давно не спал с кем-нибудь и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, и теперь тепло лежащего рядом тела внушало чувство защищенности и спокойствия. Джим не позволял себе придвинуться слишком близко или коснуться Спока, хватало и того, что капитан просто лежит рядом. Он ощущал его даже не столько на физическом уровне, сколько, на... энергетическом, что ли.  
Открыв на следующее утро глаза, Кирк сначала даже не поверил, что в кои-то веки проснулся сам. Его не разбудили ни палящие солнечные лучи, ни какой-нибудь запыхавшийся матрос, ни людской гвалт. Приподнявшись на локтях, Джим с удивлением отметил, что пещера уже пустовала, даже Спока рядом не было, и тепла ощутимо не хватало. Черт, и сколько же он проспал?  
Выбравшись из своего теплого кокона, Кирк поежился, несмотря на зной снаружи в пещере всегда было прохладно. Когда со стороны входа до него донесся едва различимый запах жареного мяса, старпом сначала подумал, что от голода у него уже рассудок помрачился, но нет...  
Расположившись у маленького костерка, матросы разделывали и тут же поджаривали какие-то тушки.   
— О, мистер Кирк, наконец-то! — команда встретила его радостным окриками. — А мы все думали, когда вы проснетесь.  
— Могли бы и разбудить, — Джим оглядел ребят, попутно отмечая, что капитана среди них нет.  
— Мы хотели, но потом решили сначала с едой управиться, а потом вас на завтрак звать, — Лоуренс широко улыбнулся. — Мы с утра прочесали окрестности, вроде как на охоту сходили. Видели каких-то птиц, на куриц похожих, но поймать не смогли, но... — он кивнул на маленькие кусочки мяса, — парочку крыс все-таки добыли.  
— Отлично, — Кирк принял из рук парня свою порцию. — А мистер Спок ходил с вами?  
Он задал этот вопрос лишь для того, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. Почти все члены команды уже пришли в себя, и только капитану требовалось больше времени, чтобы выбраться из собственной скорлупы. В конце концов, ни над кем из матросов не висели тени погибших товарищей в отличие от капитана, чувствовавшего свою вину.   
— Нет, мы его давно не видели, — Лоуренс оглянулся по сторонам. — Хотя с утра капитан сказал, что скоро вернется.  
— А, ну ладно, — Джима такое самоуправство немного напрягло. Конечно, Спок был капитаном, взрослым человеком и имел право уходить куда вздумается, самостоятельно исследовать остров, но еще вчера он и с места сдвинуться не желал.  
Кирк хотел было отправиться на его поиски, но прежде следовало выполнить свои непосредственные обязанности. Кто-то же должен взять на себя управление лагерем? Только когда он распределил дежурства, отдал распоряжение насчет обустройства их «жилища», попросил Боунса на всякий случай осмотреть всех и проинспектировал оставшиеся запасы воды его окликнул знакомый голос:  
— Джим, Лоуренс сказал, что ты меня искал. Что-то случилось?  
— Не то чтобы искал, — Кирк стушевался. — Просто подумал, не решил ли ты снова вернуться к своему бдению на пляже.  
— Нет, нужно признать, это стало проявлением слабости, я как капитан должен был взять себя в руки раньше. Если бы не твоя помощь...  
— Я старпом, так что это не помощь, это моя работа, — смущенно улыбнулся Джим. — Как и следить за запасами еды и назначать дежурных.  
— Я хотел заняться этим по возращению.  
— Возвращению? Ты...?   
— Хотел привести себя в порядок, прежде чем появиться перед командой, — Спок почесал заросший подбородок. — Но вода почти кончилась и тратить ее на себя нецелесообразно.  
— У нас же океан в нескольких минутах ходьбы. Для того, чтобы ополоснуться, сойдет.   
— Соль остается на теле.   
— Ну, знаешь, мы тут все-таки воду не ведрами носим, чтобы полоскаться в ней, — Джим усмехнулся. — И вообще мы как бы на острове, тут не до таких мелочей.  
— И все же мы цивилизованные люди и как можно дольше не должны забывать об этом, — чинно заявил Спок.  
— Ладно-ладно, пойду найду свой шейный платок...  
— Вместо того, чтобы паясничать, мог бы рассказать, откуда мы вообще берем пресную воду, — у Джима складывалось ощущение, будто капитану вздумалось срочно наверстать все то, что он упустил за пару дней своей отстраненности.   
— Тут ручей есть, в первый раз мы дошли до него за несколько минут, а потом блуждали целую вечность, так что о действительном расстоянии утверждать не буду, — Кирк на секунду задумался. — Если хочешь, можем сходить, как раз воды принесем.  
— В лагере нет более неотложных дел? — Спок нахмурился.  
— Более неотложных чем питьевая вода? Не думаю.   
Тратить время попусту они не стали, и пока капитан позавтракал и перекинулся парой слов с командой, Джим взял несколько фляг и прицепил нож к поясу. Кто знает, что пригодится в джунглях? Хотя в этот раз им повезло не заплутать, и они с капитаном, двигаясь по оставленным зарубкам, вышли к источнику уже минут через двадцать своего «похода».  
— Всего лишь ручей, — в голосе Спока сквозило разочарование, от которого Кирку стало даже не по себе, будто он предал его ожидания.   
— Я, кажется, говорил об этом...  
— Да, но я не привык воспринимать все твои слова буквально.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я не изъясняюсь метафорами как Боунс, — Джим присел на корточки и плеснул водой в лицо. — Для того, чтобы наполнить фляги, ручей сгодится.  
— Должен быть исток, — Спок, будто не слушая его, задумчиво свел брови к переносице. — Думаю, если мы пойдем против течения, то выйдем к водопаду или озеру.  
— Ну, давай попробуем... Торопиться все равно некуда, — Кирку эта идея показалось сомнительной, но сейчас бы он поддержал любую инициативу, исходящую от возродившегося капитана.   
Они двигались вглубь джунглей, впервые уходя так далеко от лагеря. Здесь деревья росли еще ближе к друг другу, а лианы путались под ногами, не давая и шага нормально ступить. Порой они теряли из виду тоненькую ленту ручья и шли лишь на его еле слышное журчание. Спок с видом опытного исследователя, вместо того, чтобы смотреть под ноги, постоянно отвлекался на экзотические цветы и отвратительных на вид букашек. Джим чувствовал себя его проводником и бесконечно окликал, боясь потерять капитана в этих зарослях.  
Постепенно звук воды усиливался, и это не могло не радовать. Путь пошел в гору, и уже через пару минут растительность стала редеть, и они вышли на небольшое пространство, поросшее вьюнком.  
— Ничего себе! Ты оказался прав, во всем, — Джим аж присвистнул, озираясь по сторонам. Как и говорил Спок, у ручья должен быть исток и вот он! Маленький водопад, заглушающий все остальные звуки, и озерцо с прозрачной пресной водой. — Вот только много мы до лагеря не дотащим, расплескаем по дороге.  
— Не порти момент несвойственной тебе практичностью, — Спок улыбнулся, завороженно глядя на водопад. — Раньше о таком я читал лишь в книгах, а теперь вижу перед собой, и это... очаровательно.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь делать это место святым или что-то вроде этого, — подмигнул Кирк. — Потому что я бы с радостью окунулся!  
— Для этого мы, кажется, и искали исток ручья, разве нет? — Спок скинул жилетку и, аккуратно сложив, положил ее на берег. Джиму до такой педантичности было далеко. Он ощущал себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, мечтающим с разбега плюхнуться в воду, подняв как можно больше брызг. Быстро раздевшись и побросав вещи как попало, он, едва сдерживая себя, медленно зашел в воду. Все-таки нырять с разбегу было идиотизмом даже для него. Мало того, что они не знали, что может ждать на дне казавшегося райским водоема, так еще и не имели ни малейшего понятия, кто водится в местных источниках.   
Ледяная вода обжигала, и Кирку казалось, что в его ноги разом впиваются сотни маленьких иголок. Охотясь на китов, он привык по несколько часов стоять промокшим насквозь на носу лодки, но тогда защитой служили плащ, кожаный жилет и сапоги. Сейчас же его потряхивало ознобом, и, не желая мучить себя еще больше, зайдя по пояс и издав какой-то мало понятный боевой кличь, Джим окунулся с головой.  
Вынырнув и проплыв пар метров, он перевернулся на спину и с любопытством уставился на Спока, едва зашедшего в воду по колено.  
— Не следуй моему примеру, сначала нужно привыкнуть, это лучше, чем... ну вот так, — Кирк внимательно наблюдал за капитаном, попутно отмечая, что дни голодовки явно отразились на его теле — выступившие ребра, впалая грудь. Вкупе с почти что неестественной бледностью тот выглядел, нет, не жалко... скорее трогательно.  
Перехватив пристальный взгляд, Спок явно смутился и, зажав нос, ушел под воду с головой. Джим ни в коем случае не хотел причинять капитану неудобство, он ведь даже не пялился! Да и на что? За моряцкую бытность Кирк повидал не один десяток обнаженных мужских тел. И большинство из них уж точно было намного привлекательней выступающих костей капитана.  
Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и, еще раз нырнув, принялся медленно грести руками, наслаждаясь легкостью в теле и свободой. И все-таки вода была его стихией, как ни крути. Джим плавал из одного конца озера в другой, нырял, открывал глаза под водой, гонялся за маленькими рыбешками и радовался, что водоем не приготовил для них никаких жутких тайн, в то время как Спок, как и планировал, не тратя время попусту, занялся... «водными процедурами»? Мыла у них, конечно, не нашлось, но капитан все равно активно натирал себя, и выглядело это презабавно. У Кирка даже промелькнула мысль — а не подшутить ли и не предложить потереть спинку, но... Спок предпочел продолжить приводить себя в порядок уже на берегу. И вот теперь Джим, да, пялился, потому что, тот, абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы, принялся сосредоточенно водить лезвием ножа по щекам пытаясь побриться и... выглядело это возбуждающе.   
Капитан наверняка заметил пристальный взгляд Кирка, но в этот раз даже не шелохнулся, словно самовлюбленно поощряя заинтересованность старпома. Хотя... все это было глупыми домыслами Джима, которому хотелось утопиться, пропасть, исчезнуть лишь бы не чувствовать предательского жара, разливающегося по телу. После стольких дней вынужденного воздержания его член реагировал на обнаженное тело, на обнаженное тело Спока, черт возьми! И это было совсем, совсем ненормально.   
Зажмурившись, Кирк, снова ушел с головой под воду, достав до самого дна, и не выныривал, пока легкие не начали болеть от дефицита кислорода. Это помогло. Во всяком случае, когда он в следующий раз взглянул на берег, капитан уже натягивал сапоги.  
— Джим? Я думаю нам уже пора возвращаться.  
— Да, да, уже выхожу, — Кирк глубоко вздохнул и медленно двинулся к берегу. Выходя из воды, он стыдливо прикрывал пах рукой, что, конечно, не могло скрыться от внимания капитан. Джим мог только радоваться воспитанию Спока, не позволившему тому спросить от чего обычно такой раскрепощённый и не стеснительный старпом вдруг заливается краской, поспешно натягивая штаны. Капитану, наверное, было и невдомек, что в этот самый момент Кирк пытался выбросить из головы образ его обнаженного тела, а заодно и не вовремя вспомнившийся недопоцелуй на корабле.   
Путь в лагерь проходил в полной тишине. Если Джим в это время проклинал себя за свою природу, то о чем думал Спок, оставалось только догадываться. Дойдя до ручья, они наполнили взятые с собой фляги и в пещеру вернулись не с пустыми руками. Пока командования не было, матросы тоже не прохлаждались, у костра уже громоздились сложенные фрукты, а рядом лежали все те же крысы, ожидающие свежевания. Что ж, сегодня можно было надеяться на полноценный обед, и это не могло не радовать.  
О небольшом инциденте на озере Кирк и не вспоминал ровно до тех пор, пока на остров снова не опустилась ночь. До самой темноты он с ребятами возился в джунглях, конструируя простые ловушки для того, чтобы поймать несчастных куриц. Правда все их усилия не принесли никакого результата, и на ночь команде пришлось довольствоваться лишь фруктами.   
В какой-то степени Джиму даже нравилась такая жизнь, где заботиться нужно было только о первичных потребностях: добыть еду, развести костер, чтобы согреться, или устроиться на ночлег... Кстати об этом.  
Последний пункт Споку выполнить так и не удалось, в пещере уже не оставалось места для еще одной лежанки, да и сделать ее можно было разве что из сухой травы да листьев. Всю парусину уже растащили, а заставлять людей резать или рвать ее капитан не собирался. Единственным решением для Джима казалось снова пригласить Спока к себе, но сегодня такой вариант нравился уже гораздо меньше. Ну а с другой стороны, старпом он или кто? Разве можно заставлять капитана мерзнуть или ночевать у костра, просто потому что не можешь совладеть со своим телом?  
— Завтра я что-нибудь придумаю, — заверил его Спок. — Не могу стеснять тебя, каждый имеет право на личное пространство.  
— Да брось, все в порядке, — улыбнувшись, соврал Кирк.  
— Спасибо, — капитан присел на подстилку из широких пальмовых листьев.  
— Да что уж там, я должен был сначала найти перинку для капитана, а уж потом свое место устраивать.  
— Ты всегда прикрываешься своими обязанностями, вместо того, чтобы просто принять, что ты сделал всё для нашего... и для моего спасения.   
— Это уже слишком, — фыркнул Джим, укладываясь и стараясь как можно ближе подвинуться к холодной стене. — Все уже спят, а мы своей болтовней только мешаем. Хороших снов.  
Вчерашняя ночь прошла отлично, им вместе было гораздо теплей и, чего уж там, уютнее, чем остальным, но теперь после своих идиотских рефлексов Кирк просто не мог расслабиться и понять, как теперь ему следует себя вести.  
Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Зажмуриваясь, Джим против своей воли раз за разом проигрывал в голове ту сцену на озере, с ужасом понимая, что запомнил все детали: запомнил Спока, застывшего на берегу, его худые плечи, бедра и... Эти мысли следовало гнать от себя как можно дальше. Если тогда на корабле всё это напряжение, искрившие между ними, скорее забавляло, то теперь Кирку от безысходности на стену лезть хотелось.   
И член Спока, упирающийся в поясницу, совсем не способствовал успокоению. Капитана он ни в чем винить не мог, мало ли что тому снилось... Спок мог представлять на месте Джима кого угодно, но вот... Вжавшись в стену, тот боролся с желанием толкнуться назад, почувствовать такое желанное трение или вовсе повернуться к капитану лицом, обхватить его член и...  
Черт! Кирк представлял лицо Спока, проснувшегося от того, что старпом залез к нему в штаны. Что можно было бы сказать в свое оправдание — «я просто выполняю свои обязанности, забочусь о вас, капитан»?  
Невесело усмехнувшись, Джим кое-как, стараясь не разбудить Спока, вылез из импровизированной постели. Оставаться рядом с капитаном в таком состоянии казалось попросту неблагоразумным. В надежде, что свежий воздух пойдет на пользу, он вышел из пещеры.  
Надо же было вляпаться в такое, да еще и на острове!  
Естественно, весь следующий день Кирк старался избегать капитана, боясь повторения ситуации. Да чего уж там, он сам вызвался дежурить у сигнального костра и пол дня проторчал на пляже. Несмотря на то, что занят Джим был только тем, что ворошил поленья да рисовал узоры на мокром песке, время в одиночестве прошло быстро. Он даже стал понимать Спока, находившего успокоение в уединении у океана.   
За время отсутствия старпома в лагере его даже никто не хватился. Что ж, незаменимых не бывает, и, как оказалось, маленький лагерь вполне способен функционировать без длительного надзора. Команда потихоньку обживалась, жизнь входила в привычный ритм, и это могло радовать кого угодно, но не Кирка. Да они могут прожить здесь года, могут дожидаться спасения, но уже сейчас надежда на чудесный исход казалось призрачной!  
Когда солнце уже начало заходить за горизонт, Джим нехотя поплелся в лагерь. Наверное, скоро его должен был кто-то сменить, но дожидаться Питерсона или Лоуренса не хотелось. Кирку вообще видеть сейчас никого не хотелось. После выплеска адреналина, после душевного и физического подъема он чувствовал, что надорвался. А тут еще и вся эта история со Споком...  
К счастью, за ужином у костра капитана не было. Боунс сказал, что тот в зарослях бамбука расчистил площадку и что-то мастерит. Смысла в этом Джим не видел, разве что Споку тоже хотелось уединения, а ничего лучше он выдумать не смог, но в это верилось с трудом. Скорей уж капитан тоже чувствовал, что их спасут не завтра и не послезавтра и пытался как-то наладить жизнь на острове. Ловушка для куриц, настольная игра или душ — все это им бы, ох, как пригодилось!  
Особенно ловушка... Сегодня на ужин удалось поймать всего пару жалких крыс, и тех было решено отдать Чехову. Маккой впервые разрешил мальчишке покинуть импровизированный лазарет и занять свое место у костра. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, теперь на одну проблему у них стало меньше.  
А следующая пара дней доказала Джиму, что жизнь на острове вошла в колею — каждый день проходил по одному сценарию. Подъем, прием пищи, охота или дежурство, поход за водой... ни капитану, ни старпому теперь не нужно было контролировать каждый шаг своих подчиненных, и они оба с радостью пользовались этим. Спок все чаще уединялся в джунглях и один лишь бог знал, что тот там «изобретает». Кирк в дела капитан старался не лезть, он все еще был зол на себя и пресекал не то что любые фантазии о Споке, но и почти не виделся с ним. Кажется, каждый член экипажа уже выстроил свою теорию насчет размолвки командования. Даже Боунс, обычно на дух не переносящий сплетен, подошел к другу, желая, как бы невзначай, узнать не случилось ли чего.  
Желая прекратить все эти домыслы, на четвертый день самобичевания Кирк все-таки отправился к капитану. Метрах в ста от лагеря тот разбил что-то вроде... мастерской? По-другому расчищенную площадку с перевернутой лодкой и импровизированным столом посередине Джим назвать не мог.  
— Чем занимаешься? — он никогда не умел заводить светские разговоры, да к тому же от одного взгляда на Спока терялись все слова, а щеки шли пятнами. — Тебя что-то в лагере не видно.  
— Что-то случилось? — не поднимая глаз на нарушителя спокойствия, откликнулся капитан.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял? — на секунду Кирк растерялся, подумав, что каким-то образом Спок обо всем догадался. Догадался о том, что старпом его из головы выкинуть не может!  
— В последнее время тебе некомфортно в моем обществе, — ошарашил капитан.  
— Нет, совсем нет, — Джим наигранно отмахнулся. — Ты просто постоянно уходишь в джунгли. Занят чем-то, я не хотел мешать. Кстати, что делаешь? — он заглянул парню через плечо.   
— Карту, — Спок наконец отвлекся и в упор уставился на старпома. — Это единственное, чем я сейчас могу помочь команде.  
— Ничего себе, и... как успехи? — тот подошел ближе и уставился на небольшую дощечку, когда-то служившую им самодельным веслом. Капитан выскоблил ее, избавил от всех неровностей и изъянов и теперь царапал ножом, видимо, прокладывая «маршрут» добавляя линии простым угольком из костра.   
— Говорить об успехах пока рано, — влажной тряпкой Спок стер какие-то росчерки с доски. — Я пытаюсь вычислить наше примерное местоположение. Для начала обозначил все материки, все ориентиры, которые мы встречали после того как покинули Мадагаскар, но я не знаю, как далеко нас унесло, пока мы дрейфовали на лодках. Вот, — он провел пальцем по бороздкам на дощечке, и Джим успел проклясть себя за то, что завис на этих руках, руках аристократа. — Вот, видишь, это Серверная Америка, а это восточное побережье Африки, в их расположении я уверен и поэтому отметил ножом, а остальное... пока что лишь в виде набросков, — Джим глянул на пунктир, уводящий далеко на Восток. — После крушения я старался ориентироваться по солнцу и звездам, запоминать, куда плывем и с какой скоростью.  
— Я нисколько не умаляю твой труд, но для чего все это? — Кирк решил не ходить вокруг да около и спросил в лоб. — Если верить твоим расчетам, то мы... ну, не знаю, — он склонился над картой, — не так далеко от Китая? Звучит не очень-то реалистично. Хотя Англия, конечно, торгует с ними, но все равно наши шансы сводятся к нулю...  
— Я знаю, Джеймс, — строго оборвал его Спок. — А вот команда нет.   
— Ты не веришь в то, что мы спасемся? — Кирк резко вскинул голову, едва не разбив капитану нос.  
— Дело не в моей вере, — тот не отодвинулся ни на миллиметр, и, смотря капитану в глаза, Джим чувствовал его дыхание.  
— Не понимаю тебя, — старпом шумно сглотнул, осознавая, что в голове нет ни единой мысли кроме как об уставших глазах капитана, выгоревших на солнце ресницах, редкой щетине и... о тонких, поджатых губах. Наверное, следовало свети всю ситуацию к шутке и отстраниться, но Кирк не находил в себе сил взгляд отвести, не то что пошевелиться.   
Повинуясь секундному порыву, он подался вперед, буквально впечатавшись в губы Спока. Вышло неловко, глупо, но... Джим хотел этого, хотел почувствовать чужие потрескавшиеся губы, хотел, чтобы капитан ответил, чтобы коснулся...  
Недопоцелуй продолжался от силы пару секунд, за которые он успел возненавидеть себя, поняв, что Спок никак не среагировал в ответ. Капитан будто окаменел, даже дыхание задержал, и чтобы не усугублять ситуацию, Кирк отпрянул, боясь теперь поднять глаза.  
Возможно он совершил ошибку, но... по крайне мере, не упустил шанс.   
— Прости, я... Я не знаю, что делаю. Серьезно, прости, — быстро затараторил Джим, заливаясь краской. — Это ерунда, давай забудем, и...  
— Тише. Остановись, — негромкий и будто охрипший голос Спока буквально оглушил. Тот был так спокоен и сдержан, словно ничего не произошло.  
— То есть все в порядке? — чуть осмелев, Кирк обошел карту и снова приблизился к капитану.  
Ответом на его вопрос стало такое долгожданное и осторожное касание. Протянув руку, Спок почти невесомо дотронулся до его щеки. И для Джима это стало сигналом.   
Поцелуй вышел скомканным, нелепым, но... взаимным. Спок отвечал на откуда ни возьмись проснувшийся в Кирке напор. Позволял сминать свои губы, проводить языком по кромке зубов и, главное, не убирал рук с лица старпома, будто не желая отпускать его.   
Произошедшее казалось правильным и необходимым, что ли, но... Только до тех пор, пока Джим будто чумной не вернулся к пещере. Ему казалось, что каждый из матросов пялится на его припухшие губы и знает что произошло там в джунглях. Это походило на паранойю, и на секунду Кирк поймал себя на том, что боится. Боится, что на прямой вопрос какого-нибудь паренька не найдет что ответить, ведь поцелуи это не для таких как они, не для моряков, неизбалованных нежностями. Одно дело — идти на поводу у своих инстинктов, искать выход напряжению и совсем другое — целоваться с капитаном в тени пальм. Даже в голове это звучало глупо, и Кирк не представлял, как такими мыслями можно поделиться. Да и с кем? Явно не с матросами, об этом он с ними и словом перемолвиться не мог, не тот уровень, а кроме них оставался разве что Боунс, и перед ним откровенничать казалось попросту стыдным. Вот кто-кто, а МакКой его явно бы не понял, да еще и пальцем бы у виска покрутил.   
Единственный, с кем действительно стоило поделиться своими мыслями и опасениями, оставался сам Спок. Уж у правильного, чопорного капитана в голове наверняка сейчас такое творилось, что представить страшно.  
Вот только поговорить им так и не удалось. До самого вечера Кирк пытался отвлечь себя охотой, а когда они оба снова оказались в пещере, вокруг было слишком много лишних ушей. Время шло, и они оба будто пришли к негласному соглашению не обсуждать это, приняв то, что между ними происходит как должное.   
Джим по-прежнему ходил вместе с капитаном за водой и фруктами, помогал с картой. Они много разговаривали о прошлом, о жизни на Большой земле, о чем угодно кроме поцелуя!  
Вся эта игра, хождение по краю придавали жизни на острове особой драйв. Кирку даже казалось, что не будь у них со Споком общей тайны, он бы заплесневел от скуки. Повседневные обязанности уже успели приесться, а спасать их по-прежнему никто не спешил.   
Энтузиазм команды, потихоньку сходил на нет, вера покидала людей. Разве что только-только выздоровевший Чехов буквально излучал энергию, раздражая остальных. Кроме Спока, все еще корпевшего над картой, паренёк был единственным, кто делал хоть что-то для их спасения с острова.  
— Мистер Кирк, мистер Кирк! — Павел схватил старпома за рукав. — У меня есть кое-какая идея. Можете уделить минутку?  
— Хоть десять, — Джим не мог не симпатизировать инициативному мальчишке. — Что у тебя?  
— Понимаете, здесь есть возвышенность, что-то вроде скалы, я видел ее, когда пытался обойти остров по пляжу. С той стороны ее отлично видно, и я подумал... можно подняться и разжечь сигнальный костер там. Не обязательно на самой вершине, но... — Павел замолчал, видимо, не решаясь сказать старпому правду. — Вы же понимаете, что наш костер вряд ли увидят? А там он будет словно маяк виден издалека.   
— А ведь и правда, — Кирк, до этого слушавший Чехова в пол уха, собрался и начал на ходу рассчитывать возможные варианты. — До туда можно добраться меньше чем за день. Мы с... мистером Споком шли вверх по ручью, я так понимаю, там и начинается подъем в гору.  
— Да, но ведь придется заночевать. Костер нужно разводить ночью, а тут на пляже выставить дежурного, чтобы убедиться, что огонь виден из-за пальм.   
— Верно, — широко улыбнулся Джим. Кажется, после стольких дней вынужденной беспомощности Павлу остро хотелось принести хоть какую-то пользу. — Ты нравишься мне все больше.  
— Спасибо, с-сэр, — Чехов забавно, совсем по-юношески залился краской.  
— Жди меня у пещеры, я переговорю с капитаном, и если он даст добро, возможно твоя идея воплотиться в жизнь уже этой ночью. Так держать, — хлопнув Павла по плечу, Джим поспешил к импровизированной мастерской Спока.  
— Он никуда не пойдет! — не успел Кирк изложить всю суть плана капитану, как за спиной того возник Боунс. Джим надеялся поговорить со Споком в приватной обстановке, и МакКой, нарушивший их уединение, вызвал иррациональный прилив гнева.  
— Какого черта, Боунс? Мистер Спок по-прежнему твой капитан!  
— И твой между прочим тоже, но это ведь вам не мешает, — Леонард скривился.  
— Доктор МакКой, что вы себе позволяете? — Спок кинул на него строгий взгляд. — Что это за заявления?  
— Я сказал, он никуда не пойдет!  
— Мистер Кирк — старпом и не нуждается...  
— Да причем тут ваш Кирк? — Боунс недовольно передернул плечами. — Плевать мне, где он на этот раз шею решил свернуть.  
— Тише, успокойся и нормально объясни, что тебе нужно, — Джим недовольно закатил глаза.  
— Мне Чехов рассказал всю эту затею с костром, и я вам говорю прямо — я паренька никуда не пущу. Он только оправился и храбриться может сколько угодно, но, клянусь, крутой подъем его убьёт и...  
— Доктор МакКой, это решать не вам, — поставил его на место капитан.  
— Вот именно что доктор! Мне напомнить, для чего вы меня позвали на этот проклятый корабль?  
— Спок, подожди, — Кирк осторожно коснулся его руки, отметив про себя, что капитан вздрогнул, но не отпрянул. — Боунс и правда доктор, и если он не хочет, чтобы Чехов участвовал в походе к скале, что ж, того это расстроит, но у нас есть и другие люди... — говоря «другие люди», Джим имел в виду, конечно же, «мы с тобой». Он с опозданием понял, что на МакКоя нужно не злиться, а раздобыть ему в награду какой-нибудь сочный кусок мяса. Своим эмоциональным заявлением тот буквально обеспечил им со Споком... ночь наедине.  
Кирк о таком мог только мечтать. Хотелось поговорить с капитаном, хотелось узнать, что тот насчет всего этого думает, что чувствует? Может, услышав из уст Спока собственные страхи, он успокоится? Хотя вряд ли... у Джима голова шла кругом не только от потребности снова почувствовать осторожные касания или смять поцелуем потрескавшееся губы. При мысли о предстоящей ночи, окутанной настолько несвойственным ему романтичным флером, Кирка затопляло вязким желанием, и это одновременно пугало и придавало энергии.  
Не прошло и часа после разговора с Чеховым, как мальчишка, заняв свой пост на пляже, грустными глазами провожал капитана и старпома в поход.  
Путь к вершине оказался предсказуемо крутым и труднопроходимым. Нужно было смотреть под ноги, контролировать дыхание, а не трепаться о всяких глупостях. Они шли бок о бок в напряженном молчании, компенсируя это жаркими, ждущими взглядами. Джима буквально трясло от ожидания, и да... что уж скрывать, от возбуждения. Сейчас вдали от посторонних глаз он мог отпустить себя и просто наслаждаться тем, что его... потребности взаимны.   
До вершины они добрались уже на закате, и, встав у самого обрыва, Кирк на несколько мгновений забыл и о близости Спока, и о всех своих желаниях. Вид, открывающийся на остров и океан с такой высоты, захватывал дух. Джим как завороженный наблюдал за тем, как солнце медленно погружается за горизонт, будто тонет. Вода, окрашенная закатными лучами, казалась кроваво-красной, и это зрелище вызывало в голове старпома дурные ассоциации. За секунду его детское восхищение переросло в парализующий страх. Он вспомнил крушение «Энтерпрайз», то, как шли ко дну его товарищи, а мачты и палубы лизал огонь.   
— Джим? — Кирк вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла теплая ладонь, это прикосновение будто вернуло его из кошмара в реальность. В реальность, которая на самом деле была ничуть не оптимистичней. Отсюда со скалы остров казался совсем крошечным, а их костер всего лишь тлеющей точкой. Уверенность в скором спасении и возращении в Америку пошатнулась, и только капитан, маячивший сзади, не давал Джиму совсем расклеиться. — Нам стоит сделать кострище и устроиться на ночлег до того, как окончательно стемнеет.  
— Конечно, — собрав весь свой растерянный энтузиазм, Кирк улыбнулся и наконец бросил на землю узелок, представляющий из себя плащ, в который были завернуты некоторые необходимые вещи и, конечно же, еда.   
Обустройство походного лагеря не заняло много времени, а вот костер потребовал от них куда больших усилий. Джим со счета сбился, сколько раз безуспешно ударял камнем о камень, пытаясь выбить искру. Сухая трава и бумага, которую Спок великодушно пожертвовал из своего блокнота, постоянно разлетались, и когда огонь все-таки вспыхнул, Кирк испугался, что ветер тут же уничтожит их надежду ко спасению.   
Для того, чтобы жалкий костерок стал сигнальным, они в четыре руки наломали веток, едва не выдрав с корнем жалкие деревья, жмущиеся к скале. В следующий раз следовало совершать подъем уже с хворостом... Костер разгорелся в полную силу, и Джим был уверен, что видно его не только Чехову, дежурившему на пляже, но и гипотетическим кораблям, проходящим мимо острова.  
Думать о том, где они будут ежедневно брать двух добровольцев для поддержания огня, сейчас совсем не хотелось. Они выполнили поставленную задачу и вправе были устроить себе маленькую передышку.   
Разложив у костра скудные припасы, Кирк со Споком устроились на расстеленном плаще, снова погружаясь в ту волшебную атмосферу, царившую на вершине при закате солнце. Только теперь пылающий горизонт сменился чернеющим небом, усыпанным звездами, и уже не вызывал никаких дурных воспоминаний.   
Под таким небом должны совершаться самые безумные подвиги, говориться самые искренние слова и... Джим нутром чувствовал, что лучшего момента для личного разговора, для, черт возьми, признания он точно не найдет! Но нужных, правильных слов, как на зло, не возникало. Кирк не привык чесать языком и трепаться о чувствах. Да что там, стыдно признаться, но подобное он переживал впервые. В Нантакете на ферме девушки, которым хотелось встреч под луной, были для него недосягаемы, а тем, что водились с Кирком, красивые слова не требовались.   
Они со Споком молчали, прижавшись к друг другу, и у Джима в голове проносилась тысяча невысказанных вопросов. О чем говорить с капитаном — о поцелуе, о взаимном притяжении, искрившем еще на корабле, или о будущем, которого у них, да и у всей команды, нет?  
Отчего-то казалось, что на все эти вопросы у капитана есть ответы. Иначе он, всегда такой правильный и логичный, снова осторожно бы коснулся губ Джима?  
То, что инициатива исходила от капитана, лишний раз доказывало, что он точно также как Кирк тянется за теплом и нежностью. К своим годам Джим успел приобрести достаточно опыта, хорошего и плохого, но... чем отвечать на такие ласки он не знал. Его никто не учил доставлять удовольствие партнеру и одновременно самому наслаждаться такими долгожданными прикосновениями.   
Когда он уперся рукой Споку в грудь, тот сперва замер, наверное, испугавшись, что старпом передумал и отталкивает его, но Кирк, не растерявшись, скользнул рукой под рубаху капитана, огладив его грудь и одновременно с этим углубив поцелуй.   
Прижав Спока к себе, он почувствовал, как тот неловко обвил его шею руками, сокращая расстояния между ними до невозможного.   
Время шло, а Джим по-прежнему исследовал языком рот капитана, сминая его губы и не решаясь шагнуть дальше. Возбуждение нарастало, точнее нет, оно медленно разгоралось, затопляя все вокруг. Набравшись смелости, Кирк осторожно огладил бедра Спока и, поднявшись чуть выше, сжал его ремень. Намек был понят капитаном верно. Накрыв руки старпома своими, тот поразительно быстро расправился со всеми застежками и завязками, скинув рубашку и расстегнув собственный ремень. До этого Джим был готов поклясться, что у Спока не хватает опыта в подобных делах, но тот действовал так четко и выверено, что сомнений не оставалось — капитан вовсе не такой невинный, как казалось.  
Задержав дыхание, Кирк с силой провел руками по ребрам капитана, огладил его грудь, плечи и... потянул на себя, опустившись на расстеленный плащ. Приподнявшись, он позволил Споку стащить с себя штаны и впервые нарушил почти что священную тишину — застонал, почувствовав голодный взгляд капитана на себе.   
— Можешь так не смотреть? Мне и без того неловко, — борясь с желанием прикрыться, Кирк приподнялся на локтях.  
— Я бы предпочел не... не обсуждать это, — даже в темноте он без труда различил красные пятна, покрывшие очерченные скулы Спока.  
— Нет, разговаривать можно, мне нравится, когда... говорят, что нужно делать, — Джим попытался улыбнуться, а капитан, ничего не ответив, опустился ему на бедра и склонился, практически обездвижив.   
Отблески костра танцевали на теле Спока, раскрашивая его причудливыми узорами и придавая всему происходящему почти что священность. Кирк завороженно смотрел на член капитана, задевающий живот и пачкающий его сочащейся смазкой.   
Казалось, что все это происходит не с ним, что подобные откровенные и красивые сцены встречаются только в пошлых рассказах, тихо обсуждаемых в каких-нибудь кабаках. Джим не привык... заниматься любовью, и теперь все, что между ними происходило: то, как они прижимались, двигались вместе, синхронно ласкали друг друга, буквально сводило с ума.   
Не желая, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро, Кирк подхватил Спока под бедра и слегка подтолкнул, как бы намекая, что пора двигаться дальше. Вот только это оказалось ошибкой... Стоило догадаться раньше! Спок, до этого действующий очень даже уверенно, напрягся и, разорвав поцелуй, поднял глаза на Джима.   
— Все в порядке, я справлюсь сам, — тот отстранился. — Только расслабься, иначе вообще ничего не получится.   
Не хотелось, чтобы Спок думал о всех его предыдущих партнерах, с которыми старпом набрался опыта, но лучше уж так, чем неосторожным движением причинить капитану боль.   
Одной рукой он обхватит член Спока, медленно лаская его, а пальцы второй хорошенько смочил слюной, понимая, что другой смазки у них нет. Да и откуда маслу или какой-нибудь мази взяться на необитаемом острове?  
Не прекращая двигать кулаком, он завел руку за спину капитана и осторожно коснулся входа, пока что лишь медленно оглаживая его. Нежные, успокаивающие прикосновения делали свое дело, пусть и медленно, но капитан расслаблялся, вверяя себя Джиму.  
— Все в порядке, ты готов? — он хотел было заглянуть в глаза Споку, но тот сдержанно кивнул, запрокинув голову и уставившись в звездное небо.   
Кирк никогда не делал этого прежде. Точнее нет, он никогда не делал этого так. Все его предыдущие партнеры были куда увереннее и опытнее, а теперь он сам осторожно проталкивал палец глубже, растягивая Спока. От Джима требовалась неимоверная выдержка и терпение, он не мог просто плюнуть и заставить капитана «терпеть». Он хотел чувствовать его, получать отдачу и дарить удовольствие.  
Отвлекая любовника от неизбежной боли, Кирк гладил его по спине и бокам, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не шептать на ухо какие-нибудь глупости. Он пытался всё держать по контролем, и это отнюдь не способствовало возбуждению. Наоборот, пока Джим рассеянно водил руками по телу Спока, в его голове крутилась единственная мысль «какого черта, мы творим?!».  
Ночной ветер заставлял тело покрываться мурашками, и ей богу, если бы не костер и не тепло и желание, исходящее от капитана, ничего бы не вышло.   
Когда Спок наконец начал откликаться и принялся сам с готовностью подаваться вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы, Кирк расплылся в глуповатой, неуместной улыбке. Такого с ним прежде никогда не происходило, ни с кем из своих предыдущих мужчин он не вел себя так терпеливо, так по-взрослому и не получал такой отдачи. Спок ему доверял, а это главное.  
— Мы можем... можем продолжить, — Джим ободряюще кивнул капитану и наконец откинулся на спину. — Тебе так будет удобней. Я серьезно, — он стойко выдержал недоверчивый взгляд Спока исподлобья. — Ты сможешь сам конт... Не заставляй меня все это проговаривать, ладно?  
— Конечно, — даже обнаженный и с виду такой уязвимый Спок каким-то чудом сохранял присущую ему важность и серьезность, что ли. Будто ставил какой-то эксперимент, а не отдавался захлестывающему чувству.   
— Хорошо, давай... — Джим огладил тощие ягодицы, чуть приподняв Спока. — Я помогу.   
В первую секунду он испугался, что поторопился. Капитан дернулся и, сжав челюсти, свел брови к переносице, но Кирк не дал ему опуститься на член слишком резко. Аккуратно поддерживая любовника, он едва сдерживался, чтобы самому не толкнуться в горячее нутро. У Джима в глазах темнело от того как хотелось насадить Спока на себя, вбиваться в податливое тело, срывая с губ тихие стоны... но он попросту не мог себе этого позволить.   
— Джим, я... — голос капитана звучал уверенно, да и у Кирка уже не было сил тянуть. Если тот считает, что готов, то, значит, это действительно так. Спок ведь, в конце концов, точно не мальчик.  
Слегка покачивая бедрами, Джим принялся осторожно толкаться вперед, едва входя на половину. Капитану, впрочем, этого было вполне достаточно. Приоткрыв рот в немом крике, тот хватал воздух, а затем, заведя руки старпома за голову, принялся двигаться самостоятельно. Опускаясь на член и двигаясь, он, казалось, полностью отдавался страсти, утопая в удовольствии.   
Джим в это время не ощущал ни холода, ни ветра, ни жесткого камня под спиной. Все мысли ушли, оставив блаженное ощущение пустоты. Все проблемы будто разом стали незначительными, ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза, провалиться в свои чувства и больше не возвращаться в эту реальность. Хотелось дать Споку больше, вверить ему всего себя... Но для первого раза ощущений капитану и так было более чем достаточно.   
У них обоих уже слишком давно не было близости, не было интимных касаний, ласк, и накопившееся возбуждение давало о себе знать. Джиму оказалось достаточно охватить член капитана и, огладив головку, пару раз двинуть рукой, чтобы тот со сдавленным стоном излился ему на живот. Ослабев после оргазма, Спок едва удержал себя в вертикальном положении, не рухнув на Кирка. Синяки на спине тому и так были обеспечены.   
Хотя о возможных ушибах Джим сейчас думал меньше всего. Выйдя из Спока, он в несколько четких движений довел себя до разрядки.   
Выплеснув так долго копившееся возбуждение, Кирк хотел хоть немного продлить блаженное чувство умиротворенности и спокойствия, но... холод, сырая твердая земля и затекшие мышцы заставили их обоих подняться, смущаясь, быстро вытереть себя рубашкой и одеться. Ощущения не из приятных, но на острове выбирать не приходилось.   
Джиму было даже неловко перед Споком. Тому-то наверняка сейчас еще хуже, он по себе знал, как может изводить тянущая боль, ни на секунду не дающая забыть о произошедшем. Хотя в их случае забывать было и не нужно. Кирк предпочитал думать, что между ними настоящее притяжение и случившееся только что — подтверждение копившихся чувств, а не просто механическое удовлетворение потребности.   
Правда так или иначе осуждать они это не собирались. Пожелав спокойной ночи, Спок устроился рядом, прижавшись теплым боком к старпому, и, черт возьми, в этом не было никакого подтекста, лишь желание согреться и обезопасить тыл.   
На утро ничего не изменилось. Не то чтобы Джим ждал, что его разбудят нежными поцелуями, но все-таки не думал, что капитан будет как ни в чем не бывало чистить фрукты, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.   
— Доброе утро, — Кирк сел, подтянув колени к груди. — Ого, ты заново развел костер?  
— Нет, — Спок избегал смотреть ему в глаза, но старпом списал это на защитную реакцию. — Он горел всю ночь.   
— Отлично... Как думаешь, до следующего дежурного дотянет?   
— Должен, — капитан протянул ему разложенные на широком пальмовом листе фрукты.  
— Но нам все равно нужно поторопиться, день сегодня ветреный, — накинув на себя плащ, на котором они спали, поежился Джим.  
Собирать вещи или готовиться к обратной дороге было не нужно, так что с места они сдвинулись через считанные минуты.   
Прежде чем вернуться в лагерь и снова оказаться под прицелом чужих глаз, Кирку хотелось поцеловать Спока или прижать его к себе, но он пресекал эти нелепые порывы нежности, недостойные взрослого мужчины. И без этих выплесков чувств Джим знал, что за прошлую ночь они стали друг другу ближе не столько даже в физическом, сколько в эмоциональном плане. Он видел исказившееся от удовольствия лицо капитана в свете костра, и это было большим доказательством их связи, чем все слова вместе взятые. Может, в каком-то родовом поместье или в университете долгие разговоры и препарирование чувств могли принести свои плоды, но никакой пользы от них на чертовом острове не было. Здесь вопрос «а что дальше?» имел совсем другой смысл. Завтра их могли уже спасти, мог задрать случайно встретившийся хищник, они могли умереть от лихорадки или прожить долгие года, опираясь и поддерживая друг друга.  
Кирк настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что когда они вернулись обратно, не понял, куда делись все люди. Не заворачивая к пещере, старпом первым делом отправился к Чехову, который должен был всё еще дежурить. Но мало того, что на проложенной тропе он не встретил ни души, так еще и Павла на положенном месте не оказалось!   
Более того, старый костерок еле горел, будто в него с самого утра не подкидывали веток, а это уже, мягко говоря, напрягало. Не долго думая, Джим рванул к пещере и выдохнул только тогда, когда услышал приближающиеся крики. Что ж, пусть его люди ругались, но, по крайней мере, они не пропали без вести.  
— Что тут происходит?! — влетев на расчищенную поляну, Кирк тут же встрял между ругающимися Сулу и Лоуренсом. — Мы с капитаном оставили вас всего лишь на ночь, а вы тут черт знает что устроили!  
Внятного ответа он не получил. Мужчины продолжали галдеть, хватая друг друга за грудки, и только Чехов держался в стороне от этого безумия, испуганно глядя на капитана, который был растерян не меньше чем Джим.  
— Ну наконец, пришли! — перед глазами возник раскрасневшийся МакКой. — Ну что ж, добро пожаловать! Неправда ли райское местечко?  
— Прекрати паясничать, — старпом строго отдернул Боунса, надеясь, что это не друг своим скверным характером стравил команду. — А вы, — он повысил голос, — успокойтесь и спокойно объясните, что здесь, черт подери, происходит?  
— Сам что ли не видишь? Они словно с це...  
— Отставить! — Спок жестом перебил доктора. — Мистер Лоуренс, — он окинул лагерь долгим взглядом, выискивая тех, кто выглядел хоть чуть адекватно, — докладывайте!  
— Я... прошу прощения, — матрос потупил взгляд. — Просто Сулу... мистер Сулу с утра отказался сменить Павла на дежурстве. Он сказал, что... что наш костер все равно никто не заметит, что мы, то есть... — он залился краской, — вы завели нас в такие воды, откуда спасения нет.   
— К чему вы ведете? — Спок перевел взгляд на Хикару, но слова ему не дал.  
— Он говорит, что нужно спасаться самим, отремонтировать лодки, найти то, что может заменить сломанные весла, и снова выйти в океан. Я естественно сказал, что без вас и мистера Кирка мы решать ничего не можем, но, — Лоуренс обвел взглядом притихшую команду, — многие эту идею поддержали и присоединились к Сулу...  
— Достаточно, — не выдержал Джим. — Ведёте себя как старухи на базаре! Один сказал, а остальные подхватили. Жаль, что мы не на корабле, и я не могу никого из вас, идиотов, в трюме запереть, — он зло сплюнул на землю.   
Кирк знал, что в команде и так ходили разговоры, но что они выльются в такую потасовку, и не думал.   
— Несмотря на недопустимость подобного поведения в словах мистера Лоуренс есть толика правды — решать что либо в отсутствие капитана и его заместителя недопустимо, — строгий, холодный тон Спока на контрасте с эмоциональностью Джима сделал свое дело. — Джим... Мистер Кирк, разберитесь с этим, проведите разъяснительную беседу. А вы, — он глянул на жмущегося у входа в пещеру Павла, — пойдемте со мной. Идею о сигнальном костре на скале никто не отменял, и я хочу выслушать ваш отчет о дежурстве. Мы не можем бросить одно и начать другое, основываясь лишь на догадках, — капитан строго глянул на Хикару. — И чтобы я больше не слышал подобных разговоров, мистер Сулу.  
Джим с сожалением проводил взглядом капитана с Чеховым. Он бы с удовольствием поменялся со Споком местами. Перебросился бы с Павлом парой фраз, в который раз польстил себе, видя восхищение мальчишки, в то время как капитан бы усмирял весьма недружелюбно настроенную команду. Но выбирать не приходилось, приказ есть приказ.   
Следующую пару часов Кирк добросовестно проводил аудиенцию с каждым членом экипажа, и результаты, увы, оказались неутешительными. Команда раскололась на две части. Одним надоело ждать, и они загорелись идей снова отправиться в плавание и взять жизнь в свои руки, а другие считали, что не стоит рисковать и что спасения следует ждать на острове, просто пытаясь выжить. Джим естественно понимал, что в словах каждого из них есть смысл, но, говоря откровенно, дай капитан добро, он бы уже завтра прыгнул в лодку и отправился навстречу своей судьбе.   
Кирк, как и большинство парней, просто-напросто не мог сидеть на месте, его тянуло в море. Уж лучше пойти ко дну по дороге к Большой земле, к дому, чем как те скелеты закончить жизнь в темной, сырой пещере.   
В той, в которой этой ночью он никак не мог уснуть. Правда на этот раз причиной бессонницы старпома было вовсе не теплое тело, доверительно прижимающееся к боку, а мысли, не дающие глаз сомкнуть. Джим, конечно, мог развернуться к Споку, зарыться носом ему в волосы, но... даже думать об этом было как-то неловко.   
Не желая забивать себе голову еще и этим, он немного поворочался и решил проветриться. Свежий воздух всегда помогал успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.   
Впрочем, молча созерцать звездное небо у Кирка не вышло. Не прошло и пары минут прежде чем сзади послышались сначала шаги, а затем тихий голос:  
— Надеюсь, не я являюсь причиной твоей бессонницы?   
— Нет, конечно нет, — Джим откинулся назад, задевая плечом Спока, подошедшего совсем близко.  
— Я рассчитывал на другой ответ.  
— В смысле? — Кирк нахмурился, но потом сообразил, что имеет в виду капитан, и улыбнулся. — Нет, мне бы очень хотелось, ну... — он смутился, — повторить. Только прости, голова совсем другим занята.   
— Разумеется, — Спок осторожно запустил пальцы в волосы Кирка. — Всех сейчас мучают подобные мысли.  
— Ага, нас не было меньше суток, а здесь все с ног на голову перевернулось, — он позволил себе расслабиться и словно кот прильнуть к капитану. — Я вообще удивлен, что они тут друг друга не попереубивали. Хорошо хоть Чехов до последнего дежурил на пляже, смышленый парнишка.   
— Благодаря ему мы знаем, что поддерживать сигнальный костер на вершине нет смысла, пламя оттуда еле видно. Мы не можем рисковать и каждый день отправлять туда людей.  
— Согласен, — Джим не стал говорить капитану, что большинство матросов туда и не пойдет несмотря даже на приказ. — Нам нужно что-то решать.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — фыркнул Кирк. — Если честно, я бы и сам не стал ждать пока нас спасут, у нас есть фляги, для плавания можно набрать достаточно воды, есть паруса, которые тоже можно установить на лодку. Ты сам говоришь, от костров мало толку. Я не хочу сидеть сложа руки. Спок, нужно что-то делать, понимаешь?  
— Ты перечитал романов, — это прозвучало совсем не обидно, а как-то даже забавно, что ли. Вот кому-кому, но явно не капитану было укорять его в излишней романтизации их положения. — И все-таки мы не располагаем достаточными ресурсами для подобного предприятия.   
— Пока не располагаем. Можно ведь все продумать, подготовиться...  
— Джеймс, — Спок мягко осадил старпома, — я попрошу тебя пока не делиться своими идеями с остальными, и с доктором МакКоем в том числе.  
— Почему? Половина команды думает так же как я!  
— А другая половина находится в еще больших сомнениях. Я прошу тебя не предпринимать никаких действий, не посоветовавшись со мной. Это все очень серьезно, и в таких делах спешка может стоить нам всем жизни. Я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
— Да-да, разумеется, не стоит говорить со мной как с маленьким или умственно отсталым! — Джим терпеть не мог нравоучений. — Я не говорю, что мы завтра же должны отплыть, просто не хочу ничего скрывать от команды, людям не нравится, когда их водят вокруг пальца.  
— Дай мне время, чтобы все обдумать, чего-чего, а его у нас достаточно.  
— Да что там думать? — всплеснул руками Кирк. — По-моему, очевидно, что нам пора убираться с острова!  
— Я бы не был так уверен...  
— Подожди-ка, — он запрокинул голову, уставившись на Спока. — Только не говори, что не хочешь уплывать.  
— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из нас сейчас может принять взвешенное и обдуманное решение.  
— Господи, как же меня раздражают вот такие размытые, идиотские ответы, будто сразу в контору компании переношусь, — Джим усмехнулся. — Тебе бы не океан бороздить, а в кабинете моряков со сметой такими фразами отшивать.  
— Что-то подобное ты говорил в начале нашего плавания.  
— И то верно, — старпом поднялся на ноги. — Кажется, это было вечность назад...  
Когда Спок только подошел к нему, Кирк опрометчиво думал, что разговор с капитаном поможет разобраться в сложившийся ситуации. Но теперь, возвращаясь обратно в пещеру вместе с мыслями об их безрадостном будущем, Джим мучился еще и от накатывающей ностальгии. Кто мог подумать, что он будет скучать по денькам, когда можно было просто играть в амбициозного старпома и постоянно подзуживать капитана?  
Уснул Кирк только на рассвете, но зато, когда поздним утром он выбрался из пещеры, перед ним развернулась забавная картина. Люди разбрелись по лагерю и создавали видимости работы, постоянно обмениваясь друг с другом кивками и тихими фразами. Джиму казалось, что из-за каждого поворота, из-за каждой пальмы доносится приглушенный шепот. Он не был сторонником конспирологической теории, но такая атмосфера напрягала. Даже за водой старпом отправился в одиночку, так и не найдя себе компаньона, желающего покинуть лагерь. Ей богу, будто в их отсутствие все попрыгают лодки и бросят их!  
Капитан после своего вчерашнего «выступления» перед командой тоже не спешил наводить в лагере порядок. Как он и сказал Джиму, ему требовалось подумать, что в случае Спока означало уединиться в джунглях и часы напролет корпеть над никому не нужной картой.   
Кирк не хотел ему мешать, но находиться в лагере, переполненном домыслами об их дальнейшей судьбе, было выше его сил. Вертясь подле капитана, он как мог развлекал того пустой болтовней и шутками, которых Спок не понимал. Но лучше уж так, чем снова загружать капитана лишними проблемами, которых, впрочем, было не мало.   
И если с расколом команды все казалось более-менее понятным, то с тем, что творилось между ними, следовало еще разбираться и разбираться. У Джима язык не поворачивался назвать это влюбленностью, но и обычным удовлетворением потребностей произошедшее прошлой ночью не было. Иначе Кирку хотелось бы несмотря ни на что коснуться капитана, прижаться к нему и может даже поцеловать? Одним словом, сделать все то, чего он так боялся. Джиму совсем не хотелось, чтобы по лагерю поползли слухи еще и об их отношениях. Людям и так было чем забивать себе головы.   
Хотя надолго Кирка не хватило. После суток, проведенных в таком напряжении, он в буквальном смысле не мог спокойно лежать рядом с капитаном, запрещая себе любые поползновения в его сторону.  
Джим чувствовал тепло Спока и видел, как тот на него смотрит, перевернувшись на бок и придвинувшись ближе. На остров уже опустилась глубокая ночь, а в пещере тихое сопение слилось с раскатистым храпом и шансы быть застигнутыми практически равнялись нулю. Ну кому придет в голову подниматься и смотреть, что это за шорохи доносятся с импровизированного ложа старпома и капитана?   
В конце концов, Кирк осмелел и, убрав с лица Спока дурацкую отросшую челку, прижался к губам, решительно раздвигая их языком, нагло проталкивая его внутрь. Он и не думал, что так сложно будет сдержать стон облегчения, контролировать себя, не смея ни толкнуться вперед, ни запустить руку под тонкую рубашку. Здесь, в полутемной пещере, Джим мог позволить себе лишь поцелуй. Пусть бесконечно долгий и чувственный, но лишь поцелуй.  
Окажись рядом с ним какой-нибудь матрос, глупый сумасбродный мальчишка, Кирк бы, не думая прижался, к нему вставшим членом или даже аккуратно накрыл бы собой, за каких-то пару минут выплеснув напряжение. Но с капитаном, со Споком, так поступать он не имел никакого права, и поэтому они лежали по одним плащом, обмениваясь взглядами и смущенными улыбками, наслаждаясь редким моментом полного спокойствия.  
Хотя на утро ощущение легкости и расслабленности естественно растворилось. Из-за запрета капитана Джим по-прежнему слонялся по лагерю, молча наблюдая за людьми, которые теперь уже в открытую выражали свои опасения, а вместо шепота говорили едва ли не в полный голос. Кирк прекрасно понимал, что все они хотят быть просто замеченными, хотят получить ответы на свои вопросы, но еще целые сутки старпом, потакая Споку, разыгрывал из себе глухонемого.  
Впрочем, на исходе третьего дня и его терпению пришел конец. Что бы там не задумал капитан, за это время уже можно было принять решение и составить самую выдающуюся речь в истории Штатов.   
Правда перед тем как идти к Споку Джим предпочел запастись информацией, узнать о распределении сил в команде, узнать, кто какую сторону занимает и на что рассчитывает. Капитану же наверняка захочется послушать об этом, прежде чем навязывать людям «план спасения». Кирк хмыкнул себе под нос, «план спасения», как же!  
Не желая тратить время на разговор с каждым напуганным или разозленным поведением Спока матросом, он взвесил все «за» и «против» и первым делом отправился к Боунсу.  
Если кто-то и знал, что на самом деле творится на острове, то это доктор МакКой. Лишившись своего единственного пациента, тот днями напролет сидел в тени пещеры, собирая доходящие до него слухи и с удовольствием перемывая всем кости. Эх, и все-таки Боунс полностью оправдывал свое прозвище!  
— Доктор МакКой, а вы не просветите меня, почему все кроме вас несмотря на общую истерию кое-как выполняют свои обязанности? — уперев руки в бока, Джим с наигранной серьезностью подошел к другу.  
— Кто-то решил поиграть в капитана? Что, гоблин не смог найти выход из ситуации и смылся под шумок? — естественно, съязвил в ответ МакКой.  
— Не смешно, — понимая, что разговор будет не из простых, Кирк присел рядом. — Я как раз об этом и хотел с тобой поговорить, ну точнее почти об этом... Ты ведь в курсе, что происходит в лагере, так?   
— Допустим, — уклончиво ответил доктор. — А к чему ты это?  
— К тому, что пару дней назад они, — он кивнул на слоняющихся по лагерю матросов, — друг другу чуть глотки не перегрызли, а сейчас притихли.   
— Притихли? Ты серьезно? Думаешь, если никто не горланит, то все нормально?  
— Я поэтому к тебе и пришел, ты ведь наверняка что-то знаешь.  
— И ты бы знал, если бы больше времени в лагере с ребятами проводил, а не с капитаном по кустам обжимался, — фыркнул Боунс.  
— Что ты... Это не то, что...  
— Это шутка, расслабься, — МакКой хлопнул друга по плечу. — Я даже не буду спрашивать, с чем связана твоя неадекватная реакция, скажу только то, что каждый на этом чертовом острове ждет пока капитан отдаст приказ... хоть какой-нибудь, понимаешь? А он все время в джунглях пропадает, как тогда, сразу после крушения. Помнишь, когда он на океан часами пялился?  
— Сейчас все не так, Спок... — Джим осекся, — мистер Спок составляет карту и анализирует ситуацию.  
— С каких это пор ты его защищаешь? Пока твой Спок там штаны просиживает, люди болтать всякое начинают. Мало кто хочет задерживаться здесь, а если чуть надавить, то, глядишь, и все решат валить, — МакКой цокнул языком. — Так что это я у тебя, Джимми, должен спрашивать — что происходит? У капитана есть план?  
— Я знаю меньше твоего, но, судя по тому, как настроена команда, решение не заставит себя долго ждать...  
— Ну так решайте быстрей, мой вам совет.  
Разговор с Боунсом только подтвердил самые худшие опасения, команда была на взводе. Раз уж доктор перешел от дурацких метафор к... дельным советам, то дела и правда плохи.   
Кирк прекрасно знал, что одно его слово может изменить ситуацию, что команда верит ему и уважает поболе капитана. Да что уж там, Джим не сомневался, что уж он-то бы времени не терял, сумел бы поставить всех на место, отдать своевременный приказ, но... Это казалось предательством по отношению к Споку, а терять их только-только окрепшую связь хотелось меньше всего. Даже меньше, чем свалить с этого проклятого острова!  
Когда через пару часов Кирк отыскал капитана, тот уже возился не с картой, а зажав в руках какое-то странное приспособление, внимательно всматривался в свое отражение в налитой в скорлупу кокоса воде. До Джима не сразу дошло, что капитан пытается... побриться? Не самое уместное занятие в их положении.  
— Я тебе, наверное, помешал, но... — он замялся. — Тебе не кажется, что нужно поговорить?  
— Не думаю, что сейчас удачное время, чтобы обсуждать личные вопросы, — откликнулся Спок, не поднимая глаз.   
— Наши... — Кирк затруднялся дать какое-либо определение тому, что происходило между ними, — взаимоотношения тут не причем. Там, — он кивнул в сторону лагеря, — люди, которые ждут тебя и твоих распоряжений. Я не хочу давить, но если сегодня ты перед ними не выступишь... кто знает, как это закончится? Вспомни, мы ушли из лагеря от силы часов на десять, а они тут едва переворот не устроили!  
— Джим, — Спок откликнулся не сразу, сначала нахмурившись, он придирчиво рассмотрел свое искаженное отражение, потом тщательно вытер лицо, одернул рубаху и только потом наконец отдать приказ. — Проследи за тем, чтобы вечером вся команда присутствовала на собрании у пещеры. Включая дежурных и в особенности доктора МакКоя.   
Выполнить приказ не составило труда, каждый в лагере ждал, когда же капитан выступит с объявлением. Навскидку Джим мог предложить несколько исходов сегодняшнего собрания, причем какое бы решение Спок не принял, оно наверняка будет подкреплено неопровержимыми аргументами и логическими доводами. Капитан мог ничего не смыслить в вязании узлов или метании гарпунов, но он был превосходным дипломатом и... пожалуй, стратегом, уж в этом-то Кирк успел убедиться.   
Вместе с темнотой на лагерь опустилась и гнетущая тишина. Озираясь по сторонам, люди подтягивались к пещере, взволнованно перешептывались и ждали капитана.   
— Думаю, мы можем обойтись без принятого официоза, так что с вашего разрешения я... начну, — Джим так и не понял, как Споку удалось так эффектно обыграть свое появление. Тот будто появился из ниоткуда и выглядел так, словно шел либо на эшафот, либо принимать присягу. Кирк уже и отвык видеть посмертную маску на его лице с полным отсутствием эмоций, а тут... будто и не было этих дней на острове, длинных разговоров и сиюминутных слабостей. Вычищенная, чудом уцелевшая форма, гладко выбритое лицо, идеальная выправка. Джим и забыл, что капитан может быть таким... недосягаемым. — Наверняка каждый из вас хоть раз задавался вопросом о возможности нашего дальнейшего нахождения здесь. Насколько это безопасно, разумно и, главное, перспективно. С момента крушения прошел уже месяц, и с тех пор, дрейфуя в океане или вглядываясь в горизонт, сидя на песке, мы не увидели еще и одного судна, а значит, — он выдержал паузу, подчеркивая значимость своих слов, — не получили ни одной, даже призрачной надежды на спасение. Я бы мог долго рассказывать вам о реальном положении дел, о грядущем сезоне дождей, о вспышках тропической лихорадки, о том, что вокруг лагеря не осталось созревших фруктов, но предпочту сразу перейти к главному, — Спок глянул на Джима, будто прося одобрения. — Мы должны покинуть остров, и чем раньше это случится, тем лучше.   
— Капитан!  
— По-вашему в океане подохнуть лучше?  
— Но мистер Спок!  
Лагерь в считанные секунды взорвался голосами, орущими наперебой. Радостные возгласы заглушал рев недовольства, и, смотря на бледного капитана, стоявшего вытянувшись по струнке, Кирк еле сдерживался, чтобы не подлететь к нему и не подставить свое плечо.   
Спок бы этого ему не простил.  
— Повторюсь, это приказ, — тому пришлось повысить голос, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. — Если кто-то с ним не согласен, если кто-то не мечтает вернуться домой или хочет истлеть на этом Богом забытом острове, прошу обратиться ко мне лично. Я выслушаю всех.   
Джим не сомневался, что перекинуться парой слов с капитаном с глазу на глаз изъявит желание чуть ли не каждый второй, но, черт возьми, он как старпом первый же явится на аудиенцию! Уж им-то точно есть, о чем поговорить.  
— Подробные инструкции об отплытии вы получите от мистера Кирка, — Спок кивнул Джиму, словно читая его мысли. — А пока займитесь учетом оставшегося у нас инвентаря и проведите осмотр лодок, — он сделал шаг вперед, давая команде понять, что пока что это все поручения.  
Конечно, заботы по выполнению первых приказов легли на плечи Кирка, а иначе он бы тут же бросился за капитаном. Старпом понимал, что это решение далось Споку непросто и что тому нужно побыть одному, и потому пол ночи инструктировал матросов, собирал их скудный скарб в одну кучу, как можно дольше оттягивая разговор с капитаном.   
Пропав сразу после собрания, Спок не появился и к ужину, не явился в пещеру на ночлег, и, признаться честно, его исчезновение заставило Джима даже чуть-чуть поволноваться. Правда ровно до тех пор, пока, не оббежав с факелом все окрестности, он не застал капитана, сидящим, скрестив ноги, у самой кромки воды, совсем как в те первые дни после крушения.   
— В лагерь не собираешься? Я тебя заждался, — Кирк присел рядом, опасаясь, что Спок снова погрузился в себя. Только этого им сейчас не хватало!  
— Извини, — пусть с секундным промедлением, но отозвался капитан. — Там все в порядке? — он кивнул в сторону пещеры.  
— Вроде бы да, все наконец успокоились и улеглись, — пожал плечами Джим. — Завтра с самого утра дел будет по горло.  
— Да уж... — Спок провел ладонью по песку, почему-то не решаясь поднять глаза на старпома.  
— Я не думал, что ты примешь такое решение, — кто-то должен был начать.  
— Я и сам не думал, — глухо отозвался капитан, будто до сих пор сомневаясь в своем приказе, и этот факт не укладывался у Кирка в голове. Уж кто-кто, а Спок всегда был уверен в правильности своих решений.  
— Тогда зачем объявил им? Серьезно, ты же каждую мелочь, любую ерунду подвергаешь такому анализу, а тут...  
— Поверь, ни одно решение не давалось мне с таким трудом. Даже когда я направлял корабль прямиком в бурю, я был спокойней. Несколько дней пытался взвесить все «за» и «против», а потом понял, что это ни к чему не приведет и решил, — он улыбнулся, правда в свете факелов улыбка больше напомнила оскал, — что хоть раз в жизни должен положиться на... как там говорят морские волки, капитанское чутье? Нас не спасут, и я это знаю, так же как знаю и то, что обязан сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти своих людей: и Лоуренса, и недолюбливающего меня доктора МакКоя, и слабого Чехов, и тебя...  
— Не думал, что когда-то увижу тебя таким, — Джим едва мог скрыть восхищение, сквозившее в голосе. — То есть, черт возьми, ты рассуждаешь как настоящий капитан. Интересы большинства и всё в этом духе...  
— Ситуация обязывает, — Спок придвинулся ближе, добровольно нарушая границы личного пространства.   
— Не прибедняйся, — Кирк шутливо хлопнул его по плечу. — Скажу честно, впервые увидев тебя на палубе, я подумал «этот парень не протянет и недели на борту!». Правда, ты был такой холеный, в треуголке, со шпагой! Я думал, команда будет тебя ненавидеть, считать выскочкой, папенькиным сынком, а сейчас, — он аккуратно убрал отросшую челку с глаз капитана, — только посмотри на себя, ты тоже часть команды и ничуть не отличаешься от всех нас.  
— Сомнительный повод для гордости, — Спок ухмыльнулся. — Но все-таки... спасибо.   
— И все? — Джиму хотелось поддержать капитана, хотелось высказать ему свое безграничное доверие и восхищение. Убедить, что уж он-то, старпом, всегда его поддержит, всегда будет стоять за плечом, но... Спок знал все и без этого, да и к тому же не любил подобных разговоров.   
Хотя... Кирк знал, чем может подкрепить свою безоговорочную веру в капитана. Потянувшись за поцелуем, он не вкладывал в него никакого сексуального подтекста... ну или почти никакого. Гораздо важнее сейчас было чувство единения.  
— Нам пора возвращаться в лагерь, пока МакКой там всех на уши не поставил.   
— Ты иди, а я... — начал было Спок, но Кирк жестом перебил его.   
— Ну уж нет. Я только что пел тебе и твоему капитанству дифирамбы, а ты решили на пляже отсиживаться? Нет, не выйдет, — поймав руку Спока, Джим потянул его на себя, поднимая с песка. Хватит с них разговоров по душам, перед завтрашним днем всем стоило хорошенько отдохнуть. И капитану в первую очередь.  
Как и предрекал Кирк, с рассветом в лагере закипела настоящая жизнь. Такой активности не наблюдалось с тех пор, как они обустроились у этой самой пещеры. И хотя занималась команда по сути все тем же — таскала еду и воду в лагерь, ощущалось это совершенно иначе. Впервые с момента высадки на остров матросов не занимали вопросы сегодняшнего дня, они стремились к чему-то большему, к будущему. Хотя, вооружившись одним желанием, далеко не уйдешь... Уже вечером, оценив свои в общем-то скромные достижения, команда смогла в этом убедиться.   
Спок оказался прав — все фрукты близь лагеря они уже оборвали, а на другую сторону острова приходилось пробираться сквозь непроходимые джунгли. С мясом все обстояло еще хуже, при такой-то жаре оно портилось уже на следующий день, да и бочек, чтобы мариновать или солить его, тоже не было. Какие там бочки, когда и фляги-то находились с трудом! И это проблемы, затрагивающие только вопросы продовольствия, а ведь еще были лодки, которые мало-мальски сильные волны разнесут в щепки, порванные паруса и еще куча мелочей, от которых у Джима голова шла кругом. С любым вопросом матросы бежали к нему и, наверное, впервые Кирк жалел о своем назначении старпомом. Честное слово, от него куда больше было бы пользы, оставь его все в покое на пару часов и дав сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, а так:  
— Мистер Кирк, дно одной из лодок прогнило, мы не можем заделать дыру!  
— Если все запасы мы бережем для плавания, то из чего нам сегодня готовить ужин?  
— Мистер Кирк, мы будем устанавливать паруса в самый последний момент? Или сейчас собрать всю парусину в лагере?  
И такой круговорот на протяжении нескольких дней. Джим просыпался о того, что его теребил за плечо какой-нибудь матрос, обнаруживший очередную проблему, и засыпал последним, отчитавшись Споку о проделанных работах. В среднем его доклад занимал две-три минуты, рассказывать капитану было особо не о чем. Кирку не хотелось разочаровывать Спока, но в плане спасения с острова с каждым днем обнаруживалось столько пробелов!  
Джим все чаще сомневался в успехе данного предприятия, но не был готов признаться саму себе в том, что без еды и воды в прогнившей лодке им просто не совладать с океаном! Не был готов ровно до тех пор, пока Боунс, взяв его под локоть и отведя в сторону, не открыл глаза на реальное положение дел. Он доктор и ему ли не знать сколько и без того обезвоженная команда протянет, оставшись наедине со стихией? А судя по запавшим глазам и морщинам, за последние дни прорезавшимся еще сильнее, МакКой уже подписал всем смертный приговор.  
— Пожалуйста, хоть улыбнись... Почти все боятся услышать приказ к отправлению, но ты один слоняешься по лагерю как живой труп. Знаешь же, я бы сказал, что все будет нормально, но врать не люблю, особенно тебе.  
— И не нужно, тем более мне на приказ плевать, — Боунс нервно передернул плечами. — Я останусь на острове. Подумал... тебя стоит предупредить.   
— Конечно сто... Подожди, что ты несешь, как это «останусь на острове»?! — Кирк осекся, понимая, что своими возгласами привлекает лишнее внимание. — Ты не можешь, просто не можешь! Думаешь, здесь отсидеться хороший вариант, думаешь, будешь спать у костра и завтракать папайями? Да как бы не так, ты...  
— Я думаю, что Чехов не протянет и суток в открытом океане, — Боунс закатил глаза, но не отпустил ни остроту, ни едкое замечание, а это очень... очень дурной знак.  
— Поплывут все, — в секунду из старого приятеля Кирк преобразился в старпома. — Ты слышал приказ Спока. Я видел Чехова, два, может три дня назад все было в порядке. Да к тому же с ним будешь ты, доктор.  
— Доктор, а не волшебник, — резко оборвал его МакКой. — После своего дежурства парень простыл и ничего не сказал, а теперь из пещеры не выходит, у него жар, его колотит и все, что я могу сделать, это напоить его да мокрую тряпку на лоб положить. Там, — он кивнул в сторону океана, — у него не будет даже этого, а, следовательно, и шансов тоже не будет. Я врач, ты сам это сказал, я не могу просто поставить крест на Павле и потащить его в лодку по вашей с капитаном прихоти, — он упер руки в бока и с вызовом уставился на друга. — Как ты сам, здоровый, выносливый, молодой оцениваешь свои шансы на спасение, а?  
— Все в наших руках, лучше рискнуть и сгинуть, чем...  
— Мне-то не рассказывай... Ты не можешь гарантировать даже собственное спасение, что тогда говорить о Чехове? Если, оставшись с ним на острове, я продлю мальчику жизнь, то... — он запнулся, а потом с силой сжал плечо Кирка. — Я ему обещал.   
— Это самоубийство, медленное самоубийство, ты же это понимаешь... Как мы без тебя? — Джим растерянно посмотрел на друга.   
— А он как? Ты не идиот и не эгоист, так что просто прими это, — рявкнул МакКой.  
— Но... — он был готов придумать тысячу аргументов, причин, по которым Боунс не имеет права так поступать и с командой, и с собой, но он знал друга и знал, что тот врач по призванию, а это значит, что он ставит интересы пациентов выше остальных, даже собственных. — Дай мне время, я сам хочу рассказать Споку, — Кирк вздохнул. — Нужно еще раз все обдумать. Не тебе. Мне, — он вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Если угодно, — МакКой покосился в строну пещеры. — Пойду скажу Павлу о решении.  
Проводив друга взглядом, Джим устало опустился на песок. Ему требовалась маленькая передышка, возможность обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию пока не разошлись слухи о том, что доктор, главный скептик, отказывается покидать остров. Кирк понимал его мотивацию, разумом понимал, но вот сердцем... Боунс, не привыкший к охоте, никогда не ходивший вглубь джунглей, с больным Чеховым, не протянет долго.   
По правде говоря, вариантов было немного. Хотя что уж там... всего один. Да, МакКой врач и чувствует ответственность за пациента, но и Джиму известно, что такое долг.   
Он чувствовал, что просто не может подвести ни мальчику, так верящего в него, ни старого друга.   
Толком не зная, что делать, Кирк принял единственное верное в сложившейся ситуацией решение — немедленно рассказать обо всем капитану. Да, Споку не удастся переубедить Боунса, но по крайней мере он будет в курсе дел.  
— У нас проблема, — Джим обнаружил его у входа в пещеру. Капитан руководил переносом вещей на пляж, изредка отдавая команды. До отплытия оставалось всего ничего, и он не мог позволить себе сидеть на берегу и созерцать водную гладь.  
— Кроме того, что из восьми ножей у нас каким-то образом осталась только половина? — удивленно вскинул бровь Спок.  
— Ты знал, что МакКой собирается остаться на острове? — Кирк даже не смог выдавить улыбку в ответ.   
— До этого момента — нет, — капитан воспринял новость на удивление спокойно. То ли он еще до этого догадывался о намерениях доктора, то ли и вовсе видел в этом лишь одно освободившееся место в лодке.   
— Он говорит, что Чехов плавания не выдержит, что ему стало хуже... А вроде на поправку шел, — Кирк развел руками. — Их же нельзя просто так бросить, ума не приложу, что делать.  
— Я так понимаю, переубедить мистера МакКоя не представляется возможным, — Спок даже не задал вопрос, а лишь констатировал факт.  
— А то ты его не знаешь...  
— Что ж, мы не можем запретить ему это, — капитан кивнул сам себе. — Он поступает так, как велит совесть.  
— То есть добровольно руки на себя накладывает? — не сдержался и фыркнул Джим. — Он один не справится, особенно сидя дни напролет у постели Павла и...  
— Я знаю всё, что ты сейчас скажешь, но это его решение. Если доктору МакКою нужно капитанское одобрение, в чем я сомневаюсь, то оно у него есть. А мы отчаливаем на рассвете. Решение уже принято.   
— И все? Я, кажется, только вчера восхищался тем, каким капитаном ты стал, а сейчас... — Кирк зло глянул на Спока. — Тебе плевать на них.  
— Мы отправим снаряженный корабль им на помощь из ближайшего порта, — строго отдернул его капитан. — Для меня важен каждый, я в ответе за всех выживших, и за Павла Чехова в том числе. Если доктор считает, что его единственный шанс поправиться — это остаться ждать помощи на острове, значит, так оно и есть.  
Слушая Спока, Джим даже завидовал его выдержке. Капитан вроде и сожалел о том, что придется так поступить, но как обычно ставил выше доводы разума, а Кирк же... так не умел. Легко говорить, что интересы большинства превыше интересов меньшинства, если среди последних нет твоих друзей.  
Решение пришло само собой, простое и самое очевидное. Джим все решил сразу, еще после разговора с Боунсом, вот только боялся не то что озвучить вслух, но даже самому себе признаться. Надеялся на то, что МакКой передумает или Спок отложит отплытие, но... как оказалось, поступиться своими желаниями готов лишь он сам.   
— Я останусь с ними, — не прошло и часа как Кирк снова стоял перед капитаном, вот только на этот раз тот уже не казался таким отстранено-спокойным.   
— Я не... — Кирку в тайне льстило, как, глядя на него, Спок попросту не может совладать с собственными эмоциями.  
— Вы с МакКоем на пару твердите о долге и ответственности, а я что, хуже? — он весело ухмыльнулся, правда вышло не очень правдоподобно. — Разве не логично нам с тобой разделиться, ты возглавишь плавание, а я... останусь с другой частью команды и как подобает встречу наших спасителей. По-моему, отличная идея! — приподнятое настроение было следствием разыгравшихся нервов, защитной реакцией, но сейчас для Джима это не имело значения.  
— Нет. Ты не можешь так поступить... — он был готов поклясться, что Спок едва не выдал «со мной» но в последний момент сдержался. — Без старпома будет тяжело. Я... все свое капитанство полагался на тебя и...  
— Ты справишься, — Кирк улыбнулся.   
— Я не могу запретить тебе остаться, хочу, но не могу. Это разумное решение.  
— Наверное, самое разумное за всю мою жизнь.  
Приняв окончательное решение, Джим будто абстрагировался от команды. Да, он как мог помогал матросам ремонтировать лодки и устанавливать паруса, но его мысли были вдали от предстоящего плавания. Как бы эгоистично это не звучало, но куда больше Кирка волновала грядущая разлука со Споком. Он и представить не мог, что на самом деле так привяжется к капитану.   
Ночью предсказуемо не спалось. Джим никак не мог перестать думать, что уже на рассвете капитан и большая часть команды бросит их на острове втроем. Да, он принял взвешенное, правильное решение, но все равно прощаться было страшно. Страшно было остаться на острове в компании МакКоя и Павла, неспособного сейчас даже с лежанки подняться. Мало ли какие сюрпризы им еще приготовил остров? Остров, на котором они, между прочим, уже обнаружили трупы прежних смельчаков, решивших остаться здесь. Хотелось утешать себя эгоистичной мыслью о том, что остальным матросам будет гораздо хуже одним посреди бескрайнего океана. Но нет, за них... за Спока, он волновался даже больше чем за себя.  
Ни рассвет, который Кирк встретил так и не сомкнув глаз, ни свежие фрукты не принесли облегчения. Более того, кажется, не было на острове такого человека, который бы не окидывал их лагерь тоскливым взглядом и нервно не заламывал руки. Последние сутки стали для команды настоящим испытанием. А ведь все они еще даже не догадывались о произошедшем расколе, не знали, что в плавание отправятся без врача и, что самое главное, без старпома, которому так безоговорочно верили.   
Джиму было даже стыдно, что вместо того, чтобы собрать верных товарищей у костра и во всем им признаться, он послушно потакал просьбе Спока, но не выполнял приказ капитана, слушая свое сердце. Последние часы хотелось провести не выслушивая вздохи матросов и не вспоминая старые байки, а... рядом со Споком, может, даже признавшись ему в своих чувствах, которые, как оказалось, были куда глубже, чем они, люди, закаленные испытаниями, могли представить.   
Кирк долго думал над тем, что же все-таки сказать. И когда? Время и место, чтобы уединиться на острове, да еще и в такую ночь, найти было сложно, а ему так хотелось выдать что-то гораздо более глубокое, более личное, чем сухое «попутного ветра, капитан».  
Желая избежать чужих ушей, среди ночи Джим со Споком ушли на пляж. Вся команда устроилась на ночлег вокруг костра, уже подготовив и расстелив сложенную парусину на берегу. Плотная ткань покоилась на песке и стала отличным убежищем.  
Они лежали совсем рядом, едва соприкасаясь руками. Кирку хотелось запомнить этот момент навсегда. Шум океана, звездное небо над головой и дыхание Спока... Что еще можно желать? Казалось, нарушать такую идиллию разговорами — преступление, но... Он должен был начать первым.  
— Это, наверное, глупо и неуместно но... — Джим запнулся, впервые наверное с таким трудом подбирая слова. — С тобой все в порядке?  
— Смотря что ты под этим подразумеваешь.  
— То, что после моего решения остаться, ты ни разу не подошел ко мне, не поговорил. Черт, да ты едва не прятался от меня. Думал, я не замечу?  
— Я надеялся на это, — капитан грустно улыбнулся. — Я действительно отдалился, но... мне казалось так будет лучше.  
— Лучше для кого? — Кирк никак не мог взять в толк, к чему тот ведет.  
— Для нас обоих. Я слишком привязался к тебе и... — Спок замолчал, сжав руку Джима.  
— Договаривай раз начал. Может, это вообще последний шанс.  
— Я смотрю, ты оптимистично настроен. Общение с МакКоем сделало свое дело, — попытался пошутить капитан, и столь неестественная для него реакция еще больше подчеркнула волнение. — Хотя ты прав, это и есть наш последний шанс. Скорей всего, попрощавшись завтра, мы больше не встретимся. Не после всего того, через что придется пройти. Капитан без старпома и старпом без капитана... у такой команды мало шансов.  
— Только не говори, что последнюю пару дней избегал меня, потому что боялся, что расставаться будет еще тяжелей?  
— Для меня это и так будет невыносимо, — голос Спока сделался еще серьезней. — Ты должен понимать, кем стал для меня на этом острове, — если это не было завуалированным «я люблю тебя», то Джим тогда ничего не смыслил в чувствах. — До этого мне никогда не удавалось с кем-то настолько... сблизиться. И вряд ли уже удастся.  
— Нууу насчет сблизиться... Еще один шанс у нас все-таки есть, — Кирк слышал такие признания и, откровенно говоря, просто испугался. Вайнона всегда говорила, что он ведет себя как мальчишка, но ему и правда было куда легче свести все в знакомую «безопасную» плоскость, чем заливаясь краской и путаясь в словах, подбирать выражения для ответного признания. Да и, в конце концов, он знал еще один способ доказать Споку свои чувства.

***

Проснулся Джим от легких похлопываний по щекам. Немудрено, что он так быстро вырубился после нескольких суток, проведенных без сна. Алая полоска рассвета только начинала разгораться над океаном, а Спок уже был на ногах. Но оно и понятно, уж лучше пусть команда застанет их за установкой паруса, чем лежащих в обнимку на пляже. Кирку-то что, он может больше никогда не увидит товарищей по команде, а Споку с ними еще в плавание выходить...  
Вдвоем управляться с огромным куском парусины было несподручно, но они честно старались, работая в тишине и даже не глядя друг на друга. Момент прощания близился, и это давало о себе знать.  
К тому моменту, когда один парус был уже кое-как установлен, на пляж стали подтягиваться матросы наперевес со своими последними пожитками. МакКой тоже подошел к лодкам, но, увы, без Чехова. Видимо, парнишка был еще слаб, и доктор запретил ему даже попрощаться с товарищами. Хотя, наверняка, они уже простились у пещеры, вся команда знала, что эти двое остаются. А вот о Джиме... О его решении ждать помощи на острове было по-прежнему известно лишь капитану.  
Когда Спок отдал приказ готовиться к отплытию, Кирк помог выволочь лодки к океану, а потом, стоя по колено в воде, наблюдал за тем, как матросы грузят вещи, а потом и сами занимают места в ветхих посудинах. Представляя себе этот момент, он думал, что его будет душить тоска и даже боялся, что передумает в последний момент, но... На деле Джим не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Словно боясь очередных потрясений, сознание просто купировало все ощущения.   
— Мистер Кирк! Поторопитесь, остались только вы! — Хикару привстал и махнул рукой, указывая на пустующее место.  
— Мистер Сулу, как бы не так, — Джим печально улыбнулся. — Я поздравляю вас с повышением, теперь вы новый старпом... почившего «Энтерпрайз», — он покосился на Спока, надеясь, что тот простит ему маленькую вольность. Из Хикару выйдет отличный старший помощник.   
— Что? Но... — среди команды прокатился удивленный и испуганный шепот, но Кирк хотел обойтись без долгих объяснений и слезных прощаний. Он сделал то, что должен был, и не собирался растолковывать матросам элементарные вещи. Если Джим и хотел сейчас что-то сказать, то только Споку. Он больше не был старпомом и мог вполне, не нарушая субординацию, выкрикнуть что-нибудь очень личное, наплевав на всех. Но вместе с тем Кирк не собирался своим сумасбродством навредить капитану. А что если они оба выживут, но не встретятся, или выживет кто-то один? Каково Споку будет жить с этим признанием?   
— Встретимся в Нантакете, — лучше приберечь все откровения для Большой земли, а пока нужно сохранять лицо. — И попутного ветра... Спок!  
Джим был даже рад тому, что капитан ни разу не обернулся в его сторону, хотя прекрасно знал, что старпом будет провожать взглядом лодки, пока они совсем не скроются из вида.  
— Кирк, — МакКой опустил руку на плечо друга. — Нечего здесь торчать. Пошли в лагерь, Павел, наверное, уже проснулся.  
— Я не... — он хотел было возразить, но спорить с Боунсом себе дороже.  
— Пошли-пошли, не хватало только тебе околеть. Мне же капитан голову оторвет...  
В ответ на такой аргумент сказать было нечего, и Джим нехотя поплелся за МакКоем к пещере. Этот путь стал для него таким же привычным как с порта до дома или до любимого бара. Правда туда его ноги сами несли, а тут... Кирк отдал бы всё, чтобы никогда больше не видеть этот, так называемый, тропический рай.  
— Мне о своем решении мог и рассказать, — кажется, МакКой был рад, что ему не придётся коротать дни в одиночестве, сидя подле мечущегося в бреду Чехова.   
— Не хотел шум понимать, — Кирк пожал плечами. — Ты же знаешь, это бывает...  
— Но гоблина-то ты оповестил, — неопределенно фыркнул Боунс.  
— Не называй его так, — у Джима абсолютно не было сейчас желания выслушивать колкости друга. — Спок по-прежнему твой капитан, и давай оставим эту тему, ладно?   
— Понял-понял, времена, когда можно было безнаказанно проходиться по личности капитана, безвозвратно ушли.   
На последнюю реплику Кирк предпочел не отвечать.  
Вернувшись в лагерь, Боунс тут же направился в пещеру к своему единственному пациенту, а Джим... Усевшись у костра, он с грустью окинул взглядом весь оставленный командой скарб. Два ножа, маленькая фляга да кусок парусины. Негусто, но им троим для выживания большего и не нужно.   
Кирк пытался подбадривать себя этой мыслью. Думать, что так жить станет проще: не нужно будет волноваться обо всем сразу, искать пропитание для десятка человек, разыгрывать из себя никогда не унывающего старпома, но все его мысли так или иначе приходили к одному безрадостному выводу — впервые от него не завит вообще ничего. Единственное, чем они могли заниматься — просто ждать, а это было куда труднее, чем привычно бороться за выживание.  
Прошла только пара часов после отбытия команды, а Джим уже маялся, пытаясь найти себе занятие. На ближайшие несколько дней у них была еда, вода и сухая трава для костра, Спок об этом позаботился лично, так что идти в джунгли и рисковать лишний раз казалось бессмысленным. Но и сидеть в лагере, вслушиваясь в бесконечные причитания Боунса и тихие, хрипящие вздохи Павла, было выше его сил.   
Ноги сами принесли Кирка на место капитана, где тот раз от раза искал уединения. Если покинутая пещера с расстеленными в ней местами для ночлега все еще выглядела обжитой, то «мастерская» Спока представляла собой угнетающее зрелище. Вытоптанный пятачок, засыпанный стружкой, скорлупки кокоса, какие-то деревянные заготовки и карта, над которой капитан так усердно трудился. Естественно, он не мог взять ее с собой в лодку, ей бы места не нашлось, но Джиму хотелось думать, что Спок оставил ее лежать здесь специально как немое напоминание о себе. Так это было на самом деле или нет он знать не мог, но в любом случае Кирк пришел сюда, нашел ее и принял.  
Спрятав дощечку в пещере, Джим сделал ее живым напоминанием того, ради чего он вообще каждый день выходит из укрытия и пытается что-то делать. Фактически следующую пару недель Кирк упорно трудился с раннего утра и до захода солнца. Почти все время проводил в одиночестве, скитаясь по джунглям и безуспешно пытаясь выследить хоть какую-нибудь живность. Тогда на собрании Спок оказался прав, нетронутые деревья с фруктами остались только в дальней части острова, и чтобы добрать туда, уходило едва ли не пол дня. Его мысли постоянно крутились вокруг Спока, но экс-старпом гнал их от себя. Капитан находился где-то далеко, и... он был даже не уверен, что тот все еще жив, а вот МакКой и Чехов, неспособный даже до источника дойти, были рядом и думать следовало в первую очередь о них.  
Время от времени Кирк остро ощущал собственную беспомощность. Да, он делал все, что мог, и не только он... МакКой тоже выбивался из сил, но они все равно не могли полностью обеспечить себя. Даже от сигнального костра, являвшегося когда-то символом надежды, пришлось отказаться. Во-первых, поддерживать его вдвоем было невозможно, а во-вторых, они и на пляж-то спускались нечасто, экономя человеческие ресурсы.   
Даже если лодки под командованием Спока и Сулу подберет какой-нибудь торговый корабль, и они доберутся до порта, скорого спасения ждать не стоило. На острове им предстояло провести еще как минимум несколько месяцев, и это учитывая, что спасательная экспедиция вообще найдет затерянный в океане клочок земли.  
С этой мыслью примириться оказалось на удивление просто, и уже спустя какой-то месяц они приноровились к новой жизни. Джим наловчился в охоте, да и некоторые фрукты вновь появились вокруг лагеря. Чехов более-менее оправился и как мог помогал с приготовлением пищи, правда временами приступы возвращались, и это пугало Кирка. Павел кашлял так, что казалось — еще немного и его легкие окажутся в одной плошке с похлебкой. МакКой волновался, что ослабленный ранением организм подхватит лихорадку, и по-прежнему старался держаться рядом с Чеховым. Правда на этот раз делал это молча.   
Джим вообще не мог не заметить перемены в нем. Боунс за прошедшее время будто состарился лет на десять, вот только вместо строгого доброго сельского доктора превратился в ужасно раздражительную и, что самое страшное, молчаливую копию себя.   
Да и сам Кирк стал не лучше. Засыпал и просыпался с мыслями об одинокой посудине, разбивающейся о волны, о Споке, о том, сколько еще им осталось ждать... В какой-то момент он понял, что время, буквально затягивая его, сливается в сплошную череду механических действий.  
Чтобы хоть как-то ориентироваться Джим стал делать коротенькие зарубки на той самой дощечке-карте капитана.

***

180 суток. Еще чуть-чуть и рубеж в полгода будет пройден. Кирк с тоской окинул взглядом столбики ровных черточек. Может пойти поставить самодельные силки, поймать какую-нибудь птицу и устроить «праздничный» ужин? Джим усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Да, им было что отметить, шесть месяцев — это много, очень много. Этого времени бы хватило, чтобы добраться до Большой земли и вернуться обратно с подмогой.   
Иногда, особенно по утрам, Кирку думалось, что никакого Нантакета, «Энтерпрайз» и Спока с его цепким взглядом никогда и не было. Казалось, что всю свою жизнь он провел здесь на острове и никогда не прикасался к нетронутым загаром плечам капитана, не целовал его. Если раньше воспоминания о том, что происходило между ними, мотивировали Джима и придавали сил, то теперь он двигался, охотился уже скорее по привычке, ставя перед собой маленькие цели. Не сорваться, карабкаясь к гнезду, чтобы украсть яйца, или ненароком не пораниться, срезая ножом отросшие волосы, не тешить себя ложными надеждами...  
Единственная слабость, которою он себе позволял — это отправляться вечерами на пляж и пялиться на водную гладь. Теперь он понимал, почему капитан так любил уединяться здесь. Океан действительно расслаблял и успокаивал, а именно это Кирку и требовалось сейчас, когда нервы начинали сдавать. Боунсу бы тоже не помешало хоть ненадолго отвлечься, но тот не любил выходить к воде, а вот Чехов, оправившись, несколько раз пытался составить компанию старпому, но выходило не очень... Джиму не хотелось, чтобы юноша видел его таким. Не хотелось посвящать его в свои переживания, которые, впрочем, постепенно тоже притуплялись. Он уже не так часто думал о Споке, и не потому что чувства угасли, а просто потому что не видел больше смысла мучить себя. По этой же причине Кирк не разрешал себе думать о матери. Наверняка ей не выплатили компенсацию, и она теперь еле концы с концами сводит, причитая, что предупреждала непутевого сына. Да, у них были натянутые отношения, но Джим бы отдал многое ради того, чтобы вернуться на ферму, хотя... Еще больше он хотел вступить на палубу.  
Кирк любил корабли не меньше людей и тосковал по «Энтерпрайз» настолько, что однажды, вскинув голову, подумал, что видит его призрак, скользящий по воде. Первой мыслью было, что это мираж, наваждение, вызванное жарой или недоеданием, но чем ближе подходил корабль, тем отчетливее Джим мог различить людей, суетившихся на борту и боровшихся с разволновавшимся океаном. Призраку волны были бы нипочем...  
Недолго думая, Кирк ринулся к пещере, ему требовалось убедиться, что и МакКой с Чеховым видят это. А когда они уже втроем выбежали на берег, то не смогли сдержать торжествующих воплей. Безымянный корабль не был пиратским... Высоко в небе развивался американский флаг!   
Они спасены! У Джима едва коленки не подкосились. Столько вечеров, проведенный в немом ожидании, столько разрушенных надежд... и вот он, корабль, пришедший, чтобы вызволить их отсюда!


	4. Возвращение домой

Не отдавая себе отчета, все трое кричали, срывая горло, размахивали руками и прыгали на берегу, стараясь быть замеченными. Похудевшие, обросшие, в равных обносках, они, наверное, выглядели сущими дикарями, и в какой-то момент Кирк даже испугался. А вдруг на борту Спок? Вдруг он увидит его таким — растерявшим все свое достоинство, одичавшим, запустившим себя?  
Хотя какая разница? Главное, что подмога пришла!  
Но где гарантия, что с корабля их вообще видно? Джим прекрасно знал, как безалаберно выполняют свою работу впередсмотрящие, обычно просто дремлющие на высоте, вместо того, чтобы смотреть в подзорную трубу.  
На берегу еще валялись ветки, клочья травы, использовавшиеся для костра, они, конечно, отсырели, но... попытаться стоило. МакКой и Чехов без слов поняли затею бывшего старпома и как по команде ринулись к кострищу. Выбить искру никак не получалось, но жизнь на острове научила их кое-каким трюкам, и через пару минут безуспешной возни ветки все же вспыхнули.  
От костра было не столько огня, сколько едкого, темного дыма, отлично заметного при свете дня, а только в этом они и нуждались. На этот раз их точно заметили.   
Одна за одной лодки спускались на воду и уже без сомнения двигались к острову. Кирк поверить не мог в такую удачу, он столько времени не видел никого помимо членов команды, не выходил в море, не разговаривал по уставу, что боялся и слово проронить, когда из первой лодки на берег вышло два человека. Судя по одежде и блестящей сабле, пристегнутой к ремню одного из них, это был простой матрос и никто иной как капитан корабля. Джим напряженно вглядывался в лицо парня, приближающегося к нему как к дикому животному, и никак не мог вспомнить его. А ведь Джим Кирк знал всех капитанов, приписанных к Нантакету.  
— Капитан Уиллард Деккер, капитан торгового суда «Эскалибур» к вашим услугам, — он легко поклонился и вопросительно уставился на оборванцев, дожидаясь ответного приветствия.  
— Старший помощник Джеймс Т. Кирк. «Энтерпрайз», — Джим сделал шаг вперед. — Мы вас ждали.   
— Ждали? — капитан насторожился, оглядываясь по сторонам, но Кирк поспешил его успокоить  
— Вас же прислала китобойная компания? Мистер Спок?   
— Спок? — Деккер удивленно переглянулся со своим матросом. — Впервые слышу о нем. «Эскалибур» возвращается из длительного плавания. Мы пробыли больше года в портах Китая и уж точно не ожидали встретить соотечественников так далеко от дома. Вы же американцы?  
— Само собой, не италья... — Кирк шестом перебил встрявшего было МакКоя. Не хватало им только ненароком оскорбить своих спасителей.  
— Китобои из Нанекета.  
— Хотите сказать, вы с того «Энтерпрайз», который должен был стать самым современным китобойным судном всей северной Америки?   
— Вроде того, — невесело усмехнулся Джим. — Теперь это чудо прогресса покоится на морском дне.  
— Вот значит как... — Деккер обвел всех троих взглядом, на секунду задумавшись и дав Кирку возможность получше себя рассмотреть. Навскидку они с капитаном были ровесниками, вот только выглядел Деккер в десяток раз лучше. Аккуратно постриженные светлые волосы, живые глаза, выправка и мундир с иголочки — все то, чем когда-то мог похвастаться и Кирк. — Вы ведь не думаете, что раз не нас послали на помощь, мы бросим вас здесь? На борту найдется место всем. Мистер Кирк, сколько в вашей команде человек?  
— Все перед вами.  
— Трое? — если капитану еще удалось совладать с лицом, то мальчишка-матрос был явно напуган.  
— Это долгая история. Думаю, у нас найдется время, чтобы рассказать ее, — впервые за долгое время Кирк почувствовал себя старпомом, цивилизованным человеком.  
— Разумеется, — Деккер снисходительно улыбнулся. — Забирайте все, что вам нужно, и Джейкоб, — он кивнул на матроса, — доставит вас на борт, но прежде... На острове есть источник пресной воды? Мы хотели бы пополнить запасы.  
— Да, разумеется! И фрукты тоже есть, папайи, маракуйа...  
— Замечательно, — судя по лицу капитана, для него спасение бедолаг стало отличным развлечением в монотонном путешествии домой.   
Собирая жалкие пожитки и помогая прибывшим на следующих лодках матросам грузить фляги с водой и фрукты, Джим никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это не взаправду, что это просто слишком реальный сон. Не верилось, что он больше не пройдется от пляжа до пещеры, не будет охотиться на диких птиц, спать в холодной пещере... А уже совсем скоро ступит на родную землю и...   
Мысли о Споке омрачали происходящие. Кирк отдал бы все, чтобы увидеть его живым и здоровым, сидящим в компании в Нантакете. Но то, что «Эскалибур» пришел не по его приказу, наталкивало на определенные мысли — с ним что-то случилось. Видимо, две залатанные, хлипкие лодочки так и не добрались до берега.  
Только поднявшись на борт «Экскалибура», Джим понял насколько торговые суда отличаются от китобойных не только размерами, но и самой обстановкой. Никаких гарпунов на крюках, кровавых подтеков на палубах — все гораздо чище и цивилизованнее, что ли.   
— Мистер Кирк, — голос Джейкоба вернул бывшего старпома в реальность. — Вы можете пройти в каюту капитана, там для вас подготовили одежду и бритвенные принадлежности, если пожелаете...  
— Конечно, — Джим улыбнулся парню и проследовал за ним, до сих пор не веря, что наконец ступает по выдраенным доскам, а не по раскаленному песку. Хотя эти ощущения не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал впервые взглянув на себя в зеркало.   
Отослав Джейкоба и заперев за ним каюту, Кирк сбросил лохмотья и уставился на отражение человека, смотрящего на него. Не то чтобы он ожидал увидеть что-то другое, но едва не почерневшая на солнце кожа, добела выгоревшие, отросшие патлы и, главное, истощенное тело наводили страх. От прежних натренированных мышц не осталось и следа, выпирающие ребра, болезненного вида тонкие руки, впалая грудь... Кирк выглядел так, будто развалится, если попытается поднять гарпун. А ведь еще год назад он мог раскручивать и метать на сотню метров самое тяжелое орудие, имеющееся на «Энтерпрайз».   
К счастью, оказалось, что в одежде все выглядит не так уж критично. Просторная рубаха скрывала худобу, штаны можно было подпоясать ремнем, а накинув тяжелый жилет, Джим и вовсе обнаружил, что былая выправка никуда не делась.  
— Мистер Кирк, у вас все в порядке? — судя по всему, матрос, приставленный к нему, все это время торчал под дверью, и Джиму на мгновение даже стало неловко перед ним, хотя он быстро сориентировался и нашел применение ответственному юноше.  
— Разумеется, — Кирк отпер дверь и кивком предложил Джейкобу войти. — Вы мне не поможете? — он указал на бритву и большие ножницы, оставленные на столике. Стричься самому было несподручно, да и, честно говоря, Джим бы не решился орудовать острой бритвой, учитывая, что руки у него до сих пор нервно подрагивали.   
Матрос справился с поставленной задачей на удивление ловко и быстро, и только после того как Кирк удовлетворительно хмыкнул, во второй раз оценивая собственное отражение, озвучил приказ, отданный ему не каким-то спасенным дикарем, а капитаном.  
— Мы снимаемся с якоря, не хотели бы вы подняться на верхнюю палубу?  
— Хотел бы, — Джим усмехнулся. — Провожать не нужно, я сам дорогу найду.   
Смотреть на удаляющийся остров с борта корабля было... странно. Он хорошо помнил, как радовалась вся команда, увидев этот клочок земли, подаривший надежду на выживание. Тогда они еще не знали, что он станет тюрьмой на многие месяцы. Кирку чертовски надоело смотреть на океан с берега и не иметь возможности выйти в открытые воды, ощутить на лице соленые брызги и ни с чем несравнимый дух стихии.   
Только вступив на борт корабля, Джим ощутил, что наконец вернулся на свое место, пусть на «Экскалибур» но... это и так больший подарок судьбы, на который он и не смел надеяться.   
— Джеймс, — собственное имя, произнесенное столь фамильярно, заставило вздрогнуть. Давно его так никто не называл... — В моей каюте скоро накроют скромный стол. Присоединитесь?  
— А Мак... — не успел Кирк и рта раскрыться, как Деккер перебил его.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Леонард тоже приглашен, а... — он запнулся, пытаясь правильно произнести имя Чехова. Видимо, фамилии здесь были не в чести. Чужой корабль, чужие правила. — Павьэл... предпочел отдых в каюте. Его, кажется, укачало.  
Последнее немного настораживало, но Джим не мог отказаться от приглашения. Он безумно соскучился по настоящему общению, МакКой и Чехов, конечно, были отличными ребятами, но за полгода, проведенные с ними наедине, от такой компании уже тошнило. Кирку не терпелось поговорить с Деккером, выслушать от него последние новости, может, даже поделиться своей историей.  
Стол во все той же капитанской каюте оказался накрыт на троих, и Джима несколько смутило отсутствие на ужине старпома «Экскалибура», но он предпочел не лезть не в свои дела. Тем более благодаря Боунсу неудобных фраз за столом и без того хватало.   
— Так, прежде чем наброситься на еду, — он строго глянул на Кирка, — помни, что вызывать потом рвоту и промывать тебе желудок я не собираюсь.  
— МакКой, мы за столом, — он недовольно шикнул на друга, а потом перевел взгляд на капитана. — Извините нас и спасибо. Это настоящий пир!  
— Не стоит, мы просто выполняем свой долг. В море все должны помогать друг другу, кто мы простив стихии? — Деккер перевел любопытный взгляд с Кирка на Боунса и обратно. — Кстати, как так получилось?   
Капитану, видимо, не терпелось узнать их историю, и это было меньшей платой за гостеприимство, которую он имел право требовать.  
— Я уже упоминал, что «Энтерпрайз» китобойное судно, мы вышли из Нантакета и намеревались за полгода плавания наполнить трюм бочками с жиром и вернуться домой. Но сначала долгое время не могли выследить ни одного кита, и только спустя пару месяцев нам повезло, — Кирк уставился в собственную тарелку, прокручивая в голове события того периода. — Когда мы добрались до Мадагаскара, у нас в трюме болталось несколько жалких бочек, и так вышло... Я встретил своего старого приятеля Гэри Митчелла. Вы может его знаете? Он тоже капитан, почти ваш ровесник. Отличный парень... — Кирк осекся. — Был отличным парнем. Он-то нам и рассказал, что на их корабль, напал кит. Да, напал огромный кит! Мы сначала не поверили, посмеялись. Ну где это видано, чтобы кит нападал на корабль? Нам нужна была добыча и мы решили оправиться в те воды, а дальше... — он запнулся. — Вы, наверное, и сами знаете, как это бывает: кораблекрушение, необитаемый остров... — Джиму не хотелось рассказывать об их злоключениях в море после встречи с чудовищем, отчасти потому звучал этот эпизод истории совсем не геройски, но в большей степени потому что он еще сам не продумал то, как преподнести историю о морском монстре так, чтобы в нее поверили.   
— Ну уж нет, так не пойдет, раз начали, то договаривайте до конца, — Деккер откинулся на стуле и выжидающе глянул на спасенных.  
— Мы наткнулись на того самого кита. И то, что случилось дальше, не идет в сравнение ни с одной даже самой страшной бурей. Он таранил «Энтерпрайз» до тех пор, пока корабль не оказался на дне. Мы потеряли даже те скромные запасы жира, что сумели добыть. До сих пор не могу взять в толк откуда взялась искра, но вытекший жир вспыхнул и...  
— Постойте-постойте! — кажется, остальная история капитана не очень-то интересовала. — Вы серьезно? Я должен поверить, что на вас напал... кит?  
— Да, сущий дьявол! — не выдержал и встрял Боунс.  
— МакКой прав, это был не просто кит. Я едва ли не с детства в море и такое чудовище видел впервые, — Кирк понимал, что Деккер скорей всего решит, что на острове они тронулись умом или просто не хотят рассказывать о безалаберной команде, умудрившейся собственноручно потопить корабль. — Это чистая правда, зачем мне врать?  
— Даже не знаю, — капитан ухмыльнулся. — Но вот вам мой совет, придумайте для компании сказку поправдоподобней.  
— Какого черта?! В море и не такое безумие творится, мы же не говорим, что на нас напал кракен, нет, всего лишь кит. Так сложно поверить в реальную тварь, обитающую в этом проклятом океане?  
— Мистер МакКой, верно? Если бы со мной говорил так один из подчинённых, он бы давно оказался на эшафоте, так что попрошу соблюдать правила приличия. Если мы с вами, конечно, не равны в своем положении.  
— Ну уж нет, какой из меня капитан, я лишь корабельный врач, по крайней мере, считался им, пока у нас был корабль.  
— Врач? Хотя да... ничего удивительно, вы же нанимались на «Энтерпрайз». Слухи о нем ходили еще тогда, когда он существовал лишь на бумаге... Скажу честно, кто бы ни был ваш капитан, я его уважаю уже за то, что он раскошелился на доктора. Команда больше, плавание долгое...  
— А я о чем говорю! — МакКою все-таки удалось выкрутиться и снова попасть в расположение Деккера. — Сначала каждую монету считают, а потом удивляются, что пол команды от лихорадки передохло.   
— В таком случае может осмотрите нескольких наших матросов? Мы их, конечно, пытаемся подлечить, но вы доктор, вам видней.  
— Конечно, без проблем, — Кирк даже не ожидал от друга такого энтузиазма. Хотя, по большому счету, ничего странного. МакКой врач от бога, а последние полгода его единственным пациентом был Чехов.   
Джим даже порадовался за Боунса — у того на «Экскалибуре» будет практика и всеобщее уважение... А ему что остается? Ходить с клеймом лгуна. Вот расскажи о морском чудовище Спок... Уж ему-то с такой фамилией, со статусом, манерами точно бы поверили.  
Благо у Кирка было достаточно времени для того, чтобы придумать нечто более вразумительное.  
«Экскалибур» являлся частным торговым судном и сбывал приобретенный в Китае товар в крошечных портах, попадающихся на пути. От команды здесь ровным счетом ничего не зависело, вся прибыль была заключена в кошельках местного населения, к сожалению, в большинстве своем слишком бедного, чтобы позволить себе шелк или дорогой чай.  
Позволялось сутки напролет валяться в каюте или пялиться с мостика на океан, правда уже через месяц таких «приключений» Джим был готов на стену лезть. Периодически он даже просил Деккера дать ему какое-нибудь задание, но капитан относился к спасенным подобающим образом и не собирался нагружать несчастных работой. А если на их долю и перепадали какие-то обязанности, то Деккер всячески подчеркивал, что делать они это вовсе не обязаны.  
Сытая и спокойная жизнь сделала свое дело, и за то время, что они бороздили океан на «Экскалибуре», каждый сумел более-менее восстановить свою прежнюю форму. Даже Павел в кои-то веки выглядел настоящим матросом, а не попавшим на борт по ошибке чахоточным больным.   
Уже спустя несколько дней после спасения выяснилось, что возвращаться к берегам Америки Деккер в ближайший год не планирует. Прежде чем заканчивать рейс им сначала необходимо было покрыть все расходы, связанные с приобретением диковинных товаров, а это, как оказалось, не так просто. Капитан предлагал им и дальше сопровождать «Экскалибур», но Джим сразу, даже не посоветовавшись со своей командой, объявил, что они сойдут на берег в ближайшем крупном порту. Им следовало как можно скорее вернуться в Нантакет, объявить себя живыми, дать компании показания, подтверждающие рассказ Спока, и, что немаловажно, получить от нее компенсацию. Что это за передовой корабль, который может пустить на дно какой-то там кит?!

***

— Как ты там говорил, «крупный порт»? «Торговая артерия»? Кирк, да ты издеваешься?  
Джим полностью разделял возмущение МакКоя, вот только сказать в свое оправдание ему оказалось нечего. Они стояли на полусгнившем причале, а вокруг, на сколько хватало глаз, не было видно ни одного мало-мальски пригодного для плавания корабля. На песчаном берегу вверх дном лежали разбитые суденышки, вокруг которых как муравьи копошились жители места, по ошибке окрещенного «портом». Деккер предупреждал, что корабли ходят здесь нечасто, но зато почти все они приписаны к Большой земле, а, значит, в теории, могут доставить их домой.  
Выбирать не приходилось. Точно зная, что ничего хуже дикого необитаемого острова с ним уже не случится, Джим дал свое согласие на то, чтобы их высадили в Кении. Если верить всем тому, что рассказывали матросы «Экскалибура», порт Момбаса был жемчужиной здешних краев. Когда-то им владели португальцы, но сейчас власть снова захватили местные династии, и по нищете, царящей вокруг, это было хорошо заметно.  
А еще по тому, что абсолютное большинство местных и двух слов по-английски не знало. Джим остался без своего главного оружия — без языка. Да к тому же и денег у них не было, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и выбить место для ночлега. Тут, конечно, их здорово выручил МакКой. Кирк и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет так радоваться несдержанности друга и его красноречивой жестикуляции. Объединив усилия, им кое-как удалось раздобыть себе крышу над головой. Не просто так, естественно...   
Насколько Джим мог понять, на местном уровне эта семья считалась вполне обеспеченной. Но ровно настолько, что они могли пустить к себе под крышу троих белых людей, при условии что те будут работать на земле, а платой станет какая-то подозрительная на вид похлебка. Даже такие скромные успехи Кирк считал торжеством дипломатии и надеялся, что с горем пополам они протянут до следующего корабля, на свою беду зашедшего в порт Момбаса.  
Проводя дни напролет сидя вместе с Павлом на корточках и обдирая какой-то очередной колючий куст, Джим чувствовал себя последним неудачником, будто снова вернулся на десяток лет назад и горбатится на ферме, чтобы заработать себе лишний часок в городе. Тут же если кто из них и отправлялся в так называемый город, то лишь МакКой. Кирк поражался тому, как быстро друг стал знаменитостью. Местные, всю свою жизнь ходившие к шаманам, с подозрением относились к любому проявлению цивилизованной медицины, но после нескольких выдернутых зубов и вправленных конечностей они потянулись к Боунсу, а вместе с ними и деньги. Путь гроши, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
Кирк в какой-то степени даже завидовал. Еще бы, друг крутился с утра до вечера в окружении людей, откровенно восхищающихся им. А он что? Он не мог найти общий язык даже с девчонкой, наблюдающей за их с Чеховым работой!  
Девушка была настоящей красавицей, и, как удалось выяснить Кирку, звали ее диковинным именем — Нийотой. Выучив местное приветствие и еще с десяток необходимых слов, Джим не раз пытался заговорить с ней, но, во-первых, девушка игнорировала его и никак не желала идти на контакт, а во-вторых, если бы его действия ненароком сочли за флирт... Кирк не знал здешних законов, но одинаково не хотел и прощаться с собственной головой, и жениться на местной.  
Именно поэтому он сначала глазам не поверил, когда однажды уже под конец рабочего дня Нийота сама подошла к нему.  
— Кирк, — она опасливо покосилась на Павла, отошедшего умыться и попить воды.   
— Да, мэм? — Джим отвесил неуклюжий поклон, старясь скрыть свое удивление. Черт возьми, то есть она говорит по-английски и все это время понимала их треп с Чеховым?  
Впрочем, уже через пару минут опасения развеялись. Кажется, девушка владела английским на таком же уровне, что и Джим суахили. Он с трудом разбирал слова, которые она старательно произносила и повторяла по несколько раз, а когда все же понял, что Ухура пыталась втолковать, ушам своим не поверил.  
Кирк, выросший в Америке и всю юность проведший в море, привык считать, что все в мире подчиняется одинаковым правилам. Все порты, куда он заходили, были либо под их подданством, либо служили пристанищем морякам, прибывшим из Европы.   
Еще никогда он так близко не соприкасался с жизнью местного населения, и поэтому, слушая о постоянном голоде, лихорадках, убивающих и скот, и людей, и, главное, о пришедших на эту землю англичанах, не мог сдержать эмоций. Джим-то думал, что прибрежные поселения вроде этого считают удачей попасть под колониальную зависимость, что солдаты, моряки, торговцы и проповедники ведут за собой цивилизацию, но... Судя по рассказу Нийоты, хлынувшая волна белых не принесла в Момбаса ничего хорошего. Ее семья, раньше считавшаяся богатой, теперь едва сводила концы с концами. Люди с Большой земли хотели изменить свою жизнь, заработать и вереницей устремлялись в новые колонии. И эти истории о самонадеянных переселенцах не могли не впечатлить храбрую девушку.  
— Мне такое не провернуть, — Кирк отшатнулся от нее, когда понял, что именно задумала Нийота. Не видя ничего кроме собственного дома да порта, она почему-то возомнила, что там за океаном ждет совсем другая жизнь. Как оказалось, девушка уже давно все продумала и только ждала, когда же судьба пошлет ей каких-нибудь идиотов, способных рискнуть своей головой и взять ее на корабль. Понятное дело, ни один капитан в здравом уме не пригласит на борт женщину, да еще и из местного племени!  
Вот только она была настроена решительно и даже предлагала за свое спасение какие-то гроши. Джим предпочел не думать, откуда взяты эти деньги, тем более что и без них история его тронула. Надо же было Нийоте из всех возможных вариантов обратиться именно к нему, склонному к авантюрам, рисковому и, что уж там, добросердечному парню... Подойди она с такой просьбой к любому другому мужчине, он бы и слушать ее не стал, а Кирк... по крайней мере, он пообещал посоветоваться с командой. Почему нет? Всё равно в порту пока ни одного корабля, направляющегося по нужному маршруту.  
Чехов выслушал пересказ бывшего старпома молча и, кажется, тоже проникся историей. Кирк всегда чувствовал, что они с мальчишкой похожи. А вот МакКой... Другой реакции от него и не ожидалось.  
— Тебе своих проблем не хватает? Мало ли что там взбалмошная девица себе напридумывала. Да нас вместе с ней за борт вышвырнут! Думаешь, все такие сердобольные как Деккер? Вот уж нет.  
— Эй, успокойся, — Джим мягко осадил друга. — Я больше твоего в море ходил и работал не с одним капитаном, так что мне ли не знать? Но сам подумай, Нийота не просто девушка, она не из тех, кого ты привык видеть у себя в Джорджии, и если ей хватило смелости на такую авантюру, разве мы можем ей не помочь? Ты же врач, Боунс...  
— Вот именно, врач, а не рыцарь, чтобы девушек из беды вызволять, — недовольно хмыкнул тот, но Джим уже видел, что победа в споре у него в кармане. — И что там тебе твоя принцесса рассказала?  
— Хорошо, тебя ее отец не слышит, иначе не в Америку нам дорога была бы, а прямиком на кол, — Кирк усмехнулся, но потом посерьезнел. — Она сказал, что обычно британские корабли приходят сюда раз в два месяца, пополняют запасы и идут в Индию. Это британские корабли, Боунс, есть шанс, что мы доберемся до Англии, а там уже рукой до дома подать.  
— Разве? Мистер Кирк, мне казалось... — встрял было Чехов, но Джим жестом велел ему замолчать. — Мы будем на Большой земле, вернемся в цивилизацию!  
— А девчонку куда денем?  
— Она просила помочь ей добраться до берегов Индии, а дальше... Я не знаю...  
— Вот она значит твоя добродетель, — МакКой лишь махнул рукой, давая согласие на это сомнительное предприятие. — Вот увидишь, ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Кирк и сам это понимал, но... Во-первых, именно Нийота рассказала ему о том, куда идут все эти корабли и как часто они заходят в здешний порт, а во-вторых, ну разве мог он просто бросить ее после того как она доверилась? Джим был горд тем, что за время своих странствий не очерствел, и знал, что будь здесь Спок, несмотря на всю нелогичность предприятия он поддержал бы его.   
Времени, чтобы обдумать план до мельчайших деталей, было предостаточно, по их подсчетам следующий корабль мог зайти в порт уже через пару недель. Кирк прекрасно знал процесс погрузки на судно и не думал, что кому-то в общей суматохе придет в голову досматривать раба незадачливых американских путешественников, а именно так он планировал провести Нийоту на борт.   
После слов МакКоя голову Джима занимал не столь технический аспект авантюры, сколько моральный. Он долго ходил вокруг да около, прежде чем решился подойти к девушке с волнующим вопросом.  
— Что ты будешь делать в Индии, после того как сойдешь на берег?  
— Не ваше пра... дело, — она смерила Джима подозрительным взглядом, будто он и правда хотел обратить ее в рабство. Хотя на самом деле больше всего Кирк хотел, чтобы девушку обошла подобная участь. Легче было думать, что Нийотв просто не хочет посвящать его в свои планы, а не сама не имеет понятия, что делать со своей жизнью в чужих краях.   
Рассчитывая провести в Кении от силы несколько недель, они поднялись на борт британского ост-индского корабля лишь спустя два месяца. И да, как и предрекал МакКой, о гостеприимстве Деккера на бывшем боевом корабле пришлось забыть. Мало того, что капитан взял с них плату, едва ли не все заработанные Боунсом деньги, так еще и принудил работать. Нийоту британский капитан и вовсе велел запереть в трюме, хотя с какой-то стороны это было даже к лучшему. Уж там-то некому лезть ей под плащ, чтобы убедиться, что это за диковинные тощие слуги у американцев... Джим исправно два раза в сутки самостоятельно приносил ей еду, справлялся о самочувствии и спрашивал о том, не случилось ли чего подозрительного.   
Несмотря на то, что корабль сейчас служил для мирных целей, его команда, кажется, не особо изменилась со времен военных кампаний. С непрошенными попутчиками они не церемонились, и стоило кораблю причалить к берегам Индии как капитан приказал им покинуть судно и не мешать разгрузке. Кирку еле удалось урвать время, чтобы спуститься за Нийотой, но... к тому моменту в трюме девушки уже не оказалось.  
Кто бы сомневался, что она сбежит при первой же возможности? Но Джиму хотелось верить, что он изменил жизнь девушки в лучшую сторону.  
МакКою и Чехову о пропаже он ничего не сказал, да те и не спрашивали. По сути только Кирк разговаривал с ней, навещал, приносил еду и, да, чувствовал ответственность за Нийоту. Хотя, чем бы он сейчас мог ей помочь? Они сами-то, вступив на индийскую землю, не имели понятия — что делать дальше? Искать ночлег? Регистрироваться? Или тут же пересаживаться на другой корабль? Благо, здесь их было достаточно.  
В отличие кенийского порта в колонии кипела жизнь. Матросы, посыльные, белые и индийцы шныряли туда-сюда. Кто-то кричал, отдавал приказы, командовал разгрузкой... Закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть пестрых одежд и странных повозок с мулами, можно было представить, что они дома.  
Кирк не так много знал об устройстве колоний, но мозгов для того, чтобы пойти первым делом в управление Ост-индской компании, ему хватило. Кто знает, может их сразу наймут на какое-нибудь суденышко и переправят на континент? Хотя... даже в мыслях это звучало не слишком правдоподобно.   
Здание компании возвышалось над местными халупами и венчалось британским флагом, так что разыскать его не составило труда, а вот добиться аудиенции... Окунувшись в общую суматоху, Джим вспомнил как раньше приходилось пробиваться к кабинету начальства сквозь толпу моряков, требующих свои деньги или выбивающих место на уже отходящем корабле. Хорошо еще здесь не было доски с отметками о добытом жире и выловленных китах, у которых обычно толпилась целая куча зевак!   
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Кирк не сразу понял, как мужчина в мундире признал в них чужаков. Наверное, по одежде, которая выглядела еще хуже, чем у местных. Белых в таком тряпье встретить здесь было невозможно.  
— Да... Думаю, да, — он сделал шаг вперед. — Мы ищем... кого-нибудь из начальства, кто может нам посодействовать в...  
— Сэра Харрисонна нет на месте и... — служащий окинул их презрительным взглядом, — в таком виде я вас бы к нему не пропустил. Пройдемте со мной.  
Не задавая лишних вопросов, Джим с МакКоем и Чеховым поплелись за мужчиной в мундире, хорошо представляя, что следующую пару часов их наверняка будут допрашивать, выпытывать кто они и что им нужно? А с другой стороны, скрывать бывшему экипажу «Энтерпрайз» было нечего.  
Их завели в небольшой кабинет, где попросили представиться седовласому мужчине, сидевшему за столом. Особого интереса он к чужестранцам не проявил, задавая дежурные вопросы и слушая в пол уха. Наверняка таких оборванцев, прибывших в колонию в поисках лучшей жизни, к нему приводили не в первый раз.  
— То есть, я так понимаю, вы хотите не заключить контракт с компанией, а как можно скорее покинуть колонию? — подытожил мужчина, удивленно выгнув бровь.  
— Именно, сэр, — Джим натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь произвести на канцелярского работника должное впечатление.   
— Это не проблема, но вы же понимаете, бесплатно вас никто не возьмет, а... — уже второй раз за время пребывания в компании Кирку стало стыдно за свой запущенный вид, — денег у вас, судя по всему, нет.  
— Нет, но мы готовы работать на корабле или подзаработать здесь. Может, у вас есть чем заняться? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Джим. Англия не так давно подчинила себе индийские земли и активно обустраивала колонии. Строились дома, прокладывались дороги, так что они трое вполне могли пригодиться.   
— Работы у нас предостаточно, — подтвердил догадки мужчина. — Чем вы занимались на своих судах или в портах?  
— Я был старпомом на китобойном судне, — не без гордости заявил Джим. — А это наш корабельный врач и матрос.  
— Для китобоя у нас работы нет, как понимаете, вот врач... — британец с интересом посмотрел на МакКоя и что-то отметил в свой тетради. Чехова же он не удостоил ни взглядом, ни комментарием. — Можете зарегистрироваться как разнорабочие. Вам сейчас нужно будет спуститься вниз и оформиться, этим я не занимаюсь.  
— У нас нет документов, — Кирк закатил глаза, понимая, что их рассказ явно был прослушан. — Наш корабль, «Энтерпрайз», потерпел крушение и, естественно...  
— Как вы сказали? «Энтерпрайз»? Я-то думал, что за странный акцент... — впервые за разговор мужчина действительно проявил к пришедшим интерес. — Вы не подданные Королевства?  
— Мы американцы, — едва слышно выдохнул Джим, молясь о том, чтобы Боунсу не вздумалось вставить свой комментарий. Уж лучше отдуваться одному, чем пустить все под хвост одной неловкой фразой.   
— Тогда ни о какой работе не может идти и речи. Это территория Великобритании и до выяснения всех обстоятельств вашего прибытия сюда вы...  
— Только не говорите, что заключаете нас под арест? — они были в шаге от того, чтобы развернуться и попытаться сбежать. Только этого не хватало...  
— Можете так считать.  
Джим боялся, что сейчас их посадят за решетку, но вместо тюрьмы их отвели в другое крыло здания. Длинные коридоры с постланными ковровыми дорожками, зеркала и картины на стенах... меньше всего это походило на место заключения. В какой-то момент Кирк даже поверил, что их не держат за преступников, вторгшихся на британскую землю, что сейчас всё прояснится, все формальности будут улажены и им предложат работу.  
В конце концов, и если бы не Ост-Индская компания, им пришлось бы ночевать под открытым небом. За месяцы скитаний Джим научился видеть плюсы даже в самых безрадостных ситуациях. А уж их-то сейчас было предостаточно! Настоящая кровать, умывальник, даже туалетный столик в комнате, в которую их определили, имелся! Кирк уже и забыл о такой «роскоши». Когда он в последний раз спал на настоящей перине? Дома на ферме?   
Англичане были верны себе и предоставили все условия, но Джим оставался моряком, человеком свободолюбивым и, проведя несколько часов меря шагами маленькую, чистую комнатку, не выдержал.  
— Может сходим поесть? — служащий, заселивший их сюда, уточнил, что они могут свободно перемещаться внутри здания, но покидать его строго запрещено.   
— Моим старым костям и здесь неплохо, — Боунс, уже с удобством расположившийся на одной из кроватей, махнул рукой.  
— Павел? — Джим выразительно глянул на матроса, но тот покачал головой.  
— Если за нами придут, лучше быть на месте, — видимо, длительное общение с МакКоем не прошло для Чехова бесследно.   
— Посмотрим, что вы скажите, когда я принесу обед, о котором на острове вы и мечтать не смели, — Кирк скривился. Как они могут отсиживаться в номере, когда из коридора так соблазнительно пахнет кофе? Да-да, Боунс мог сколько угодно ворчать, но Джим был уверен, что друг бы тоже продал душу за глоток напитка, запах которого щекотал ноздри.   
Выйдя из комнаты, он далеко не сразу сориентировался и нашел лестницу, вместо этого обследовав весь третий этаж, которой похоже занимали такие же комнатки. Правда судя по табличкам, заселено было буквально несколько штук.   
Что этажом ниже располагаются кабинеты и канцелярия Кирк уже знал, и поэтому, отыскав наконец лестницу, спустился сразу на первый этаж, где и обнаружил источник аромата — огромную гостиную или кофейник... Он не был уверен, как это называется у англичан, и в какой-то момент даже подумал, что попал в дорогой ресторан Лондона, один из тех, куда семьи ходят ужинать по субботам или где делают предложение. Большие окна, полированные столики, темное дерево — все сдержанно и так... по-английски. Это тебе не какой-то кабак напротив китобойной компании в Нантакете!   
В разгар рабочего дня людей в зале почти не было, до ужина оставалась еще пара часов, так что мужчина с газетой в дальнем углу и девушка с книгой и чашкой кофе оказались единственными посетителями... Хотя нет, уже не единственными! Оглядевшись вокруг, Джим одернул мятую рубаху и решительно направился к даме. Для начала неплохо было бы разузнать какие здесь правила и где можно раздобыть чашечку бодрящего напитка и для себя.  
— Мэм? — Кирк улыбнулся. — Я... эээ... никак не могу найти, где же здесь подают кофе? — ему самому было неловком за то, как криво и неестественно звучат слова, но, увы, разговаривать с такими дамами он никогда толком не умел. В чем, собственно, в очередной раз и убедился через пару секунд... Девушка подняла удивленный взгляд на нарушителя спокойствия, будто не сразу поняв, что нужно от нее какому-то оборванцу. Судя по аккуратной прическе и светлому, дорогому платью она принадлежала к высшему обществу и не привыкла отвечать на вопросы простых моряков. Джим сейчас правда не очень-то был похож на типичного матроса, изжарившийся на солнце и по-прежнему болезненно худой он больше смахивал на бродягу, но это только усложняло ситуацию.   
— Можете попросить прислугу или справиться сами, — она потупила взгляд. — Все необходимое за стойкой.  
— Я... сам, — Джим неловко откланялся и поспешил ретироваться.   
Наливая кофе и дожидаясь пока вода согреется, он проклинал себя за идиотское поведение. Видел же, что девушка с книгой, в перчатках, воспитана... И какой черт его дернул подойти к ней, да еще и мямлить что-то под нос?   
Взяв чашку и кое-как пригладив волосы, Кирк направился обратно к столику. Мать воспитывала... по крайней мере пыталась воспитывать его как джентльмена, и теперь он считал своим долгом хотя бы извиниться и реабилитироваться перед девушкой.   
— Еще раз простите за беспокойство, — Джим подарил свою лучшую улыбку, зная, что она с лихвой может компенсировать внешний вид. — Мне, наверное, следовало извиниться за...  
— Вам следовало представиться, — девушка закрыла книгу и вопросительно глянула на Кирка. — Мистер...?  
— Джеймс Т. Кирк, — не подумав, он протянул руку и осознал свою ошибку, только когда незнакомка легко сжала ее. Ох, теперь она точно будет думать, что он только из пещеры вышел, хотя по сути так и есть...  
— Кэрол Маркус, — несмотря на свое положение девушка держалась уверенно, и это шло вразрез с тем, что Джим слышал об англичанках. Уж на кого-на кого, а на пугливую лань она была не похожа.   
— Приятно познакомиться, мэм. Я действительно...  
— Присаживайтесь, — Кэрол кивнула на место напротив себя. — Не стоит так тушеваться, здесь не Лондон и не Бирмингем.   
— Слышали бы вас в Ост-Индской компании! — Джим глянул на нее, пытаясь определить не задели ли его слова.  
— Это колония, мистер Кирк, новые земли Британии, но не она сама, — слышать такие глубокие мысли от миловидной девушки казалось странным. — Местные жители никогда не примут наши привычки, традиции, нашу религию...  
— Мне... — Джим с трудом подбирал слова, стараясь не пялиться на легкое платье с оборками или упругие светлые локоны, ниспадающие с плеч. Он уже успел привыкнуть ко многому, чего был лишен сначала на корабле, а потом на острове, но только не к вниманию хорошеньких девушек. — Мы прибыли в Индию лишь сегодня, так что мне трудно судить о чем-то. Здесь все по-другому.  
— Мы? Так вы прибыли с командой? — она с интересом подалась вперед.   
— И да, и нет, — Кирк пожал плечами. — Наше китобойное судно «Энтерпрайз» потерпело крушение несколько месяцев назад. Это довольно долгая и безрадостная история, которую за кофе не расскажешь.  
— Вы куда-то торопитесь, мистер Кирк? — она весело глянула на Джима, сделав глоток. Кажется, кроме книг или, например, вышивки у английских девушек здесь не было развлечений и моряцкие истории пришлись как раз кстати.  
— Никак нет, мэм. Нам было приказано сидеть смирно, дожидаться решения компании в ее стенах.  
— У вас какие-то проблемы?  
— У нас их слишком много, но я не привык жаловаться, особенно девушкам, — уклончиво отозвался Кирк.  
— И все же, — для воспитанной аристократки Кэрол была слишком настойчива. — Живя здесь, я наслушалась разных ужасов, так что не бойтесь меня напугать.  
— Мы американцы, без денег, без документов и без возможности вернуться домой, что тут добавишь...  
— После пережитого кораблекрушения это кажется вам непреодолимыми трудностями? — Маркус во все глаза уставилась на Кирка, а тот про себя с удивлением отметил, что глаза у нее необыкновенные, как у ведьмы — один голубой, а другой бледно-зеленый.   
— Тогда, в море и на острове моя жизнь зависела только от меня, а тут же... — он тяжело вздохнул. — Все в руках Ост-Индской компании.  
— О, не думаю, что о ее решении стоит волноваться. Все должно обойтись.   
— Слышало бы вас начальство этого... — Джим обвел глазами помещение, — что это вообще? Нас вроде как задержали, но на тюрьму это место меньше всего похоже...  
— Не беспокойтесь, вас бы не посадили в тюрьму, даже если бы ее успели построить. Как видите, все мы ютимся в одном здании, и те, кто управляет колонией, и начальники Ост-индской компании, их семьи... Я даже не могу придумать корыстный умысел, которой мог привести бы сюда людей. Отсюда в основном бегут, корабли уходят в Англию переполненными.  
— Хотел бы я выбить место на одном из них, — едва слышно выдохнул Кирк. Разговор с Маркус ободрил его и в какой-то мере обнадежил. От девушки веяло таким спокойствием, что ему хотелось как можно дольше находиться под ее магией. Здесь, сидя с красивой дамой за чашкой кофе, можно было с легкостью вообразить, что никакого острова, никаких событий, о которых и вспоминать страшно, не случалось. Можно было... если бы не голос МакКоя, в миг вернувшего друга с небес на землю.  
— Джим, мы ждем тебя уж... Добрый вечер, мэм, — Кирк не мог видеть Боунса, но с легкостью представил как тот, заметив «настоящую леди», тут же преобразился в южного джентльмена, соревноваться в учтивость с которым было бесполезно. — Я помешал? — он опустил руку на плечо друга. — Мистер Кирк, не хотите меня представить?   
— Ах да... — Джим мысленно выругался. — Это мой корабельный врач, Леонард МакКой.  
— Кэрол Маркус, — она протянула Боунсу руку и в отличие от Кирка тот не растерялся, невесомо поцеловав ее. — Приятно познакомится, но... — она перевела взгляд на Джима, — мне придется покинуть вас. Надеюсь, все будет в порядке. До встречи.   
— Пошел за ужином, а подцепил местную принцессу, — МакКой проводил взглядом стройную фигуру. — Хотя нет, судя по каблукам и манерам, это принцесса Ост-Индской компании! Неплохо-неплохо, Джимми.   
— Да ну тебя, я просто подошел спросить насчет кофе, а потом слово за слово... — Кирк опустошил чашку залпом. — Наверняка чья-нибудь жена или невеста, раз живет здесь.  
В какой-то степени МакКой даже был прав. Нет, конечно, Кэрол не оказалась принцессой, но, судя по всему, какое-то влияние все-таки имела. Иначе как объяснить то, что не успели Джим с Боуном поужинать и подняться обратно, как наверху их уже дожидался Чехов с каким-то служащим. Протянув бумаги, мужчина объявил, что им разрешено оставаться на территории колонии и трудиться наравне со всеми. Джим бы посчитал это удачей, если бы не брошенные напоследок слова — «умеете же вы заводить полезные знакомства, мистер Кирк». Нетрудно было догадаться, что намекал служащий на Кэрол. Видимо, она прониклась историей несчастных американцев и похлопотала за них перед начальством, а заодно наверняка распорядилась и об ужине, поданном прямо в комнату, и о свежей одежде. Влиятельная дама, ничего не скажешь.  
Джим нечасто встречал людей, после одного-единственного разговора желающих поучаствовать в его судьбе. Гораздо чаще ему попадались те, кто действовал только ради собственной выгоды. Конечно, Кирк допускал, что добродетель Маркус преувеличена, и она озаботилась их положением лишь для того, чтобы развеять скуку, но так или иначе он не мог оставить этот поступок без внимания. Джим не привык быть в долгу, особенно перед девушками.   
Час был уже поздний и поэтому, занимая стратегически важное место за столиком напротив входа, он почти не надеялся дождаться ее, но... Кажется, здесь были заведены свои порядки и с наступлением ночи в столовой и примыкающей к ней гостиной и курильной комнате заиграла музыка, а людей, наконец расправившихся с делами компании и колонии, стало значительно больше. Дам в зале было не так уж много, но держаться они предпочитали группками, и это сильно осложняло задачу.   
Несмотря на то, что Кирк был в новой одежде, побритый и даже причесанный, он всё равно стушевался, когда Маркус наконец появилась в зале. Наверное, стоило подождать и не выдавать того, что он ее караулил, но... Джим и так выпил три чашки кофе подряд, сидя здесь.  
— Миссис Маркус, — широко улыбнулся он, — простите, если я не вовремя, но это же вы, да? То есть... я хотел сказать, что вы были не обязаны, но... но спасибо! Я даже не знаю, чем вам отплатить, потому что...  
— Все в порядке, мистер Кирк, — она мягко осадила его. — И я пока что мисс, к тому же вы можете называть меня просто Кэрол. Кажется, у вас американцев так принято?  
— Нет, но... мне нравится, — Джим помедлил и уверенно добавил, — Кэрол.   
— И насчет ваших документов... — она кокетливо махнул рукой. — Не стоит меня благодарить, вы ничего не должны в замен. Дело бы разрешилось так или иначе, я просто немного ускорила его ход. Тут свои правила, мистер Кирк.  
— Тогда уж Джеймс, чтобы было честно, — он кивнул в сторону столиков. — Раз я не могу вам ответить услугой за услугу, то может могу хотя бы угостить или пригласить прогуляться?  
— Здесь сегодня так душно, — Кэрол качнула веером в руках. — Так что с радостью.  
Ее согласие стало приятной неожиданностью ровно как и всё остальное, происходившее с ними в Индии. Это место не было похоже ни одно из тех, где раньше приходилось бывать Джиму. Два мира, две культуры пытались ужиться бок о бок, и это накладывало отпечаток на их носителей.  
МакКой, ненадолго сменивший престарелого английского врача и периодически ездивший в отдаленные поселения, не уставал рассказывать по возвращению о том, какая чудная и странная жизнь у местных. Он даже, кажется, стал вести какие-то записи: были это заметки об Индии или интересные случаи из практики Джим не знал, а расспрашивать друга... Во-первых, это казалось бесполезным, а во-вторых, на это просто не хватало времени.   
В отличие от Чехова, которого наконец оценили по достоинству и определили в канцелярию, Кирку досталась работенка попроще. Что бы там не говорила Кэрол, а помогать в порту ему нравилось куда больше, чем просиживать штаны в кабинете. Он вырос на причале, среди кораблей и поэтому здесь было куда спокойней, да и снова принимать помощь от Маркус не хотелось. Девушка и так слишком прочно успела войти в его жизнь, и это немного пугало.  
Они с Кэрол гуляли по вечерам и составляли друг другу компанию за утренним кофе. Джим научился при встрече целовать руку, а она подставляла щеку для поцелуя. МакКой смеялся над этими неловкими попытками сблизиться, а Чехов краснел, выслушивая «советы», щедро раздаваемые доктором, в то время как Кирк так и не решался воплотить их в жизнь. Он уперто отрицал, что мог влюбиться, после всего пережитого это казалось странным и неуместным. Им еще столько всего предстояло пройти, но... все симптомы на лицо.   
Джим никогда раньше не замечал за собой подобной робости: ни с девушками в Нантакете, ни с... Он гнал от себя мысли, раз за раз возвращающие его на остров. Рядом с Кэрол, в Индии, затмевающей разум своими запахами и цветами, все произошедшее до этого казалось нереальным. В конце концов, разве Кирк не заслужил хотя бы короткую передышку рядом с девушкой, радующейся даже короткому прикосновению к обнаженной коже?  
— Когда вы собираетесь уплывать? — ему нравилась ее прямота, но поздним вечером на пристани Джим предпочел бы не поднимать подобные вопросы, и не только потому что у них по-прежнему не хватало денег...  
— Мы еще не думали об этом, — он решил тактично избежать прямого ответа. — А что?  
— Мой отец прибывает в колонию, не все вопросы можно уладить с континента, — Кэрол выдержала паузу. — А после мы вместе возвращаемся в Лондон.  
— Эм... — на секунду Кирк растерялся, и не только потому что никак не ожидал новости о скором расставании, он просто не привык отождествлять Кэрол с кем-то в компании. Для него она существовал как бы отдельно, над всей этой системой. — Твой отец работает на Ост-Индскую компанию?   
— Он состоит в совете директоров Британской Ост-Индской компании, — что ж, это многое объясняло... — Я писала ему о вас и о ситуации и... он готов взять вас на борт своего корабля, если, конечно, не хотите задержаться.  
— Нет, конечно, нет! — Джим крепко сжал руку девушки, не в силах по-другому выразить переполняющие его эмоции. — Естественно, мы поплывем.   
Разумеется, прежде чем принимать решение стоило посоветоваться с МакКоем и Чеховым, но он по-прежнему считал себя их старпомом, да и к тому же точно знал — друзей в Индии ничего не держит.  
Уже ночью, рассказав им о предложении Маркус, Кирк ждал чего угодно: возмущения, неконтролируемой радости, ворчания, но никак не потока двусмысленных шуток. Хотя... шуток ли?  
— После такого ты просто обязан взять ее в жены! Разрешишь нам с Павлом присутствовать на церемонии? Я могу даже проповедь прочитать, если надо.  
— Не смешно, Боунс!  
— А здесь никто и не смеется...

***

Джим знал, что Кэрол приложит все усилия для того, чтобы их плавание прошло как можно комфортнее и спокойнее, но и подумать не мог, что на борт они с Боунсом и Чеховым поднимутся в статусе «особых гостей сэра Маркуса». С них не то что не взяли платы, но даже не заставили работать, небольшое судно этого просто не предполагало. Команда идеально справлялась со своими обязанностями, а старпом пресекал любые попытки Кирка «помочь». Ей богу, он бы лучше паруса натягивал, чем читал газеты, наверстывая упущенное, или развлекал отца Кэрол за ужином.   
Александр Маркус с удовольствием слушали его истории о крушении и выживании на острове, о Кении... Наверняка ему бы понравился рассказ и об огромном ките, потопившем «Энтерпрайз», но наученный опытом Джим и словом о нем не обмолвился. Зачем пугать людей чудовищами из моряцких баек, если и без них есть чем удивить?  
После каждого такого ужина Кэрол непременно сообщала ему, что несмотря на то, что он американец, отец им очень доволен и считает героем. Такая похвала от английского адмирала, конечно, льстила, да вот только Кирк чувствовал во всем этом подвох. Шутки МакКоя про скорую свадьбу никак не шли из головы. Мать наверняка бы отрезвила его, сказав, что слишком много чести для китобоя с Нантакета, но пристальное внимание девушки к собственной судьбе он мог объяснить только так.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать в Лондоне? — Джим ждал этого вопроса и заранее подготовил себе пути к отступлению.  
— Не мне одному это решать, а МакКой и Павел еще в раздумьях, — он пожал плечами. — Мы рассматриваем несколько вариантов, — это прозвучало достаточно размыто, чтобы Маркус не догадалась, что они и правда не обсуждали свои дальнейшие действия... по крайне мере в подробностях. При себе у команды были накопленные деньги, добротная одежда и даже кое-какой скарб, со всем этим в Лондоне они бы точно не пропали. Но наверняка девушка ждала другого ответа, Кирк видел это по ее погрустневшему лицу. Ей хотелось услышать что-то вроде «я разрываюсь между родной землей и любовью к тебе», но, увы, врать он не собирался.   
— Вы можете остановиться у нас поместье, неделя-другая ничего не решит, — Кэрол коснулась его руки, уже выучив то, как действуют на Джима прикосновения. — Я не прошу остаться, хотя это и было бы разумно, мой отец... Ты же понимаешь, он занимает хорошую должность и мог бы...  
— Не говори то, о чем потом пожалеешь, — Кирк прекрасно понимал, к чему она ведет. Пост в Ост-Индской компании, может, свой корабль, влиятельные родственники — это казалось кошмарной идеей. Брак по расчету — что может быть унизительнее для мужчины? И это учитывая, что он вообще никогда не видел себя примерным семьянином.  
Более того, каждый раз засыпая и просыпаясь, он строго-настрого запрещал себе думать о Споке, о том, что происходило между ними на острове. Джим не знал выжил ли капитан и боялся признаться себе, что для них было бы проще, если бы посудины не добрались до Большой земли. Подобные отношения казались невозможными в нормальных условиях, в мире, где всё существовало по заведенным кем-то правилам, так что, как сказал бы МакКой, разумнее купировать чувства, чем мучиться ими. Это честно не только по отношению к Споку, безвестно пропавшему в океане, но и к Кэрол. Что бы она сказала, узнав все правду о человеке, которого выбрала?  
Малодушно принимая ее приглашение и думая о благополучии своей маленькой команды, Джим понимал, что его сердце не здесь и не с этой девушкой. Им нужно было подготовиться к последнему рывку, завязать какие-то знакомства, найти, в конце концов, корабль, который доставит их в Америку, а на это все требовалось время, и раз уж Кэрол предоставляла право выбора, то что ж... Кирк им воспользовался.   
Сойдя с корабля, они втроем прямиком отправились в поместье Маркусов, находящееся в пригороде Лондона. Правда не прошло и недели прежде чем у Джима сформировалось отчетливое понимание того, что отсюда им нужно уносить ноги. Приемы, знакомства с бессчетными кузинами, расспросы о прошлом... такой натиск пугал, тем более исходящий от такой влиятельной семьи. Он со страхом ждал, когда же его позовут для разговора в кабинет сэра Маркуса и потребуют четкий и прямой ответ. Кирк знал таких людей как адмирал — тот не позволит пудрить мозги своей дочери. Именно поэтому, когда МакКой, не втянутый в перипетии личной жизни друга, вернулся из очередного паба с заявлением, что знает, как им добраться до Америки, Джим, недолго думая, согласился.   
По словам друга, их проводником должен был стать некий мистер Скотт, обладавший трудно произносимым именем и равной тягой как к выпивке, так и к инженерии. Кирк считал эти два пристрастия взаимно исключающими, но крошечная цена услуги и удачно сложившиеся обстоятельства сделали свое дело.   
Дождавшись, когда адмирал Маркус отбудет в город, они тихо собрали вещи и ушли. Это было бесчестно и даже подло по отношению к Кэрол, но Джим искренне надеялся на то, что прочтя прощальную записку, девушка не будет держать на него зла.  
После их побега прошло от силы несколько часов, прежде чем шхуна Скотти (как он просил себя называть) вышла в Северное море. Им нужно было преодолеть Ла-Манш, а оттуда, обогнув Великобританию с юга, достичь Кельтского моря, а затем уже и Атлантического океана. Этот маршрут Джим мог проложить и с закрытыми глазами, знакомые названия ласкали слух, и он даже позволил себе дать Скотти несколько советов касательно трудных участков.  
Самопровозглашенный капитан, к удивлению Кирка, не только принял замечания чужака, но и тут же назначил его навигатором. На этом суденышке вообще должности раздавались направо и налево, а вся команда будто состояла из таких же искателей приключений, как и сам мистер Скотт. Как выяснилось чуть позже корабль, который Монтгомери ласково называл своей леди, он спроектировал сам и очень ревностно относился к своему творению... И несмотря на то, что судя по внешнему виду, при первом же шторме посудина должна была пойти ко дну, разбивая волны о борта, она скрипела, издавала странные звуки, но слушалась своего Пигмалиона.   
Джим улыбнулся сам себе. Павлу бы понравилось такое сравнение, если бы, конечно, тот был с ними. Он раз от раза возвращался к мысли о матросе, перед самым отплытием изменившим свое решение и предпочетшим остаться в Англии. Умом Кирк понимал, что для парнишки это шанс пристроиться в Ост-Индской копании, начать новую жизнь, больше никогда не связываться с ужасами китобойного промысла, но сердцем... Они пережили вместе слишком многое, МакКой по сути вытащил Павла с того света, Джим остался ради него на чертовом острове, а теперь... Их и без того маленькая команда отныне и вовсе состояла из двух человек, и это не могло не нагонять тоску. Теперь не перед кем было держать лицо, не кому было подавать пример стойкости духа, и Кирк наконец разрешил себе выдохнуть. Он и представить не мог, что на самом деле так устал от путешествия, от разных судов, чужих лиц, даже от родного шума волн.   
Джим хандрил большую часть плавания и воспрял духом только, когда увидел вдали едва различимую родную землю. Месяцы и дни в пути, тысячи миль, разные континенты и страны, бесконечный круговорот людей, плохих, хороших... Все это они прошли, чтобы сейчас вернуться обратно, обратно в Америку.   
Заходить в порт без соответствующего разрешения Скотти не рискнул. Как понял Кирк, «капитан» и без того был стеснен в средствах, чтобы платить еще и штрафы. Монтгомери сделал и так достаточно, высадив их не где-нибудь, а прямо на берегу Нантакета. Джим убеждал его, что это совсем не обязательно, что они могут добраться до дома и сами, но Скотти собирался доплыть до Нью-Йорка, а остров как раз на этом курсе.   
Кирк знал, что МакКой в тайне предпочел бы вернуться в Джорджию, и был рад, что с Нантакетом друга по-прежнему связывают обязательства компании. Меньше всего хотелось расставаться с ним сейчас, и оставаться одному. Только Боунс мог понять и разделить все трудности, которые им еще предстояло пережить по возвращению.  
— И куда ты сейчас? — он с надеждой глянул на друга. — У тебя здесь ни дома, ни кабинета теперь, а на ферме всем места хватит.  
— Ну уже нет, Джимми, прости, конечно, но я лучше в гостиницу заселюсь, чем буду слушать ваши с матерью разборки... Да к тому же меня тошнит уже от твоей вечно улыбающейся морды...  
— Так уж и вечно... — невесело хмыкнул Кирк. Даже МакКой не знал, чего стоило всё это преувеличенное жизнелюбие.   
Оставался последний рывок. Еще на острове он раздумывал над тем, как вернется, как покажется матери, но в мыслях все было гораздо проще и радостнее, а на деле... Джим шел по городу, ловя на себе изумлённые и даже испуганные взгляды, будто люди видели в нем призрака или утопленника, а не соседа, наконец оказавшегося дома после долгих скитаний.  
Кирк, конечно, хотел устроить матери сюрприз, появиться неожиданно, и в какой-то мере ему это удалось. Они в буквальном смысле едва не столкнулись на подъездной дороге к ферме. Кажется, Вайнона даже не сразу узнала сына. Замерла, едва увидев приближающегося незнакомца, до черна загорелого молодого человека в английском камзоле.   
Они так и стояли друг напротив друга, пока Джим не отмер и не улыбнулся матери. Он никогда не скучал по ней в обычных плаваниях, всегда воспринимая их как глоток свободы, а тут... размяк и был готов едва ли не на шею ей броситься. Хотя Вайнона наверняка бы отругала сына за такое откровенное проявление слабости. Она всегда была сдержанной женщиной, но если кому-то сейчас и полагалось бросаться в объятья так это ей — матери, наконец дождавшейся блудного сына.  
Хотя на деле не произошло и этого. Быстро взяв себя в руки, женщина медленно приблизилась, будто не веря, что это на самом деле он.  
— Ты обещал вернуться через полгода, — Вайнона грустно глянула на сына.  
— Извини, — Джим знал, что это звучит глупо, но ничего больше выдавить из себя не мог.  
— За что? Похоже, это я ужасная мать, раз оба моих сына не считают нужным даже весточку домой послать, — она уперлась рукой в грудь Кирка. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что я тебя уже похоронила?! Как отца. Ты точно такой же как и он, такой же...  
— Похоронила? — насторожился Джим. — То есть тебе никто ничего не сказал или... — на мгновение в его голове промелькнула страшная догадка. — Неужели никто из экипажа «Энтерпрайз» не вернулся?  
— Пара человек, еще в прошлом году, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Но никто из них мне ничего не сообщил, а сама я не ходила и не выспрашивала. Зачем мне еще какие-то подтверждения, если я и так видела, что среди спасшихся моего сына нет.  
— В прошлом году... — эхом повторил Кирк. Он давно уже потерял счет времени и лишь приблизительно представлял насколько затянулось их путешествие.  
— Вот именно, — Вайнона нахмурилась и уперла руки в бока. — А где, молодой человек, вы были все это время?  
Так вот с чем была связана холодность встречи! Увидев его сейчас, живым и здоровым, не потерявшим память, не калекой, а уже восстановившим прежнюю форму, модно подстриженным щеголем, мать решила, что он просто не спешил возвращаться на ферму, что и младший решил бросить ее. В этом, конечно, была вина Джима. Сколько раз он намеревался отправить письмо. Индия, Лондон — оно бы дошло быстро, но... Видимо, пережитое изменило его, закалило, может, ожесточило, оставило свой отпечаток. Когда-то письма в Нантакет уходили пачками.  
— Я обещаю всё тебе рассказать, только потом, хорошо? — он постарался аккуратно уйти от дальнейших расспросов. — А сейчас даже не хочешь обнять героя?  
— Героя? — Вайнона фыркнула, но все-таки потянулась к сыну, прижимая того к себе.  
— Конечно героя, обо мне еще легенды ходить будут! — он широко улыбнулся, утыкаясь матери в волосы. — Сразиться с огромным китом не каждый осмелится!  
— С огромным китом? — она отстранилась — Что ты мелешь? Я уж понадеялась, что мой сын наконец вырос, а ты все туда же...  
— Разве никто из вернувшихся не рассказывал о том, что «Энтерпрайз» уничтожил кит? Да об этом должен весь Нантакет говорить! — Джим удивленно уставился на мать, некстати вспомнив слова Деккера, советующего придумать историю подостоверней.   
— Я слышала о том, что твой хваленый «Энтерпрайз» налетел на рифы и буквально разлетелся на щепки. За это вроде еще какую-то компенсацию всем обещали, но предпочла не связываться с этой проклятой компанией! Хватило и того, что она меня лишила...  
Дальнейшие причитания матери Кирк слушал в пол уха, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Получается, Спок не выжил, не вернулся в Нантакет, не рассказал правды... Уж он-то со своей любовью к справедливости точно бы не стал врать китобойной компании. Значит, вместо него это сделал кто-то другой, кто-то, кому удалось спастись, и кто не захотел выставлять себя сумасшедшим и предпочел просто забрать компенсацию и замолчать. История об огромном ките-убийце? Да кто в нее поверит, раз даже мать посчитала это сказкой? Хотя так просто успокаиваться Джим не собирался, только не он. Экипаж корабля Гэри, его матросы, погибшие на «Энтерпрайз» — все они заслужили того, чтобы люди знали правду.  
— Я... мне нужно в компанию... — Джим аккуратно вывернулся из материнской хватки.  
— Джеймс! Какая к черту компания... она гневно глянула на сына. — Даже в дом не зайдешь? Я ради этих пяти минут ждала тебя?  
— Я скоро вернусь, — улыбнувшись, он чмокнул мать в щеку. — На этот раз действительно скоро и расскажу тебе обо всех приключениях. Обещаю.  
Он развернулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, поспешил в сторону компании. Черт возьми, эту дорогу Кирк мог пройти и с закрытыми глазами. За время его отсутствия в Нантакете решительно ничего не изменилось, разве что некоторые дома совсем обветшали от сырости... Это было одной из особенностей жизни у океана: чуть прозеваешь, и все — деревянные доски начинают гнить, а пол под ногами проваливается. Джим еще даже на заходил в собственный дом, но уже мог представить, что там творится. Вайнона всегда занималась фермой с куда большим рвением чем жилищем, а уж оставшись одна и без денег, наверняка даже не пыталась отремонтировать его и привести в божеский вид. Кирк мог сколько угодно геройствовать и рассказывать всем истории о чудесном спасении, но... компенсация бы сейчас пригодились больше чем народная слава.  
Но, естественно, все, что касалось компании и выплат, полагающихся морякам... бюрократическая машина тут работала не лучше чем в английской колонии! Заявившись к секретарю и обнаружив на месте старого знакомого какого-то молодого парнишку, Джим даже растерялся. Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что после долгого отсутствия у него останутся связи, все кабинетные крысы уже давно сменились и... слава Богу, хоть Пайк не променял свое кресло на уютный домик где-нибудь на Большой земле!  
Нужно было видеть лицо Кристофера, когда тот вышел разобраться с источником шума в приемной и увидел не кого-нибудь, а Джима Кирка! Замерев, он несколько секунд постоял в дверном проеме, а потом, попросив мальчишку никого к нему не пускать, поманил Джима в кабинет.  
— Джеймс! — Пайк крепко пожал ему руку и широко улыбнулся, словно давая понять, что действительно ждал, и это было по меньшей мере странно. — Как ты... Я не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, то есть мы все верили в то, что ты рано или поздно вернешься, но... — и вообще, с каких это пор они общаются на «ты» и без приставки «мистер»?!  
— Не удосужились даже моей матери сообщить, что я жив и торчу на необитаемом острове?  
— Ты должен войти в мое положение, — Пайк пожал плечами. — Мы отправили помощь как команда вернулась, но корабль еще наверняка даже не добрался до берегов Мадагаскара... Я не хотел обнадеживать Вайнону, — он на секунду замолчал, а потом резко сменил тему. — Ты вернулся в Нантакет один или с кем-то? Кто-то еще выжил?  
— Доктор МакКой, вы должны его помнить.  
— Да-да, конечно, — Кристофер что-то чиркнул в своем блокноте. — И все, вас только двое?  
— Павел Чехов решил остаться в Лондоне, но об этом я как-нибудь потом расскажу. Нам пришлось долго мотаться. Африка, Британская колония... Почти кругосветка.  
— Лондон значит? Отлично, одним меньше, — Пайк осекся. — Не подумай, я рад за Павла, просто... Ты же, наверное, пришел сюда за компенсацией? У компании сейчас не лучшие времена, китов стало мало, да еще и горящее масло, нефть... Мы терпим убытки, так что прежде чем выплатить вам что-то, нужно выяснить все обстоятельства произошедшего. Вся эта ситуация с рифами... «Энтерпрайз» был превосходным судном, и это в интересах капитана рассказать, что именно случилось с кораблем.  
— Капитана? — Джим глупо уставился на Пайка. Он всё не решался спросить о его судьбе, а тут как-то само вырывалось. — Спок? Он тоже здесь? Он вернулся?  
— Я думал, ты знаешь об этом. Он и еще трое ребят... Вот только из них на заседании готов выступить только капитан и мистер Сулу, — Кристофер смерил Джима оценивающим взглядом. — Вы же с доктором тоже заинтересованы в исходе дела? Ты дашь показания? Только, Джеймс, ради Бога, без фокусов, я-то тебя знаю…  
— Вы это о чем? — насторожился Кирк. Слушать Пайка и одновременно с этим думать о Споке и о том, что не испытал должного трепета, узнав о его спасении, выходило из рук вон плохо.  
— Я помню, как ты грызся с мистером Споком в этом самом кабинете, так что если вздумаешь подставить его, не забудь, мы рисковали, оставляя его работать здесь, и кто знает, что будет, если всплывет еще какая-нибудь правда.   
На секунду Джиму показалось, что Пайк всё знает — знает о ките, о том, что версия с рифами просто выдумка... Может, он вообще сам и подсунул Споку эту версию?   
— Оставить его работать здесь? То есть мистер Спок в компании? Мне нужно с ним поговорить, — Кирк думал, что за время, проведенное рядом с капитаном, выучил его, но... тот Спок, которого он знал, не стал бы врать, тем более по чьей-нибудь наводке. Джим не хотел судить заранее, но нехорошее предчувствие уже снедало его изнутри.  
— Тогда спустись на второй этаж, найдешь его в кабинете, там на двери табличка.   
— Конечно, — он сдержанно кивнул и на негнущихся ногах вышел в коридор.  
Кирк никогда не представлял их встречу на Большой земле, но все равно знал, что она должна состояться не так, не здесь. Казалось, если они увидят друг друга, если посмотрят в глаза, то случится что-то страшное. Он не привык бояться и поэтому хотел расставить все точки над i, покончить с этим как можно быстрее. Взлетев на второй этаж и не дав себе и секунды, чтобы засомневаться, Джим постучал в дверь и тут же зашел в кабинет, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
Спок не сразу поднял голову, даже не шелохнулся, будто к нему поминутно врывались недовольные моряки со своими проблемами. В кабинете повисла тишина. Бывший капитан «Энтерпрайз» дописывал какой-то документ, а Кирк растерянно стоял в дверях. Что нужно говорить в такой ситуации? «Я вернулся» или «ты помнишь обо мне?»?  
На деле же, когда Спок поднял темный, пока еще безразличный взгляд на посетителя, у Кирка все слова разом вылетели из головы. Всё, что он мог — это пялиться на него, отмечая про себя незначительные детали вроде новой аккуратной стрижки, мешков под глазами и таких же заострившихся скул как и на острове.  
— Капитан... или теперь вернее будет сказать мистер Спок? — кто-то должен был первым решиться нарушить тишину.  
— Мистер Кирк, — ответ последовал с секундным промедлением, и Джима передернуло от того, как официально это прозвучало. Будто они друг другу чужие люди. — Я не ожидал вас увидеть здесь... Увидеть так скоро.  
— Так скоро? — растерянный вид Спока заставил улыбнуться. — Мы, кажется, простились еще в прошлом году.  
— Действительно, — капитан качнул головой и снова выжидающе глянул на Кирка, словно ждал от него какого-то шага, действия. В конце концов, не составляло труда додумать, что он забежал не просто поздороваться.  
— Нам нужно поговорить. Это не займет много времени.  
— Не думаю... — Кирк посчитал бы, что Спок испугался, если бы тот так быстро не вернул себе самообладание. — Не здесь. Мы можем прогуляться.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Джим и последовал за... другом, который держался еще более отстраненно чем в первые дни капитанства. Идя на шаг впереди, он не позволял себе оборачиваться, а идеально прямая спина выдавала напряжение. В какой-то момент Кирку захотелось даже провести по ней рукой, успокоить и попросить Спока расслабиться, но он не мог этого сделать, и без того чувствуя себя неловко.   
С одной стороны, Джим был рад, что они не стали разговаривать в компании, где и у стен есть уши, а с другой... Вопреки логике ему не хотелось оставаться со Споком наедине. Кирк не знал как вести себя с человеком, который на какой-то момент стал главным в его жизни, а теперь их разделяли месяца, проведенные порознь, и обоюдная подчеркнутая отстраненность.   
Для разговора было выбрано небольшое кафе, располагавшееся достаточно далеко от компании, чтобы встретить тут знакомых. Днем посетителей оказалось немного, но, к счастью, достаточно, чтобы их слова эхом не разносились по залу.  
— Чай «Английский завтрак» и черный кофе, пожалуйста, — Спок кивнул подошедшему к столику молодому человеку, и только потом повернулся к Джиму. — Надеюсь, за время своих странствий ты не избавился от старых привычек, — к счастью, из его голоса исчезли металлические нотки, хотя Кирк бы и без этого реабилитировал экс-капитана в своих глазах. Было что-то трогательное в том, что Спок помнил о кофе и что тактично тут же оплатил поданный заказ (что все равно больно ударило по самолюбию).   
На секунду Джим даже позволил себе представить, что ничего не было: ни острова, ни снедающего чувства неловкости, и что они могут вот так просто сидеть напротив друг друга и непринужденно беседовать. Как бы не так!  
Он опустошил уже вторую чашку кофе, а никто из них по-прежнему не произнес и слова. А ведь им было что обсудить. И если Кирк представлял как начать разговор о слушании, компенсации и чертовых рифах, то все, что касалось личных отношений... Можно было поспорить на что угодно, что эта тема до ужаса пугает правильного и благовоспитанного молодого человека, когда-то доверившегося ему.  
— Ты рассказал им по рифы, — в любимой манере бывшего капитана не то спросил, не то утвердительно заявил Джим.   
— Да, — едва слышно выдохнул Спок, заметно расслабившись. Начало положено, дальше должно быть легче. — Я удивлен, что ты спрашиваешь об этом. Пробоина в борту, рифовый барьер — это простая и вполне логичная версия для китобойной компании.  
— Для китобойной компании может быть... А для нас? — Кирк хлопнул себя по груди. — Для экипажа «Энтерпрайз», для команды Гэри или для всех тех, кто еще наткнется на это чудовище?   
— Чудовище? — Спока аж передернуло. — Это просто кит, не преувеличивай и не повторяй байки местных пропойц, — сложилось впечатление, что повторяя перед начальством придуманную версию, он и сам поверил в нее. — Мы ничего не заработали, не доставили в порт ни одной бочки жира, и все, чего я добиваюсь — это компенсации для команды.  
— Ты? С каких пор в тебе проснулась такая забота о людях? — Джим подался вперед, даже не замечая, что они оба снова перешли на «ты».  
— С тех пор как ты увидел во мне капитана, — чуть помедлив, с вызовом заявил Спок, и если это была провокация, уловка, чтобы ударить побольнее, то Кирк его раскусил. — Разве не ты всегда гордился тем, что действительно являешься частью команды, а не просто её управляющим? И что теперь? Будешь выступать на суде? Будешь настаивать на том, что «Энтерпрайз» пустил ко дну огромный кит? — он глянул на Джима так, что тот невольно съежился под пристальным взглядом.  
— Я... Я вообще не собираюсь идти на заседание, — спонтанно бросил Кирк. — Хочешь рассказывать про кита? Давай. Про рифы? Ты капитан, тебе решать.  
— Ты прав. Решать мне.  
Последняя фраза Спока стала своеобразной точкой их разговора, настолько жестко и холодно она был произнесена. Конечно, Джим понимал, что, как и он сам, капитан «Энтерпрайз» проделал огромный путь, прежде чем вернуться домой, и все перенесенные невзгоды и лишения не могли не оставить на нем своего следа, но... Он наделся увидеть перед собой Спока, открытого им на острове, но вместо этого встретил лишь тень, отдаленно напоминающую человека, в которого он... Кирк не мог так просто признаться даже саму себе в том, что был влюблен в Спока. Зато куда проще, как оказалось, принять то, что все успевшее возникнуть между ними — ушло. Куда больше он волновался перед их встречей, чувства в путешествии то утихали, то с вспыхивали вновь, принося с собой еще и тоску. Не то чтобы Джим был так наивен, чтобы думать, что при взгляде на Спока остановится сердце или подкосятся ноги, но... он рассчитывал почувствовать хоть что-то кроме облегчения.  
— Тогда я пойду, — Кирк не видел смыла затягивать и без того неловкий разговор. Встав из-за стола, он уверенно протянул руку Споку. — Удачи тебе... на суде.   
— Я сообщу о результатах слушания, — тот крепко ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Это не обязательно, — невесело улыбнулся Джим и, бросив последний взгляд на вроде бы так хорошо знакомого, но все-таки уже чужого человека, направился к выходу. С самого начала было понятно, что их странные, неправильные и чертовски запутанные отношения ни к чем хорошему не приведут. Особенно на Большой земле.

***

Несмотря на то, что новый закаленный Спок держался, уверенно, не моргнув и глазом, врал перед собранной компанией комиссией, за свои слова он по-прежнему отвечал. Это выражалось во всем: и в готовности понести ответственность за «ложь во спасение», и в сдержанном слове, данном Джиму.  
Тот намеренно не следил за процессом и не отвечал на докучливые вопросы соседей, на несколько недель просто отгородившись на ферме от внешнего мира. Когда однажды утром под дверь заявился мальчишка-почтальон, Кирк едва ли не отослал его обратно, подумав, что за ним снова послал суд, но вовремя увидел в уголке конверта подпись «Спок».  
На миг он допустил возможность того, что малоэмоциональный и закрытый капитан все-таки решился прояснить их отношения и спустя столько дней выразил чувства на бумаге. Но не тут-то было... Внутри конверта обнаружилась лишь газетная вырезка об итогах слушания. Как Спок и обещал, он известил Джима о результатах разбирательства.  
Бывший капитан «Энтерпрайз» соврал под присягой и взял всю вину за произошедшее на себя. Сулу подтвердил, что курс был взят по приказу, и что корабль напоролся на рифы и затонул за считанные минуты. Экипаж лгал так слаженно и так красиво, что Кирк никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это дело рук Спока, человека, когда-то не терпящего ложь в любых ее проявлениях. Наверняка каждому он отвел свою роль, раздал слова, организовал все так, что руководству копании оставалось только согласиться с тем, что их самый современный, так расхваленный корабль затонул, не выдержав столкновения.  
Можно было сколько угодно винить Спока в двуличии или даже презирать, но Джим этого делать не стал... Да и как? Если капитан пусть даже и так, но до последнего заботился о своей команде.   
Выплаченные деньги нужны были каждому из вернувшихся. Даже МакКой, всегда резко отзывавшийся о Споке, благодарил его в письмах, которые приходили Кирку. Да, возможно в своей особенной манере, добавляя каждый раз «гоблин», но все-таки благодарил. Компенсации хватило, чтобы вернуться в Джорджию к жене и дочери, купив себе пусть, как предрекал Джим, не долговечное, но спокойствие в семейной жизни.   
Кирк скучал по другу и в конце каждого письма добавлял, что случись что, его всегда ждут в Нантакете, и знал, что однажды этот момент наступит. Он так и не постиг всю сложность взаимоотношений Боунса с женой, но мог поспорить, что и на этот раз их запала не хватит надолго, и тот снова уедет или, чего хуже, подастся в ненавистное море.  
Ведь не всем же так везет как Чехову! От него письма тоже приходили, не так часто, но все равно Кирку было приятно, что парень не забывает его и до сих пор считает примером для подражания, хотя казалось бы... Оставшемуся в Лондоне Павлу удалось неплохо устроиться в Ост-Индской компании и медленно, но верно продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. Джим был горд тем, что фактически дал шанс сироте, включив его в список команды и защитив предложенную кандидатуру перед Споком. Кто знает, где иначе сейчас был бы Чехов? В порту Нантакета или на очередном второсортном китобойном судне?   
Некоторые из тех, кто в отличие от Павла получил компенсацию, именно так сейчас и жили, прогуляв деньги, снова возвратились к привычной жизни. О них Кирк знал не так уж много, разве что о Сулу частенько слышал, заглядывая в компанию. Еще бы, старпом-японец на американском китобойном судне! Джим не знал подтянул ли его бывший рулевой язык до такого уровня или приплатил за должность, но факт оставался фактом, теперь они были равных в положениях.  
Да, Кирк не бросил родную стихию. Он даже на минуту не представлял себя в роли благополучного земледельца, поэтому отдал большую часть вырученной суммы матери, чтобы та наконец привела ферму в порядок, наняла людей, обустроила теплицы или что там еще нужно для хорошего урожая? Этих денег вполне бы хватило на собственное китобойное судно, но раз уж Джим не мог обещать Вайноне быть рядом, то по крайней мере поклялся отныне так не рисковать собой. Да и на самом деле он и сам был уже по горло сыт промыслом, гарпунами, постоянно пустыми бочками... То ли дело торговые суда: чистые палубы, недолгие, но частые плавания, разные страны. Конечно, на новом поприще о должности капитана даже мечтать не приходилось, но Кирк был отличным старпомом, проводником и ориентиром команды, а мечта о капитанстве... Как выяснилось, должность первого человека на корабле не всегда приносит счастье.   
Ходили слухи, что Спок больше не выходил в море. Выполнив все обязательства перед компанией и, кажется, даже выплатив штраф, тот покинул Нантакет. Джим был этому даже рад. Ведь куда тяжелее не изредка наталкиваться на имя в газетах и читать об очередных политических успехах, а каждый день встречать на улицах живое напоминание о всем пройденном, о всех допущенных ошибках и упущенных шансах.   
Хотел ли Кирк что-то исправить? Уже нет. Хотел ли снова пережить то приключение? Вопреки здравому смыслу — да.


End file.
